Poisonous
by ChessMix
Summary: A Spy with a mission a girl certain for death. How will Natsuki's and Shizuru's paths cross when WW2 breaks out. Can Shizuru be trusted and will Natsuki ever make it out of the camp alive?
1. Bar Mitsvah

**Woo finally got this thing done i know its kinda short but all well i hope you guys like it ^^**

* * *

><p>"97, 98, 99, 100." Natsuki's mother said with a smile as her striking green eyes met the identical ones of her daughters in the mirror. Natsuki watched her mother place the silver handled brush onto her dresser .<p>

"why do you always count to one hundred when you brush my hair mother?" Natsuki asked as her brow cutely furrowed. Her only answer was a soft hmm from the woman she looked so much alike.

"every brush stroke is a stroke of love Natsuki." Saeko said rather matter of factly. "and with every stroke of love your hair becomes more and more beautiful." Saeko smiled happily at her daughters blushing face.

"I… guess that makes sense.." Natsuki wasn't quite sure if her mother was making it up or not, not that she really minded thanks to her mothers care her hair was always silky smooth and shimmered in the light.

"indeed it does, now off to bed with you my darling." Saeko taking her daughters hand led her over to her bed and tucked her in. "tomorrows a big day your brothers bar mitzvah and we wouldn't want his sister being tired now would we?"

Natsuki only rolling her eyes shrugged and pulled her covers over herself and watched her mother cross the room and lift the candle that dimly lit her room. It danced shadows over Saeko's pale face making her appear angel like.

"Mother.." Natsuki asked tiredly feeling sleep ready to take over her soon. She could her a small hum of acknowledgment from across the room where her mother stood.

Saeko turned to face her daughter only really being able to see those bright green eyes of hers.

"When will father be back?" Natsuki asked cautiously she new it was a sore topic for her mother but she couldn't help it. Her father Akio was a important man and was called into a meeting a few days ago to discuss the war that was threaten to break out throughout Germany and its neighboring countries.

Hearing her mother sigh and seeing the tiredness in her mothers eyes she regretted asking and wished she just had kept her mouth shut.

"I do not know Natsuki, He should be here tomorrow for your brothers bar mitzvah. Now sleep child." Saeko's tired eyes moved from her daughter to the door and walked out without another word. Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes hoping sleep would take her soon.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Natsuki wake up!" The squeaky voice of her brother yelled. Boy her was annoying would his voice ever get deeper Natsuki wondered. "Natsuki!"<p>

"go away, you dog face." Natsuki grumbled and pulled the covers over her head in attempt to get her hyper active brother away.

"but Natsuki! Fathers home." He yelled proudly and pulled at his older sisters cover. Almost falling over when the covers gave away and a very shocked looking Natsuki snapped up. The boy grinned happily at her.

"Duran. You better not be lying to me." Natsuki warned looking into her brothers sparkling smoky grey eyes. The same ones her father had

"I'm not he's really home come on!." He grinned happily and jumped off Natsuki's bed and ran to her door. "Father is down stairs waiting for us! He came Natsuki he's not going to miss my bar mitzvah." Duran squealed happily and ran down stair's to his waiting parents.

Natsuki smiling and shaking her head hoped out of bed and began getting dressed in her best dress for today's ceremony which she will most likely ditch to hang out with her friends after checking herself in the mirror Natsuki gave it a smile and approved of her outfit. Natsuki's black hair was braided in a single braid down her back reaching between her shoulder blades and adored with a small blue bow at the top. Next was her white undershirt and dark blue dress on top then her legs were adored by white leggings and black shoes to go.

"looking good Kuga." she whispered to herself then remembering her father was waiting down stairs rushed out her bed room door but stopped at the stairs and walked down elegantly as her family watched her. She flashed a dazzling smile.

"Natsuki my darling you look gorgeous." came the gruff voice of her father Akio who was dressed in a simple black suit and blue tie. He looked tired but relieved to finally be home.

"Father I'm so glad your back!." Natsuki walked up to her father and smiled once more though she really wanted to wrap her arms around him and bear hug him as tight as she could. _No Natsuki remember you're a lady ladies don't bear hug…_

Akio smiled down at his daughter and pulled her into a hug his beard scratchy against Natsuki's cheek making her giggle as she hugged her father back. His arms were strong they wear safe, he was safe.

"I missed you so much father." Natsuki said into her fathers embrace

"And I you my darling." Akio smiled once more and stood up and looked at his family yes he was home and they were safe. Akio nodded and walked to his rocking chair where he often smoked his pipe and read the news paper. When Natsuki was younger and Duran just a baby he would often read stories to them here while his wife listened silently and knitted.

"It's good to be home." Akio said loosening his tie slightly and glancing at his family.

"Saeko could you please get me a glass of cider." Akio tiredly asked. He was damn well ready to go to bed he had traveled a long way from home and was very stressed for the past few days yes sleep would be nice but he knew he couldn't not today the day of his sons bar mitzvah. And then he needed to speak to his wife tonight of important matters when the children went to bed.

"Oh course." Saeko said bowing her head slightly and headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge to pour her husband some cider. Duran watched his mother leave then was sitting on the floor in front of his father.

"Father how was your travels?." Duran asked happily wanting to know about all the great things his father has done while her was away

"Duran, don't be rude Father is very tired." Natsuki shook her head as if she didn't approve though secretly she wanted to ask her father the same things. Natsuki had to be a lady though as much as she didn't want to. She was jealous of how boys were able to do what they pleased and weren't scolded

"But-" Duran began to complained but was cut off by his father.

"Natsuki's quite right Duran besides aren't you suppose to be getting ready for today? We will talk later tonight." Akio smiled warmly at his son and nodded as if to confirm his promise so his son wouldn't pester him more.

"Alright." Duran pouted and headed off to prepare. While Akio and Natsuki remained in place and a comfortable silence took over. But was soon over as Saeko returned with a glass of cider for her husband.

"ah Saeko thank you." Taking the glass from his wife began gulping it down like he hasn't had a drink all day. "ah that hit the spot." He chuckled and smiled at his wife and daughter. If Saeko had been younger like when Akio had first met her she would look just like how Natsuki looked now. It was stunning how much alike they looked the only give away that stood them apart was that Saeko had glass the adored her face.

"Akio are you alright." worry obvious in her tone as she looked at her husband. Blinking a couple of times Akio nodded and stood up.

"yes, I quite fine no worries, now lets get this party going shall we?" Akio smiled it was clear in his eyes something wasn't alright.

* * *

><p>"wow look at them dance these people are crazy." Natsuki chuckled and was leaning against the wall with her to friends. That also where leaning against the wall on either side of her, the one on the right of her had brown hair and hazel eyes she was slightly taller then Natsuki and often wore her hair in to braids. She had a fox like face and was pretty for the most part her name was Annabelle but everyone just called her Bell.<p>

"Yeah but look at all the cute boys." The one to Natsuki's left said. She had blonde short hair that was in French curls her face was a little chubby and she was the smallest of the two but she was nice none the less

"Psh are you kidding me come on there all like 12 or 10." Bell shook her head and gave her friend a side long glance. "wouldn't you rather have a man Maya?" Bell asked clearly ready to full out tease her

Pouting slightly Maya didn't respond for a moment until she spotted a cuter older looking boy. "I meant the older ones. Like him" Maya pointed to a boy with curly black hair who was talking to Duran,

"yeah what ever you say they goldy locks." Bell snickered and watched the boy curiously. "why's he talking to your brother Natsuki?"

Natsuki not really paying attention looked over at her brother and the other boy who seemed to be looking over here every few seconds as if they where talking about them then again it didn't matter if they were. Natsuki was often checked out and hit on by most of the boys she encountered when she came to ceremonies or parties and always rejected them it didn't matter how good looking they were Natsuki just never felt an attraction to them.

"oh my god Natsuki he's come over here!." Maya gushed excitingly romantic scenes playing through out her head on how he would come and sweep her off her feet. " what if he likes one of us!." Belled rolled her eyes at Mayas comments and watched him come over stopping just a few feet away from them.

"Hey…" the boy said blushing slightly. He was indeed handsome most likely a little older then Natsuki and her friends he had amazing blue eyes and white teeth with a killer smile. Natsuki raised a brow

"Hey yourself." Bell said all flirty batting her eye lashes slightly at the handsome boy. He blushed some more then moved his attention to Natsuki, causing her friends to both inwardly groan. Why was Natsuki always so lucky sure she was drop dead gorgeous but so weren't Bell and Maya right. Right?

"I… uh was wondering if you would like to dance with me." The boy smiled confidently he was sure a beautiful girl like her would jump at the thought of dancing with him most girls did.

Natsuki raised a brow at him looking rather bored and even yawned which wasn't very lady like at all. She eyed him up and down but yet again like many of the other boys that asked her to be theirs or to dance with them she felt nothing no pull no desire to be help by them.

"Yeah. Uh no thanks maybe Bell or Maya would rather dance with you." Natsuki shrugged and looked at the boys shocked expression. She probably bruised the boys ego but she didn't really care. The boy still looking shocked shook his head like he didn't understand and walked away his head held low.

"wow Natsuki way to kill the guy." Bell laughed softly to herself what was Natsuki's issue she could have any guy she wanted so why didn't she just pick one?

"Yeah Natsuki what's your deal?" Maya eyed her friend curiously looking her friend up and down everything about Natsuki screamed bored as fuck. "why didn't you say yes?"

Sighing Natsuki played with her braid and focused her eyes on the party. "I didn't real attracted to him he didn't make my heart race." Natsuki blushed as she formed the words. Hearing them out loud was way more embarrassing about loud.

"what do you mean?" Bell and Maya asked still clearly confused by there friend though enjoyed the cute blush that graced Natsuki's cheeks.

'My mother told me when she met my father the first time her heart began racing and she felt connected to him within only seconds of meeting, and that she new she was meant to be with him." Natsuki nodded to herself confirming her memory of her mothers story. Yes both Saeko and Akio were madly in love and still where.

"that's so adorable!." Maya gushed as she jumped a little feeling like a little girl after doing so and straightened her posture.

"Well good lucking waiting for the right person Natsuki." Bell shrugged

"Yeah.." Natsuki went back to zoning out wondering when she'd meet that person and what kind of person they would be, the rest of the party went by in a blur.

* * *

><p>"That was the best day ever" Duran said happily as he looked through his gifts once more a pepper mint stick hanging out of his mouth as he focused on the silver cuff lings he was given by one of father's important business friends. Shrugging and not finding the all that great tossed the aside and looked at the train set he got that had copper tracks with small steel beams.<p>

"Indeed it was." Akio said without moving his gaze off his paper work and smoked on his pipe. It was finally time to relax and he was going to enjoy the little time he had left to do that.

"Father would you help me put together my train set?" Duran asked as he looked up at his Father.

"Duran don't speak with your mouth full." Saeko demanded as she looked up from her knitting, then glanced over at Natsuki who was reading a book by the fire.

"Natsuki help your brother with his train set." Saeko asked her daughter softly. Only getting a small huff from her in responds

"ha no way girls don't know anything about trains." Duran grinned as he attached a piece that clearly didn't belong to the other.

"as if dog face I've had several toy train sets before you were even born, which by the way I set up all by myself." Natsuki glared over her shoulder at her little brother _I ought to kick his ass_

Duran glared back and then looked down at his set again seeing he just messed up and grumbled a little. "Well what ever girls still don't know anything about boy stuff girls are weak." Duran nodded to himself

"Why you little" Natsuki slid out of her chair and was about to knock out her little brother before their father cleared his throat and got their attention. And grinned at the pair of eyes that looked up instantly.

"Stop fighting you two, you must love each other not argue about such silly things." Akio put his paper down and eyed them both

"As if I'll ever love dog face over here." Natsuki declared and crossed her arms, she didn't feel like being a lady at the moment. Akio frowned unhappily as his daughter and son.

"now, now you two I know you bicker but deep down we know you both love each other." Saeko said stealing the young ones eyes off there father. Both Natsuki and Duran rolled they're eyes and shook there heads

"That's right, we are a family we must all love each other and be there for each other through thick and thin." Akio stood and put small log on the fire. "Now its tie for bed for both of you."

Both Natsuki and Duran groaned and where about to beg to stay up when there father gave them the _'no questions asked look. Sighing they both said there good nights and went to bed._

"_Akio…" Saeko watched her husband stare at the flames that licked at the new log and engulfed it with dancing flames of yellow and orange._

"_The war… its coming." Akio could feel Saeko's shocked expression in the tense atmosphere that was starting to build up._

"_But I thought-"_

"_There's no stopping it…" Akio shook his head and turned to face his wife sadness filling their eyes._

"_what do we do?"_

"_we run. We pack up all our stuff and head out to where its safe." Akio shook his head, he looked older when he was stressed much older. Saeko and nodded._

"_and the children?" Saeko asked worriedly._

"_I'll tell the tomorrow to start getting ready, I don't know how long we have before…before they attack._

_Akio pulled Saeko into his arms and hugged her tight little did they know they were being watch a small tear slid down Natsuki's face as a feeling of dread consumed her._

* * *

><p><strong>soo yeah like i said it short idk why but as we get into this more the chapters will get longer i promise. those of you who havent noticed yet yes Natsuki and her family are jewish and are in WW2 period so things should get interesting i got big plans for this story as for the type-os and stuff yeah i dont have a beta so sorry . ok this Authors note is long enough see you all soon!<strong>

**Also yes Natsukis kind of out of character (as in badass) cuz lets just face it things were differnt back then dont worry though shell get her tie to shine ;O Caio**


	2. Deport

Akio pulled Saeko into his arms and hugged her tight little did they know they were being watch a small tear slid down Natsuki's face as a feeling of dread consumed her.

Natsuki stood up from her hidden position and slowly walked down the small hallway opening a dark colored wooden door and entered her brothers room.

"Duran." Natsuki whispered her eyes searching in the dark and her hands lifted in front of her making sure she didn't crash into anything.

"Yes Natsuki?" the sound of her tired brothers voice came out stopping her and determining she was close to the bed bent down still searching with her hands and found the edge of it. Sighing with relief that she didn't trip she sat on the bed.

"Natsuki..?" Duran asked softly and shifted under his covers only able to see the outline of his sister in the dark his smoky grey eyes searching for Natsuki emeralds. Sometimes he thought Natsuki was their mother when her could see them from behind and often got confused when he would wake up early in the morning still sleepy and see their mother with her glasses off.

"Duran, lets sleep together tonight ok?" Natsuki said tiredly the news from her father made her feel exhausted she new she had to keep Duran safe when her mother and father were busy with other matters

"Natsuki, I.." Duran stammered he was scared he had heard his parents conversation his room was right under the living room and their parents weren't talking to quietly for his to ease drop. "I heard them Natsuki…what they said I-"

Natsuki silenced him with a light tap to his lips with her finger, she could see a little better now that her eyes were adjusted to the dark.

"It's ok Duran, we'll be ok." Natsuki moved to get under the covers and laid down beside Duran who immediately wrapped his small arms around her and cuddled close. Her parents were right of course Natsuki loved Duran very much even though she often insulted him and he her she still cared about hi with all her heart. When her mother told her she was having a baby Natsuki was absolutely excited and wanted a baby sister.

When the day came though and a baby brother came instead Natsuki didn't much care after seeing how cute he was and when he smiled up at her with his smoky grey eyes her heart melted. Yes Duran was very important to her of course she'd never admit that

"Duran." Natsuki asked quietly, upon not receiving an answer Natsuki assumed he had fallen asleep, she turned her attention back to the ceiling she couldn't really see because of the darkness. _What's going to happen? Will we be safe, what if we get caught in the war… no bad thoughts bad thoughts…_

Natsuki closed her eyes trying to push her bad thoughts to the furthest spot in the back of her mind and attempted to sleep

Natsuki, Duran wake up now!" Saeko's worried voice came out loud and clear as she entered the room pulling clothes out of Duran's dresser. Natsuki sat up right away she new better then to disobey her Mother. Watching Saeko go through the trunk at the foot of the bed Natsuki shook her brother awake and stepped onto the cold wooden floor instantly missing the warm bed she was just in.

"Mother what's going on?" Natsuki shivered at the fear in her mothers eyes. Duran finally getting out of bed and realizing the worried atmosphere watched began getting dressed pulling clothes over his night clothes

"Mom?" Natsuki asked once more finally getting the attention of the busy Saeko.

"We need to leave now hurry and get dressed your fathers getting the car now hurry." Saeko rushed the out the door and handed Natsuki some clothes before grabbing more viable things such as jewelry, money and family heirlooms. Then a breaking off the gold frames of there family photo's.

Natsuki dressed into her black shoes that were less dressy then the ones fro the previous day and a black dress then pulled on a brown coat that reached to her knees and a brown hat she then grabbed a one of the suit cases her mother had filled and hurried out the door to meet up with them.

"Mother…where's everyone going?" Natsuki asked noticing many of her neighbors were doing the same as them. They were carrying all they good and packed there cars, or those who had cars. Natsuki looked around some more noticing men in black army suits wearing a red band on there left arm.

"we are being deported to the east." Saeko whispered to her children and helped them into the car there father was driving.

"every ones being deported?" Duran blinked as he watched some kids point and laugh at some of the families that were in a hurry to leave. Hearing his father grunt in the front seat looked over at him his eyes searching Akio's in the mirror.

"No just the Jewish families." Akio's fist tightened around the steering wheel baring his knuckles white and his lips forming a large frown as he carefully made his way through the crowds of people covering the streets.

"Why us?" Natsuki grumbled as she crossed her arms and brow furrowed cutely as she tried thinking of a good reason. Upon hearing her father sighed she waited listening for the answer she truly never wanted to know.

"the war has started and we are evacuating to some where safe, there has been news that an attack has been placed and we don't know when it doing to happen we need to leave now." Akio shook his head slowly his eyes much to tired to handle the stress.

"But why us first it makes no sense." Natsuki said mostly to herself. her head throbbed slightly as her mind worked to figure this all out. they were well into the county part of Berlin now heading east to the next town over.

"Saeko did you bring all the papers?" Akio gave a side long glace over at his wife who much like him looked exhausted neither of the got much sleep last night and spent the night talking quietly.

"Yes I have all our papers just like you asked." Saeko held up a bundle of paper wrapped up in a red string.

"Good…we are going to need them." Akio sighed and focused on the road.

"team A take sector D and clear it out team B take sector F all persons found will be taken captive and deported onto the trains." A loud voice yelled over the sirens and marching to two groups of about 50 men in uniforms. "Those who refuse to go or attempt to escape will be shot is that understood!" the man yelled as he eyed the rows of men

"Yes Sit!" they yelled back to there commander who smiled at there obedience

"Get moving maggots." He yelled and walked off as the men began running to their assigned sectors. Most of the men weren't men at all some where as young as 12. Some where in there early to id 20's and some where in there 40's some where tall fat and short only the ones with blonde hair and blue eyes truly stood out but most of the time all there faced blended into one they all looked the same. And they where all safe as long as they didn't stand out of line hell some of them were even Jews who begged for their lives and thus were returned as soldiers to kill their own kind.

The man walked over to another group of solders and saluted them. his browns eyes sparkling with anticipation for today's mission.

"Aye, Reito looking good out there ordering troops around." A young an with light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair grinned as her saluted back mischief clear in his eyes. "Fun isn't it feeling all big bad and important.

"Save it William's I don't want to hear it." Reito frowned and watched surrounding soldiers herding the Jews into a line of documentations and onto packed trains. "Look at them a bunch of animals, theses nasty Jews have filled these streets for to long." Retio shook his head and eyed his companions.

"I agree its about time they started herding off to camps I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time now." William's grinned

"how long do you think it will take before we clear out this sector?" The one who had been being quiet for some time now asked his eyes darting from side to side as he watched the horrors surrounding them. People were screaming and tripping all around them a couple people even fell into the train tracks only to meet there maker after being hit by the trains

"Takumi, stop being a puss it'll probably take all day." William's yawned and looked at the much younger boy. Takumi was in fact a Jew himself but his uncle one of the fuehrer's body guards put a good word in for him and made him be a soldier his older sister Mai was also under protection but only as long at Takumi followed orders, Mai's job was to feed the soldiers at the concentration camps and hand out the slop to the prisoners there.

"I'm not a pu-." Takumi was cut off as a gunshot rang out across the station soon people where in a frenzy and began screaming and running away only causing ore shots to ring out and shoot those people. Takumi winced as the sight of blood filled the cracks in the ground.

Reito whistled and watched as soldiers took control of the crowed and shoved them back into line

"We that will keep the in line now wont it." William's laughter filled the air causing some people to look his way.

"By the way, Reito where is Rrushi?" Williams asked as he came down from his mirth and run his fingers through his messy hair and replaced his cap back on.

"he's still at the camp he said he was put on inventory check, I guess some Jews have been stealing some tools in attempt to escape." Reito frowned and shook his head he couldn't understand why Rrushi didn't just give the job to a weaker soldier and come on the outing with them where all the real fun was.

"Damn dirty Jews." Williams placed his pistol into his holster and crossed his arms as he watched the some tanks drive by causing a wicked grin to form upon his lips. "I've just got to get me one of those."

Reito watched the tanks roll by not stopping for those in its path crushing down a family of Jews.

"Wow! Did you see that! That dirty Jews head just popped off!" William's laughed and walked off to get a closer look. The man was clearly a psycho.

"Next." A bald man in a black uniform yelled pointing to the direct the family he was just dealing with to the direction of the trains.

Akio handed the papers to the man and watched nervously as he read through them. His brow furrowed and lifted as he seemed slightly impressed.

"Mr. Akio your all set you and your family please take belongings to that pile over there then board train on platform B if stopped simply show this note to the soldier also place these patches on all your clothing." The man said barely even looking at Akio.

"Thank you." Akio took his papers back and the patches and lead his family to the bag drop off.

"How come we aren't going to train A everyone's going there." Duran asked as he looked up at his father clearly confused.

"Akio.." Saeko looked at her husband who seems relieved.

"Thanks to my position I'm able to get us to a slums in the next town over… the people on train A. and well I don't know what there fate is. Akio sighed and placed his bag and suit case on the cart and his family followed suit.

"so we are-"

"Safe yes… for now." Akio showed his slip to a soldier on Platform B then boarded the train with his family in tow. They found a place to sit and got comfortable the ride would be a long one.

"There's hardly anyone in here." Natsuki noticed as she looked around the train only a few people were seated near the a few rows back.

"We must be riding first class!" Duran beamed happily standing up in his seat and looking around.

"Duran sit down this instant." Saeko demanded pulling him down by his wrist.

"But-" Duran countered

"No buts don't talk unless I say." Saeko eyed her son until he knew she was being serious and looked down at his feet pouting. Sighing after settling him down Saeko looked over at Natsuki.

"Natsuki?" Saeko asked worried for her daughter.

"he's dead…" Natsuki said her eyes glued to the dead old man be lifted and thrown into a pile of other bodies. The old an had simply been trying to pick up his pass and accidentally bumped a young soldier who shot him with no hesitation.

"Who?" Saeko looked out the window and saw the pile of bodies and gasped pulling Natsuki away from the window.

"Don't look darling just look some where besides out side." Saeko asked quietly. She could see the hollow look in her daughters eyes. So much trauma was already building and it had only been half a day.

Akio who had been quiet until now looked over at his daughter and frowned how would he protect them he had gotten the a safe place but how long until that place was no longer safe could they hide? But where?

The train began moving both Akio and Saeko letting out a relieved sigh as the train station got smaller and smaller until was no longer in view. Natsuki looked out the window again and watched the trees and shrubs pass by most of the land they were passing was flat and had a few trees scattered about.

The sky was finally changing to colors of gold and pink as the sun began to descend to the ground ending another day and starting a new night. Natsuki could swear she saw smoke far on the horizon she wasn't really sure where it was from maybe there was a fire.

Feeling absolutely exhausted Natsuki closed her eyes for a little while not planning on falling asleep.

_Bang Bang!_

"That's another 2." William's laughed as he looked at the scrawny bodies that lay beneath his feet blood leaking out of the fresh new holes that were poking out of there foreheads. A sigh came from behind him.

William's turned around a grin still plastered on his face.

"Ah Rrushi. didn't see you there." William's eyed the beautiful young man who's hair was a sandy brown and skin as sooth and flawless as an angels. His roman nose was surly cut from marble and perfect size. He had a polite smile on his face showing off his dazzling white teeth. But William's favorite part of this beautiful man was his crimson red eyes that shined brightly with amusement.

"Is it really necessary to kill my workers?" Rrushi asked his head tilted off to the side as if puzzled by the idea.

"they where slacking, surely you noticed Rrushi." Williams shrugged and looked down at the bleedings. Rrushi stood beside him a frowned slightly. Williams gave him a side long glance. Yes Rrushi's eyes reminded him of the blood of his victims. He loved it

"Ara, but I still need them none the less. I'm holding you responsible for cleaning these bodies up Williams" the man said shaking his head from side to side. "Honestly your going to get me in trouble."

"no worries I'll take care of it." Williams grabbed the ankle of each victim and dragged them out of the room. Looking around the room Rrushi noticed the workers stopped.

"Get back to work." Rrushi said firmly a polite smile never leaving his lips. The men and woman rushed back to work not wanting to join the same fate as there fallen friends.

Rrushi left the room knowing his shift was over and headed off to his special quarters. Closing the door behind him and locking it. He then walked up to his mirror and examined himself. Is crimson eyes met crimson in the mirror and saw what no one else saw.

"that man is psychotic." he frowned at the mirror and began pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the side then the mouse grey shirt underneath until he reached the bandages around his chest. Frowning once more at the reflection

"And I psychotic for putting myself in danger…" Pulling off the bandages two breast appeared fro under them finally feeling like they could breathe again. "Aren't I Shizuru?" She whispered to herself.


	3. Oswiecim!

**Hey guys im back :D phew this chapter took forever and of course isnt beta-ededed? 3 im trying no one is answering my requests though *sigh* any who as promised a brand new ong ass chapter awaits you! sorry for any erros and such my keyboard tents to be crap... stupid M button is kind broken but enough complaining on with the show! **

**BEFORE YOU READ!*** Warning this story is M rated for a reason due to the fact that WW2 was a gruesome time many things in this story may offend you if you dont like it please leave now thank you!. also due to the fact that this is a fanfic it is not completly accurate.**

* * *

><p>Frowning once more at the reflection<p>

"And I psychotic for putting myself in danger…" Pulling off the bandages two breast appeared from under them finally feeling like they could breathe again. "Aren't I Shizuru?" She whispered to herself.

Shizuru turned her back on the mirror and looked around her room. It was small and plain with white walls and a hard gray floor. Towards the left corner of the room was a small bed with a white pillow and brown blanket made neatly. At the foot of the bed was a small chest that held Shizuru's spare blanket and boots. Against the wall stood a wooden armoire containing her uniforms and a small shelf holding her ammo and extra pistol. And to the right of that was the mirror.

Shizuru made her way to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Sighing to herself she unlaced her boots and kicked them off to the side. She was exhausted from the intakes of Jews, gypsies, and other people accused of having no right to be considered a human being. She didn't truly want to sleep either her dreams were always plagued with the faces of those she was forced to kill. Reluctantly turning off the light Shizuru got comfortable and waited for the screams to fill her dreams.

* * *

><p>"Natsuki wake up we have arrived." Akio voice came slipping his daughter out of her slumber with ease.<p>

"Nn.." Natsuki eyes opened slowly trying to adjust the to the darkness that surrounded her. "Where are we." Natsuki peered around the dark train and watched as the families that had been riding with them stepped off the train.

"Oswiecim Poland." Akio frowned and followed his daughters emeralds with his smoky grey watching the passengers step off the train and where pulled away by soldiers shoving them to the correct line.

"I thought we where going east of Germany…" Natsuki rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up now taking noticed to her mothers worried expression. Duran was holding her hand tightly looking scared and jumpy every voice his head snapped to that direction as if listening for a threat his black hair much like Natsuki's and Saeko's in a mess from the long night on the train.

"So did we…" Akio scratched his thick beard and picked up his suit case filled with their family treasures. And smoothed out his black suit and coat before gesturing his family to follow him off the train to the awaiting soldiers.

"Get in line Jew." One soldier spat as he eyed the Kuga family. "less you want a bullet in your head." He laughed darkly and pushed Akio forward into the line. The other soldier put his boot in Duran's path causing the boy to trip into the muddy ground. That had been soaked by the snow that had began coming and going for a few weeks now.

"Oi! You little shit! You got mud on my boots!" The soldier grabbed a now terrified Duran by the collar and backed handed him causing him to see a flash of white and now a horrible ringing in his ears. Then dropped him onto the ground and was about to kick him in the ribs.

"No please sir!" Akio called and got on his knees to beg the man to stop. "My son he is a fool and knows he was wrong to dirty the boots of a soldier like yourself ." Akio pleaded at the now sneering soldiers.

"Your lucky your daddy's not stupid or you would be dead by now boy." The Soldier cracked his neck and looked at Akio. "Clean my boots you dirty Jew! Before I make you lick it clean."

"Father.." Natsuki was shocked to see her father even revert to begging. He wasn't a coward! He was a very important business man who should be respected.

"Natsuki shush." Saeko pulled her daughter to her making sure she didn't try anything reckless. Saeko was very angry herself but knew better then to try and come to her sons aid if she had they both would have been dead. She was sure Duran would be ok, the soldier hadn't punched him, though she was sure being back handed had hurt just as well.

"of course sir." Akio complied and began cleaning the soldiers boot with his handkerchief making sure to make them shine to please the soldiers." There you go sir." Akio bowed his head and didn't dare to look at the soldier as he inspected his boot.

"Hmm. What do you think John?" The soldier asked admiring his now shiny black boots. The Jew had done a good job. He admitted to himself.

"I think he missed a spot." John replied rather amused while he watched Akio looked at the boots shocked he was sure to clean them both very well and was confused when he didn't see the spot he had missed.

"Where?" The soldier asked a sick smile appearing on his face catching on to what his friend was implying.

"right. HERE!" John swung his boot back and kicked it forward into a pile of mug covering a wide eyed Akio in mud and snow. Both the soldiers barked with laughter and walked away giving each other high5's

"Father!." Natsuki ran over to her father after the soldiers left and dropped down on her knees trying to clean the mud off her father. Duran began crying softly to himself feeling guilt sink in.

"I'm alright Natsuki, thank you." Akio stood up and dusted himself off as best as he could. His black suit and coat where now covered in mud and his beard had caught some as well. Akio turned and faced Duran who was being comforted by Saeko. "Duran are you ok?" Akio asked sadly

Duran nodded once then looked up at his father rubbing the tears out of his eyes. He had to be strong he was considered a man now. "Yes father. And you?"

"I'm fine." Akio patted his son on the head and looked over to his wife. "Lets go" He said simply walked back into line. They waited in line quietly Saeko made sure to keep Natsuki close to her and Akio. Though she was worried for both her children she knew Natsuki was in more danger then them all. Natsuki was young and beautiful any soldier who's eyes were caught could come up to Natsuki and take her if they so pleased.

"Natsuki make sure to keep your eyes forward and your head low." Saeko whispered to her daughter. She saw Natsuki nod her head and pull her hat down lower. Saeko then glanced over at Duran who was rubbing his now bruised cheek. She smiled softly at him when he caught her looking at him. He smiled back then winced when it caused his cheek to have a dull throb.

"We are going to be here for a while." Akio's hushed voice came.

"How any people do you think are ahead of us?" Saeko tried peering over the heads of those in front of them.

"At least a 200 hundred maybe more." Akio scratched his beard and his tired eyes searched the line of people. It was starting to get light out now, Akio guessed it to be at least 6am now. The train ride had taken all night and was quite uneventful and Akio was running on fumes not having slept for 2 days now.

* * *

><p>"Rrushi! Wake up you slacker." Williams voice came from behind the locked metal door of Shizuru's special quarters. The only reason she had it was because she was a gifted young 'man' and was the 'head masters' favorite which earned her, her own room. And he had simply said "<em>to hell with your family being 'yellow skins' you're the best damn soldier in your squad!" <em>Shizuru's family was Kyoto-born and from the Kansai region of Japan. Shizuru was born in Poland though and not seen as a foreigner.

"be right out." Shizuru said sleepily masking her voice to sound more deep. Shizuru rolled out of bed and landed on the hard cold floor with a thud. Her back beginning to throb, it was actually pretty amusing to Shizuru but damn had that hurt.

"Rrushi?" Williams eyed the door suspiciously

"B-be there in a minute." Shizuru quickly wrapping the last of her bandages around her chest pulled on her clean mouse grey shirt on over her head then pulled her jacket on buttoning it up and placing the red slash onto her left arm. Shizuru then placed her cap onto her head and pistol into her holster. Nodding in the mirror and smiling as amusement on how appeared as a man unlocked her door and stepped out then relocked it.

"kannin na." Shizuru said simply giving the young man a dashing smile, which he gave back with his own.

"The big guy wants to see us Rrushi so get your ass in gear." Williams shrugged and walked off towards the 'big guys' office. Shizuru not particularly liking Williams language matched his strides and followed him to the gray dreary building. Once in side they took a left up a some metal stairs and went down a narrow hall.

"What does he want with us." Shizuru asked calmly.

"I guess we got a mission or something, probably knew we were the best for the job and wants us to go release hell." Williams glanced over at Rrushi watching his calm demeanor. Seeing nothing but a calm, almost bored look, turned his eyes onto the flickering lights above them. Shizuru inwardly cringed at Williams words not sure what was in store for them.

"here we go." Williams beamed and knocked on the metal door twice. Some shuffling was heard then a grunt.

"Come in." the voice called out to them Williams complied and opened the metal door and closing it after both him and Shizuru entered. "ah there you two are."

"Sir" both Shizuru and Williams clicked there heals together and saluted the man sitting in a big chair behind a wooden desk filled with papers, pens and a stamp for enclosing letters.

"how is my camp going." the man asked then taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes before glancing back over at them. "At ease"

Shizuru and Williams stood in the 'at ease' stance and watched the wrinkled face man. A sly smile spilling over Williams face.

"as slick as blood on ice sir." Williams eyes sparked with mischief, as he watched the mans eyebrows lift.

"I see." The man grunted and got more comfortable in his chair before leaning closer on his desk to stare at the to soldiers. "I have a job for you boys, I'm sure your going to enjoy it." he grabbed the papers he was glancing over before the two had come.

"sounds juicy. What is the mission." Williams could feel the excitement in his core being to expand through his body. He licked his lips and waited silently. _please be destructive please be destructive_ he cheered in his head.

The fat man grinned at his soldiers enthusiasm and looked down at the paper once more. "some of our pilots are missing after berlins down fall our men got killed now they need skilled soldiers to man a the guns and have asked me to give them two of my best men. that's why I've called you both in. you'll head to base and get geared up and ready to go. The man once again looked up at his soldiers. Noticing Williams fidgeting wanting to jump up and down like a little boy when he got candy and Rrushi who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"what's our target." Williams asked curiously

A big grin spread across that fat mans face "OswiecimPoland." he leaned back in his chair and lifted his cap and ran a hand through his graying hair. "Tonight we bomb it and capture those who flee or are hiding."

"Ara," Shizuru finally spoke not liking the feeling in her gut.

* * *

><p>Hours had past and the sun was glaring at the Kuga family from up high. They had been waiting for there chance in line for 5 hours now. Apparently 200 people had been an understatement on Akio's behalf.<p>

"Next a older man sitting at a metal table called." The Kuga's were next. Walking up Akio pulled their papers from his pocket and handed them to the man. The man read through them stamped some things and ripped a couple of papers in half then glanced up at the family noticing their yellow stars on there clothes.

"Go into line 5 and wait to be deported to your new sector." The man said tiredly and waved them out of the way with his hand. They entered line 5 which was much smaller then the line they had been in.

"I'm sick of waiting." Natsuki grumbled and crossed her arms. "My feet hurt and I'm tired."

"I'm sorry darling but theirs nothing I can do." Akio looked down at his daughter sadly. He couldn't agree more all he wanted to do was sleep.

"look a car" Duran blurted out and pointed to the now approaching car that had wooden cart attached to it looking like a simple box. It stopped at the front of the line and two men jumped out carrying rifle's. They herded the families onto the cart and packed them in as tight as possible. By the time the Kuga's where in there where already 40 people jammed into it.

"I-I cant breathe." Natsuki groaned and tried moving from the bodies of people that surrounded her.

"I cant move and something poking me!" Duran yelled panic filling him, he didn't know where they were going.

"Just stay close to me." Akio said to his worried family.

"I doubt I could get any closer even if I wanted to." Natsuki hissed sarcastically she was pressed up against a wall with her father pressed into her side and Duran on the other her mother was pressed against Akio other side. No this wasn't good Natsuki was bad with tight small places and it was even worse with other people around her. So many people and the cart reeked of something foul.

"Natsuki don't talk to your father like that." Saeko's quiet voice came muffled out by the other peoples voices. "He's just worried for us."

"I'm worried for us too." Natsuki said under her breath.

"I want to go home." Duran sniffled feeling tears stain his mud covered cheeks. Natsuki wiped the tears from her brothers face as best as she could. "I know I know." She cooed softly to him.

The ride continued on. The road was bumpy and hushed whispers of fear were passed along to those in the small box.

"I cant do this! I cant breathe." One person yelled

"stop it your killing him!" A shrill woman's voice came. The woman tried pushing the panicking man off an elderly old man. But he just pushed her off.

"why's it matter he's old he going to die anyways." The man scared horsed voice said as he kept beating and strangling the man.

Voices murmured as they watched the horror unfold no one could help the man they were all to packed in and practically on top of each other. More yells and screams where heard. Natsuki made sure to keep Duran from looking and Akio cried softly into Akio's shoulder.

The fear stricken man stopped strangling the old man after his body stopped moving. The old mans face was covered in blood from the mans beating.

"he's dead." One whispered to another soon they all where whispering.

"The truck it stopped." One person notice looking out through the cracks of there wooden prison. Soon the doors opened and there eyes slowly adjusted at the bright after noon light.

"throw out your dead." A soldier voice came. The panic man threw the old mans body out of the cart then jumped out and hit the ground running terror in his eyes.

_Bang_!

The man dropped dead into the snow. Gasps were heard from the scene that unfolded.

"Any more dead?" the soldier asked calmly. A few more bodies where thrown out followed by mournful cries of the dead's loved ones. After this the soldier closed and locked the doors to the wooden cart. The people moved a little 5 bodies had been thrown out of those who died from suffocation being stepped on or being strangled. The sad truth was they were thankful for the space that those bodies had given up allowing some people to move better.

"I cant believe what the world has come to." Akio's whispered mostly to himself. Natsuki hearing this looked up at her father. _what's next…how are we going to survive this? I thought the soldiers were suppose to be helping us…_

An hour passed and they arrived at their "sector" it was the slums of Oswiecim. Soldiers marched through the streets and Jewish families huddled together trying to stay warm as they entered into different buildings. The wooden doors of the cart unlocked and opened once more and a soldier appeared in front of them.

"Throw out your dead." he said again and thus 3 more bodies were thrown out. Natsuki wondered to herself how so many could have died with in the hour long trip. But suspected people amongst them killing each other in order to make more room.

"now come out." The soldier demanded and stepped aside as one by one the people and jumped out of the cart thankfully and began stretching and taking deep breaths of fresh air no longer have to endure the foul smell coming from inside the cart. Another soldier appeared and looked at them all waiting for the attention of the families.

"families of four and 3's form a group over here." he pointed to the spot he wanted them in and ther complied silently.

"Families of 2's over here." Once more he pointed to a spot on the ground. "Elderly stand here." Everyone silently obey and waited for further instruction. "Private Snow take the family of 4's and 3's to housing 8 and Private Erik take the families of 2's to housing 3.

"Sir!" They both saluted and lead the families to there housing. Several of the elderly waited for there orders.

Natsuki was about to ask a question when several gun shots went off she turned around to see in the distance the bodies of the elderly laying in the now bloodied snow. Silencing her with in seconds a shudder went down her spine and turned around facing the buildings in front of her.

"in here." Private Snow said in a deadpanned voice and opened a door leading into housing 8 the Kuga's and other families entered the two roomed house 5 other families were already in there all looking up to see who the soldier had brought.

"You are to stay in side all hours of the day besides 2pm to 3:30pm those who break curfew will be punished." He looked at all the families and patted his gun resting against his hip.

Natsuki gulped knowing fully well that the soldier around her will all to excited to use there guns whenever the opportunity was brought itself up. And with that the soldier left them locking the door of there new home.

"finally." Akio sighed tiredly his family was now safe though in a crowded room but at least no soldiers were around. The Kuga family looked for an available spot to sit and rest while Duran looked around and ended up talking to some of the other kids that were present. Akio and Saeko placed there coats on the floor and used them as pillows so they could catch up on the much needed sleep.

"your father and I need sleep Natsuki how about you go play with Duran if your not to tired." Saeko looked up sleepily at Natsuki. The girl seemed confused and not know what to do with herself.

"Alright mother." Natsuki stood of from her spot on the floor and walked around the small room before tripping over something.

_Thud!_

Natsuki landed fast first on the old floor boards of the building. _fucking bitch!_ Natsuki cussed in her head and looked behind her at what had tripped her. Sitting there was a worried winkled face woman who was probably in her 50's her eyes were a pale green and her hair was short and mostly gray. She was dressed in a simple black dress and a brown shall over her shoulders. The older woman had a fading bruise on the side of her forehead that was extremely out of place on the kind woman's face.

"Oh! My are you alright dear?" The old woman asked quite concerned with the young girl's state. Blush spreading over a now embarrassed Natsuki's cheeks, Natsuki stood up and helped the old woman up carefully before dusting herself off

"I'm sorry Omi[1]." Natsuki looked down and bowed at the older woman.

"Oh its quite alright dear." The older woman dismissed Natsuki's apologies with a wave of her hand.

"But-"

The old woman shook her head and smiled warmly at Natsuki her pale green eyes dancing with amusement at the child's clearly still red cheeks. "What's your name dear." The old woman asked changing the topic.

"Kuga, Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki preformed a small bow and looked at the old woman. Who was nodding and smiling at her. To say the girl in front of her was beautiful would be a understatement as she watched the young girl bow_. To be young again.._ the old woman smiled at her thoughts that were soon interrupted by Natsuki's husky voice.

"And you Omi?" Natsuki asked politely, well calling the woman Omi wasn't exactly polite, but the older woman didn't seem to mind Natsuki's bluntness. She instead just smiled more and laughed softly.

"Maria Graceburt." The old woman did her own little bow to Natsuki, then stood up straight to examine the young girl. Natsuki's clothes where long from clean after her journey to Poland and the long waits in the lines had tired her out.

"You must be fro the one of the families who have came today." Maria stated softly. Natsuki shifted her weight from her right foot to her left. She could see the pity in Omi Maria's eyes and she didn't like it. She didn't like people pitying her.

"Er…yeah, me and my family just got here a little while ago." Natsuki stated quietly.

"My family and I." Maria corrected. Natsuki's brow twitched slightly upon hearing the old woman correcting her grammar. She hadn't been paying attention to her words and after al she's been through she didn't really care.

"yes, MY family and I. just got her a little while ago from the station. We had to wait in line for a long time and some soldiers even beat up my younger brother but he's ok now." Natsuki confessed she was surprised she was talking so easily to the older woman.

"I see, well that is a shame, but I'm glad to hear he is well." Maria smiled softly at the girl.

"He's over there playing," Natsuki pointed to Duran who was playing with some other boys. "wanna meet him?" Natsuki asked.

"Want to." Maria correct Natsuki receiving a glare from the young girls bright emeralds. Maria just gave her a small frown not liking be glared at but wasn't really affected by it. "Natsuki should be more graceful tripping over people and talking like an uneducated barbarian does not flatter your beauty."

Natsuki turned beet red and looked at her feet and mumbled quietly to herself. Maria laughed a bell like sound filling the room. Natsuki soon began to smile missing the such sounds like laughter she wasn't even sure if it were possible for people to be happy in such times.

"Geez Omi your really something." Natsuki shook her head a small smile still on her lips.

The room was now dark filled with sleeping bodies and Natsuki had long since said good night to her new friend Omi Maria. Sleep was catching up to her but her mind still filled with her conversation with Omi Maria.

"_So where yours family Omi?" Natsuki asked curiously. Natsuki had already introduced her family to Maria and were not enjoying some bread and watery soup in the far corner of the two roomed building._

_Maria gave a small sigh and looked at her bowl of soup like it was the most interesting thing in the world._

"_They have moved on to heaven." Marias quiet voice echoed by sadness._

"_What happened?"_

"_I suppose the stress of all the horrible things got to them my sister and her daughter were with me. By the time we got here her daughter had grown ill and thus deemed to weak and was killed and the guilt ate away at my dear friends heart. Soon she followed her daughter to a new life somewhere I wish to reach one day." Maria's pale green eyes met with beautiful bright emeralds searching them for any pity but all she found was understanding and kindness. Natsuki could feel a lump form in her throat and her heart wrenched at the thought of Maria's pain. Unlike Maria, Natsuki had her family and they were all healthy._

"_I'm sorry." Natsuki's eyes lowered from Maria's feeling bad for her new friend._

"_It's ok Natsuki, I am not so alone know that I have met you." Maria smiled softly and patted the girls head._

Natsuki finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this." Shizuru's worried voice came from the darkness of the hallway Williams and her were walking down. They had finally reached the base where they would soon board the planes that would carry them off to Oswiecim for there attack.<p>

"Don't be a puss. This is going to be great! I've never been in a plane before!" Williams first pumped the air. Clueless to the fact that Shizuru wasn't talking about riding the plane.

"Ara, Williams excited like a little boy." Shizuru chuckled at her psychotic friends excitement though on the inside her heart was beating horridly fast. Williams scowled at his companion he wasn't a boy! He was a man! A strong brave soldier!

Girlish giggles and whispers could be heard from down the hall where a group of women in uniforms much like Shizuru's and Williams only complimented with a skirt. As Williams and Shizuru got closer the excitement from the girls grew. Shizuru could hear them whispering her name quietly.

"Evening ladies." Shizuru placed a charming smile on her face when the girls where only a few feet away. The girls swooned by Shizuru's soothing voice and amused red eyes gushed and blushed not sure what to do.

"E-evening Rrushi!" one excitedly said smiling as brightly as she could.

"Are you off on a mission." Another blurted Shizuru looked at her causing the girl to blush madly.

"Ara, Indeed I am."

"That's so cool!." another one gushed. Williams cleared his throat fro behind Shizuru causing the group of fan girls to pull there attention fro Shizuru to him. They all began blushing again realizing the famous Williams was also in there presence.

"Williams! Are you joining Rrushi on the mission too?" the first girl asked. Williams gave her a flirtish lopsided grin and chuckled.

" well of course, Me and Rrushi are the best of the best after all." Williams loved it when the attention was on him though usually Shizuru got it first she had a way of alluring girls to her with her charm and seductive eyes.

"Maybe when you boys are done you'll join us for a drink?" The tallest girl lowered her eyes seductively at Williams and Shizuru her body language screaming lust. "what do you say?"

"maybe if your lucky." Williams shrugged.

More giggles came and both Shizuru and Williams said goodbye to the girls before continuing on to their mission. They had a job to do and needed to get in gear. They entered through a metal door leading into a hanger where there crew was waiting for them. They got into heavier boots with more grip and a winter jacket being told it would be cold once they began flying and there body would be exposed to the winds.

"we are so getting laid tonight Rrushi!" Williams said as he clipped the belt to his on onto his restraints so if they were shot at he wouldn't fall out of the plane. This plane was built slightly different from the usually standard ones to platforms were on the side of the pane with guns attached where Shizuru and William would be standing and gunning down their targets the restraints wrapped across there chest and in the middle a chain was hooked up to the guns post.

"Ara, you seem so sure about that." Shizuru smiled at her companion

"Well duh! You saw how they were looking at m-"

"Me." Shizuru cut him off a smug smile appearing on her face.

"S-shut up!" Williams yelled throwing his arms up in the air. Laughing Shizuru finished adjusting her restraints and looked back over at a fuming Williams. "Now now I was only teasing."

"yeah whatever." Williams huffed and looked away his ego now bruised. Shizuru chuckled and looked around. She wasn't excited to see the girls again after the mission. Shizuru knew they were only interested in sleeping with her. She had seen the girls before back at the camp women. Woman weren't really allowed to have jobs the law even stated so. The women that did have jobs were teachers or doctors or rarely soldiers themselves. Women that were SS soldiers weren't meant for battle but only to do small jobs around the camps or satisfy the male soldiers working there. This wasn't the role Shizuru wished for so she posed a male soldier.

"Ready to go boys?" Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice. There pilot was standing in front of the plane. Both of them nodded signaling the pilot to climb into his plane and start the engine. Soon all three of them were in the air flying over Poland 5 other planes followed behind them. Shizuru pulled her goggles over her face and wrapped her gloved hands around her gun. Oswiecim was in site and completely abandoned besides the families locked inside the buildings.

"_Here we go" Shizuru breathed_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Omi means Nanny in German Natsuki is pretty uch caling her a old grandma lol.<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long to update! and i now some things are off but lets face it im not a pro at WW2 i tried my best to explain things though and soe of you may be aware that it is true that woman were only seen as a way to repopulate Germany with Pure germans causing a baby boom Hitler himself passed a law encouraging women get pregnet as much as possiable!.**

**Once again sorry for the errors im still looking for a Beta and i tried to catch the errors while i was typing. please review and such it encourages me to write faster! and once again Caio~**


	4. Crossing Paths

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy lately and i know i promised to post this thursday but some things went wrong .**

**But you'll be glad to know that i updated this sooner then it would of been even now! by beta's gone missing . so once again this story will have erros due to the fact that i havent gotten the beta version yet sorry D: **

**~WARNING this story is M rated for a reason due to the fact that this is placed in WW2 if you get offened easily please leave now. Also not all things in this story are accurate since this is a FANFICTION so please dont point out the obvious! thank you~**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Shizuru pulled her goggles over her face and wrapped her gloved hands around her gun. Oswiecim was in sight and completely abandoned besides the families locked inside the buildings.<p>

"Here we go" Shizuru breathed.

"Yeeeeha!" Williams cheered and began shooting his gun, after getting the signal from the pilot. Shizuru could hear him fire bullet after bullet. Their guns were like mini 88mm's the shells where heavy and long. When a bullet came in contact with its target a small explosion could be heard. It didn't take many to destroy a building.

"What are you doing start shooting Private!" The pilot yelled over the loud explosions and plane engines. Clearly annoyed at Shizuru for standing around her mouth agape like an idiot.

"Sir!" Shizuru aimed down her sights and closed her eyes. Her finger pulled down on the trigger causing the gun to kick back and shoot its deadly bullet from its barrel to the ground below hitting its target with perfection. Flames erupted from the buildings lighting the night sky so bright that the small city seemed to glow.

"Nice shot! What did you hit a factory?" Williams yelled across the plane over to Shizuru. Giving her a thumbs up.

"I suppose I did…"

"Fucking right!." Williams shot two more shells down at the same target causing another explosion. Debris shot up into the air and scattered around landing 100's of feet from its original location. The planes expanded further into the city bombing down on most of the buildings. The other gunners didn't much care if they missed a few houses or factories the fires would soon enough get to them.

"Look! they look like ants!" Williams aimed down his sites.

"…I suppose."

"I loved killing off colonies of ants when I was a boy." Williams sneered and pulled the trigger the shell blasted into the ground killing those in its path. Screams filled the air as he kept shooting into the groups of fleeing families. His sinister laughing ringing in Shizuru's ears, she couldn't grasp why Williams was so…so evil! For as long as she's known him he's always been like this when training or doing missions he showed no mercy. Even though Williams was so cold and heartless she still enjoyed his company when they would be just talking and lazing around.

The air strike lasted for about an hour by the time they where flying away before they ran out of gas the city of Oswiecim was in ruins faint screams and cries could still be heard. By day break SS soldiers would be marching through the ruins looking for survivors and those who were hiding and ship them off to the concentration camps.

Crimson eyes watched the city grow smaller and smaller in the distance. They were headed back to base where a welcome party would be held for them on a job well done. When they reached the base Shizuru and Williams unhooked their chains and changed the heavy boots back their original light boots and jackets then placed there goggles and gloves on a table with a tool box on it.

"That was the best." Williams laughed and gave an unenthusiastic Shizuru a high five.

"Yes it was quite…interesting."

"Did you see that last shot I did? It lit that factory up like a fucking Christmas tree!"

"Language." Shizuru hummed and walked out of the hanger. Taking a turn down the hallway with Williams taking longer strides to keep up with her.

"Your such a kill joy, you know that."

"Ara, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ara, I don't know what you're talking about." Williams mocked attempting Shizuru's accent but failing at it miserably. Williams laughed upon seeing Shizuru glaring at him for mocking her.

"I don't sound like that." Shizuru huffed and picked up her strides. Williams practically jogging beside her trying to keep up.

"Sure what ever you say toots." Williams mused shaking his head. Shizuru came to an abrupt stop at Williams words visibly paling. Williams stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"W-what." Shizuru asked quietly.

"I said whatever you say toots."

"What, why?" Shizuru inwardly began to panic though trying to keep her mask in place her face void of any emotions. Williams laughed and shook his head and grinned at Shizuru.

"You mine as well be a toots! Look at how long your hair is, that and you have a pretty boys face."

"your saying I look like girl because I have a pretty boys face?" Shizuru blinked tilting her head to the side her inward turmoil evaporating quickly. This boy is going to give me a heart attack…

"Yep" Williams beamed enjoying his chance to tease his companion for once and not the other way around. Williams eyed the slight pink ting in Shizuru's cheeks. _Ha ha! Take that Rrushi!  
><em>  
>Rolling her eyes Shizuru started walking again Williams walking beside her they remained silent until they reached the car and climbed in. Williams backed out of the spot he was parked in and took a sharp left turn following the dirt road.<p>

"You think those girls are already at camp?" Williams asked bored with the silence, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Shizuru. Shizuru glanced over at him then gave a shrug as she played aimlessly with the buttons on her uniform.

"Maybe, will, Williams be getting drunk tonight?"

"Most likely. We have tomorrow off and can sleep in thanks to doing that mission." Williams looked at Shizuru again his eyes roaming the younger boys frame. Shizuru looked utterly bored. "how about you, getting drunk?"

Shizuru taped her pointer finger to her chin and looked up as if the answers where up in the night sky. She mine as well. She needed a break and let loose for once ever since she had gotten here she hadn't relaxed one bit. "Ara, I suppose I will."

"That a boy!" Williams grinned and stepped harder on the gas. "what a day this has turned out to be. He chuckled to himself softly.

Screams and explosions shook Natsuki violently out of her dead sleep. Natsuki jumped up wide eyed as the mass of bodies around her ran around in a frenzy clawing at the wooden boards on the windows and tried kicking down the locked door there only way of escape. Another loud explosion shook the ground the roof above them groaned and creaked above their heads. "Mother, Father?" Natsuki yelled through the chaos her eyes frantically searching for her family.

"Natsuki!" Saeko screamed out to her daughter's figure that she saw through the crowded bodies. "Natsuki over here!" Saeko waved her arm over her head the other firmly wrapped around Duran his eyes wide with fear. Natsuki spotted her Mother and ran over to her.

"What's going on?" Natsuki breathed heavily her heart was pounding so hard she could hear her pulse pound in her ears.

"I-I don't know!" Saeko pulled her daughter closer to her so they wouldn't be separated. "everyone woke up after an explosion went off, some people think it was the factory!" Saeko shook her head tears threatening to start flowing.

"Where's Father?" Natsuki demanded noticing her father wasn't around.

"He's with the other men their trying to get the windows and doors open. We've been locked in."

"I have to help him!" Natsuki turned and headed off to find her father. Her eyes searched for him in the groups of men laboring on the doors and windows. _maybe's he in the other room…  
><em>  
>"Natsuki wait!" Saeko called out to Natsuki's retreating form. Natsuki made no move of acknowledging her mother being to far to hear her over the cries of the people around them.<p>

"What's going to happen to us!" Duran cried wiping at his tears, his lip quivering.

"I-I don't know."

Natsuki ran into the other room looking for her father. Hardly any one was in there the ceiling had collapsed and blocked off any way of escape. Some bodies were buried under the debris blood leaking out through the cracks. Natsuki turned around to leave when she heard coughing.

"Natsuki…" The voice called Natsuki whipped around to see Miss Maria laying under some rubble. Maria's head was bleeding lightly and her eyes fuzzy trying to adjust her vision two Natsuki's finally turned into one.

"Omi!" Natsuki yelled and kneeled down to the pinned down woman. Pulling away the rubble as fast as she could. Maria coughed again and turned her head slightly watching Natsuki's determined emeralds focus on the task at hand.

"I'm so glad to see you Natsuki." Maria smiled warmly up at Natsuki but winced upon feeling her lip rip more. Maria had been up to use the chamber pot[1] in the room when a loud crashing sound came and next thing she knew she was being pinned down by the roofing and her head bleeding and throbbing when hit in the head by some of the rubble.

"Don't worry Omi I'll get you out just hold on.!" Natsuki attempted to lift a heavy board that was attached to some stone. It had Maria pinned down but it didn't look like it was harming her in any way she had gotten lucky. Natsuki stood up and bended her knees tugging at the heavy object. _come on budge, budge damn it!_

"Natsuki it's ok just leave me and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Natsuki…"  
>"I said I wont!" Tears welled up in Natsuki's eyes soon the tears began falling down her cheeks. She cared about her new friend and she wouldn't leave her. The woman got on her nerves when she kept correcting her grammar, but the old woman was sweet and Natsuki felt attached to her.<p>

Natsuki breathed heavily still pulling at the solid object that barely even moved and inch. Letting go of her handle on it Natsuki fiercely rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Omi are you unable to move any part of your body?"

Maria clenched and unclenched her fist then wiggled her toes and legs. "Everything is working Natsuki." Maria nodded to the girl. what's she planning?

"Good." Natsuki said simply and ripped the hem of her dress causing slits to form on each side of her legs she then tore off the dresses sleeves and tossed them aside. She then put her hair up in a long pony tail and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Natsuki?" Maria looked at the girl quizzically. What was she doing what would tearing her clothes do? Natsuki just smiled down at her and spread her legs apart. She bent down and grabbed onto the board and stone again and began lifting.

"grrrr!" Natsuki's face turned red from the strain a blood vessel sticking out of the side of her forehead. Natsuki pulled and lifted as hard as she could. She could hear more bombs going off outside of the building causing the ground to rumble shouts and screams could be heard from the other room. "rrraaah!"

Natsuki growled and felt the board and stone move. She pulled even harder the board and stone lifted up about a foot. Adrenalin pumping through Natsuki's veins as she heard another explosions she knew she was running out of time. "Omi! Move" Natsuki shouted her tone strained like she had been screaming for hours.

Maria used her arms to arm crawl out from under the rubble her exposed legs scrapping and tugging over sharp rocks and broken glass. "ahh!" Natsuki yelled from behind Maria a loud thud sound followed after. Maria slowly stood up pulling a small piece of glass out of her right leg.

"Omi are you ok." Natsuki's tired voice echoed in the small room.

"Yes Natsuki thank you so much." Maria pulled the girl into a tight hug stroking her hair softly allowing the poor girl to rest for a bit. Their moment was instantly ruined when the building violently shook.

"She in here Mother!" Duran's voice called out through the door way. Saeko and Akio both ran over to it seeing Natsuki and Maria.

"Natsuki!" Saeko yelled and ran over to the girl hugging her tight. "Hurry we must go, the men got the door open!" Saeko pulled Natsuki with her as she ran towards the exit. Natsuki grabbed onto Maria's hand before her mother could drag her to far.

Screams and cries filled their ears when they reached outside missiles were shooting into crowds. Bodies and rocks went flying through the air while the planes over head zoomed by their loud engines making the Kuga's ears ring.

"Akio!" Saeko yelled questioning her husband on where to go left and right danger lied every where. Maria ran forward dragging Natsuki along and Saeko right after. "Follow me!" The old woman ran over across the street and down multiple allies Akio right behind them with Duran on his back.

"Where we going?" Natsuki huffed trying her best to keep up with the old woman.

"there's a school up ahead with a bomb shelter we have to keep low though traveling all together in the open is a sure way to get us all killed." Maria took a hard turn down another ally. Soon they were in the open the said school only a few yards away. "Quick!" Maria and Natsuki bolted towards the school the other Kuga's right on their heels.

Maria ran to the back of the small building and her eyes searched in a frenzy looking for the latch on the ground. "There!" Maria ran to it and pulled on the latch it didn't budge. "It's locked! Maria eyed the chain attached to it. Why hadn't she seen that?

"I got an idea!" Natsuki ran back towards the ally her mother screaming for her to come back. Natsuki ignoring her mothers demands zipped down the ally before stopping by a garbage can with an old rusty axe sticking out of it Natsuki had caught a glimpse of it on their way to the school.. _Gotcha_! Natsuki grabbed it and ran back to where her family was. "Out of my way!" Natsuki yelled her family seeing the axe in her hands backed away from the hatch.

"Grahh!" Natsuki slammed down the axe as hard as she could against the chain, the chain rattle and broke away but was still attached on the latch. "the planes are headed this way!" Natsuki heard Duran yell behind her.

"Break you piece of shit!" Natsuki raised the axe above her head and slammed it down as hard and fast as she could. Once again the chain didn't break. Natsuki repeated this two more times. "Natsuki there right above us!" Duran screamed closing his eyes knowing this was the end of them. Natsuki lifted the axe one more time above her head her eyes closed tears streaming down her face. "BREAK!" Natsuki screamed and slammed the rusty axe down on the chains. The thick chains broke in half causing a loud snap.

"you did it!" Natsuki opened her eyes seeing the two pieces of chain.

"Get in!" Akio lifted the heavy latch and rushed his family in along with Maria. The second they were in Akio closed the door while his family pressed up against the furthest wall of the bomb shelter. The Shelter shook violently a deafening sound filling their ears while the school above them was destroyed by a missile. Their energy drained from the events the Kuga's and Maria passed out knowing they were safe from the bombs.

"The street free for the brown battalions!, The street free for the Storm Troopers!. Millions, full of hope, look up at the swastika!" Williams slurred, half yelling half singing with two girls on either side of him. They laughed and sang along to the drunken soldier.

Shizuru far to drunk to even care at the moment finished her last gulp of her beer and half yelled half sang the last part. "The day breaks for freedom and for bread!" The girls sitting beside the drunken Shizuru cheered and patted her on the back.

"Wooohoo, sing it Rrushi!" Williams cheered and rolled the bottle of vodka across the table to Shizuru. Shizuru gladly took it and poured the women all a shot then poured herself two shots and downed them. Shizuru could feel the hot liquid burn down her throat and warm her insides.

"Man you can really hold your self!" Williams laughed and smacked his knee missing completely. Blinking Williams looked at his hand like it was some unknown object his thoughts unmanageable as he tried to figure out why his hand hadn't hit his knee. Seeing this Shizuru busted up laughing, in the back of her head she knew it wasn't really that funny but the alcohol in her system begged to differ.

"s-shut up" Williams slurred standing up and losing his balance made his way over to Shizuru and sat on her and began poking Shizuru's face over and over bugging the shit out of Shizuru. "Take t-that, and…and that."

Shizuru tried getting his hands away from her face but failed her body to drunken and uncoordinated to do much of anything. "Stop… Stop.." Shizuru squinted trying to think of the right word. "that." Shizuru said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Hey…hey R-" Williams hiccupped and grinned. "Rrushi…your face is." Williams petted Shizuru's cheek with the back of his head. "S-soft." Williams nodded his head up an down up and down like an idiot a silly grin plastered on his face. Shizuru blushed slightly.

"I, don knu wha you talking about." Shizuru laughed and pushed Williams off causing him to land on his ass. He blinked a couple of times then burst out laughing. The girls that had been talking to each other and watching the events unfold began laughing.

two of the drunken girls helped Williams up and pulled him along with them walking over to the door. "Whare weh go…going." Williams slurred and hiccupped again fumbling as he walked with the women.

"we are going to go have fun." one laughed and wiggled her hips suggestively at Williams. Williams face broke out into a drunken goofy grin.

"Well damn." Williams turned around and gave a clumsy salute to Shizuru and the other two girls watching him. "weh ganna…ganna go hav fhun." Williams burped and turned back around and left with the girls.

Shizuru laughed and grabbed another beer and opened it chugging down a few mouthfuls. She could hear the two girls telling her to chug the whole thing. Shizuru followed suit and chugged down the whole beer then burped loudly. "Ara, ex-excuse me." Shizuru covered her mouth with her hand.

One giggled and gave Shizuru a flirty smile. "Rrushi's so silly." She cooed and moved closer to Shizuru her hand dangerously close to the top inside of Shizuru's thigh. "You must have had a long day yeah?" She whispered in Shizuru's ear causing the girl to shudder slightly.

"Yeah, Rrushi should relax more." The other girl said practically purring Shizuru's name. Shizuru's mind clearing slightly her red orbs seeing the lust filled ones of the other two. "Rrushi should let me help him relax." The girl began straddling Shizuru's lap, the girls wrist resting on Shizuru's shoulders.

"…Ara." Shizuru's mind screamed no but her body was screaming yes the alcohol in her blood not letting her voice her thoughts. The teal headed girl smiled down at Shizuru her body warming up Shizuru's lap.

"Awh how come you get Rrushi's lap Tomoe." The other girl pouted.

"because beat it, that's why." Tomoe glared at the girl causing the girl to yelp and fumble away to the exit her steps sloppy and awkward closing the door as she left. "bout time she left." Tomoe mumbled under her breath then pulled her attention back on the drunken Soldier.

"Now where were we.'

"Um." Shizuru looked up into Tomoe's grey eyes. Shizuru realized Tomoe wasn't all that drunk and hadn't really drank much, in fact her shot was still on the table untouched. "I uh should get going." Shizuru drunken mind tried to understand what was going on and think of a way to get out her.

"I have t-hmph!" Shizuru's words were cut off as Tomoe's lips crashed down on Shizuru's Tomoe wrapped her arms tighter around Shizuru's neck pulling their bodies closer. Shizuru's heart began racing it had been a long time since she was intimate with anyone. Shizuru often flirted with the girls around her, and stole a kiss here and there but they were never heated like this one.

"a-ah." Shizuru uttered feeling Tomoe's lips move down to her jaw line down to her neck planting small kisses and bites. Tomoe went lower, to low shit shit her thoughts screamed at her. Shizuru pulled Tomoe back up and kissed the girl again trying to distract her from her task. Tomoe moaned into Shizuru's mouth and slid her hands down Shizuru's curvy body she would have to get that uniform off soon. curvy?  
>Tomoe opened her eyes slightly to peer at Shizuru. Why was Rrushi's body curvy? Tomoe ignored it and moved her hands further down south. Shizuru's body stiffened. Her mind finally processing more clearly and flipped Tomoe over so she was on bottom then stood up and ran to the door.<p>

"I really have to go!"

"What wait!" Tomoe blinked shocked at how fast the table head turned.

"Ara, sorry Tomoe." Shizuru ran out the door not bothering to close it. She had to get back to her room before she didn't anything else stupid. She needed to sleep and get the alcohol out of her system she knew she would have a pounding hangover in the morning.

_

Bang bang

Natsuki opened her eyes she could hear loud thuds coming from above her. Natsuki squinted in the dark and looked over to her family who were all awake their eyes watching the hatch. "What's happening." Natsuki whispered over to Maria who's pale green eyes where tightly shut.

"I think we've been found." Maria whispered opening her eyes and looking at Natsuki through the dark. "I don't know how they found us…I don't know what they'll do to us.

Duran whimpered in his mothers arms seeing the metal door open daylight pouring into the dimly lit room. Shouts and voices were heard calling for some soldiers.

"Stay where you are! You under arrest." a soldier said pointing a rifle at them. "Come quietly or be shot."

The Kuga's and Maria followed the man out of the bomb shelter and into the morning light. The soldiers herded them into a cart and drove off.

"Where are they taken us." Duran asked his mother quietly. Saeko just shook her head and held Duran close looking up and over at her husband. Akio stood quite he was glad that the cart wasn't full of people but horrified that they were found.

After a half an hour they arrived at the station they had been at the previous day. The soldier opened the doors to the cart. They jumped out and looked around lines formed up to the trains boarding up people in the cargo box cars when all the box cars were full the train would deport and another would come up. The processes then repeated.

"I got a bad feeling." Akio whispered.

"I think that feeling as been around awhile now." Natsuki frowned and watched the line move up then stop again after 50 people were crammed into the box car. "where are they shipping us?" Natsuki asked not really talking to anyone.

"maybe a new city." Maria looked over at her young companion and smiles tiredly. Natsuki had been very brave for a few hours now and reminded her of her hard headed sister. Natsuki had saved her and she would be forever thankful to the young girl.

"Now that I think about it. How come we were bombed last night was it the Americans?" Saeko asked Akio quietly.

"I'm not sure, I didn't see what the planes looked like."

"swastika." Duran blurted everyone turned to look at him clearly confused by his out burst. Duran himself was confused as he tried thinking over last nights events. "The swastika was on…on the tail of the planes that where bombing us."

"That makes no sense though." Natsuki shook her head, but Duran couldn't be lying he acted as there look out last night . Natsuki shuddered hearing the pleading screams of her brother replay in her head. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" Natsuki asked gently following her mother and father as the line moved up.

"Yes I'm sure." Duran nodded and grabbed Natsuki's hand holding it tightly. Natsuki smiled down at her brother warmly and gave his hand a light squeeze. The box cars were getting closer and closer until they where only 20 people behind for the next one. Panic swelled up in Natsuki's chest she didn't want to be packed in with a bunch of bodies.

"Next 50." A soldier yelled and herded them into it. The box car much like the cart they where in the other day reeked of something foul Natsuki guess it was from the bodies of those who died. Natsuki knew that when you died your body muscles relaxed and anything in you bowels was released. Natsuki gagged at the thought and made her way to the side wall where a small window was. The car soon filled up and the train began moving.

"It's so cramped." Duran whined and squeezed Natsuki's hand.

"It's not as cramped as last time so be thankful." Natsuki watched Duran nod then looked out the tiny window the country side going by them with amazing speed.

_

Shizuru groaned at the loud banging and yelling that came from the other side of her metal door. Williams was yelling at her to get her ass out of bed. This had been 2 days in a row now that Shizuru needed to be woken up.

"Be out in a minute." Shizuru grumbled and sat up regretting it in seconds when a splitting head ache squeezed at her brain. Shizuru groaned and grabbed her head and took shallow breaths. Every time she breathed in the headache would squeeze a little tighter then loosen slightly when she exhaled. Shizuru braced herself and stood up.

"Damn it." Shizuru squeezed her eyes shut at the increase of her head ache. She quickly got ready before Williams decided to start yelling and banging on her door again when she was finished she walked out and locked the door behind her.

"About time."

"Williams."

"yes?" Williams raised an eyebrow and looked at Shizuru the guy looked like hell. Then again so did he, he could still feel the dull throb of his hangover he had woken up in a strange room and was butt naked passed out on the floor with two girls. He had enjoyed the situation he had woken up to but was soon put into a bad mood due to his head ache.

"I'm never drinking again…" Shizuru groaned again and rubbed her temples as another pulse shot through her head. "I so glad we don't have to work today." Shizuru sighed. Why was she up then if they didn't need to work? Shizuru looked over at a tired and upset Williams he was clearly in a bad mood.

"Actually we do have to work."

"Ara, how come?"

"Turned out things went well last night but a lot of people survived the attack so now a mass import of people are being sent here which means they need everyone working today." Williams growled and walked through the court yard making his way over to the prisoner section of the camp.

"You shot everything in sight though."

"I know!" Williams through his arms up in the air and stomped his way towards the gates and opened them allowing Shizuru to go in first before him then shut and lock it. "Fucking sneaky Jews" Williams grumbled and pulled out his pistol his fingers were feeling a bit twitchy.

"Oh goody here's a train now." A sinister smile spread across his lips. Shizuru watched her companion walk up to one of the train cars with some other soldiers and start throwing people out.

"Rrushi." a voice called out. Shizuru looked for the owners voice her crimson eyes meeting hazel ones. Reito waved for her to come join him. "Good to see you." Retio smiled.

"Ara, What's Retio doing her I thought you left to go help the Lieutenant on an attack on the Americans." Shizuru smiled politely at Retio and walked beside him.

"I just got back to give a report, on my way back I decided to stop by. I see your hands are full." Reito and Shizuru ordered for the people to form a two lines one for men and one for women. Those in line who were young or healthy were sent to another line of the same sex to the showers were they would strip off their clothes and sent through to be cleaned then the males heads and beards would be shaved.

"You go this way!" Retio pointed to an elderly woman in the direction of the line that would be headed for the gas chambers. Shizuru bit the inside of her cheek. The elderly would usually be sent to the chambers or pits if they were weak looking some made it but very few. Babies and toddlers would also be killed. If the children were deemed healthy and strong they were put to work or put into a soldier program where children from a young age would be taught to be a German soldier.

"This way." Shizuru directed a young man to the shower line. Then a woman and her two daughters. Shizuru head ache was finally going down slightly a dull throbbing was the only thing present now.

_

Yelling could be heard from way ahead of the Kuga's instructions to divide up to a line of men and a line of women. Panic struck the family when they realized they would be split apart. Some people were shot when they refused to spilt apart a man with blonde hair and blue eyes laughed evilly and kicked at the dead bodies.

"Mother, sister..." Duran hugged Saeko then Natsuki tightly he even hugged Maria. "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay here with you!"

"Its ok Duran we'll see each other again. Be strong ok?" Natsuki hugged Duran back tears staining her face. She watched Duran cling to her for support his little legs trembling as he sobbed into her dress. She didn't want to leave him but they had no choice! How could she tell him that it would be ok? That he had to be strong when she, herself was just as terrified. _Your selfish that's why!_ Natsuki mentally kicked herself and hugged her brother tighter to her. Saeko Hugged both her son and daughter tightly trying to fight the tears that stung her eyes. Soon Akio and even Maria joined the embrace of the grieving family.

Akio and Saeko said goodbye to each other with a passionate kiss their fears and tears merging together with the meeting of their lips. Natsuki had never seen her mother and father be so passionate in public but didn't blame them. This maybe the last time they ever see each other again.

They said how much they loved the other and soon all three women watched the Akio and Duran walk off into the distance where a huge line of men gathered.

In the distance black smoke could be seen and a horrid smell no one could quite name that polluted the air. The line moved slowly. Natsuki was standing in front with her mother and Maria behind her talking softly wondering where the soldiers were directing the people up ahead. Natsuki caught a glimpse of red up ahead not sure what it was. where those eyes?

"My feet hurt." Natsuki groaned and looked around she couldn't see her brother or father anywhere she knew she shouldn't complain but she couldn't help it. Her feet had grown blisters from the constant walking and standing she had been doing the past few days. The line slowly made its way up.

_

"You two this way." Shizuru kept pointing left and right and then the middle between her and Retio those who went through the middle would never see another day again. Shizuru could feel herself swimming with guilt but couldn't anything about it. She knew it was horrible but then again maybe dying this early was better than living life was a Jew in the camp.

"Next." Shizuru sighed and rubbed her eyes for a moment making the next person wait for her. She didn't care that they head to wait she was tired and was in no rush to send those to their death or misery. Shizuru looked up after rubbing her eyes. Her orbs soon met strikingly beautiful emeralds that were staring at her.

"Ara," Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki eyes looked into the shocking bright crimson ones in front of her. Her heart began beating rapidly she wasn't sure it was because of the man's girlish beauty or the fact that this person with red eyes would be sending her to her possible demise. Natsuki had heard rumors in the line and hour ago that those who were sent to the middle where those who would be killed.

Crimson orbs looked down at the girl in front of her eyes roaming the girls slender body and bruised arms. The girls dress was tattered and ripped up the sides exposing Natsuki's creamy white skin. After what felt like an entirety but was merely seconds Shizuru's eyes met with emeralds again. Shizuru soon noticed her heart was pounding hard in her chest. _this girl is beautiful_

Shizuru's eyes looked towards the movement coming from behind her. Behind the girl stood some one who mine a well be her clone, or more likely the other way around. An older woman with the same emeralds but less bright and midnight black hair watched on nervously.

Natsuki could see the mans red eyes wandering over her body and then seem to look into the distance. Was he checking her out? Natsuki brows furrowed then thought that he was probably deciding whether or not she should be killed. The man looked back at her. His eyes dancing with amusement.

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak out her decision. "Ara, please go this way." Shizuru lifted her arm and pointed to Natsuki's new path. 

* * *

><p><strong>*sings* CLIIIIIFFF HANGEEER! *clears throat* uhh just ignore that .. So yeah Chapter 4 is done! and what a chapter it was! Hope you guys liked it and yes i know it was short im sorry D: But i'll try and update soon i promise! <strong>

**Also the Thursday thing wont be in affect til The thursday after this! so please dont get your hopes up for this thursday!**

**Please review and give me some feed back i'd love to know what your thinking of the fic! Also if you want please make some fan art and i'll post it on my page :D**

**And once again Caio~**


	5. Dont get burned

**Wooo Happy saint pattys day everyone! and happy 5th chapter! sorry it took so long but hopfully this chapter will open some new ideas to you guys! i know its a little shorter then usual but ive been busy D: On the bright side i got my first smart phone today so i'll be able to keep u guys updated all the time now! also since you all been good i have a little surprise for you guys!**

* * *

><p>Shizuru opened her mouth to speak out her decision. "Ara, please go this way." Shizuru lifted her arm and pointed to Natsuki's new path.<p>

Natsuki's eyes followed the crimson eyed man as he lift his arm pointing it to the middle of the two men her heart began pounding heavily all the blood draining from her face. Natsuki's emeralds watched as the mans hand lifted up further like a clock then pointed to the right of himself to the line of people who would be living. Natsuki stared at the slender finger pointing to her new life and gulped dread looming over her. She didn't feel like this was something to celebrate about.

Shizuru watched the young girls visibly paling face generate color to her flesh once more as she moved almost robotic like to the direction she was pointing in. Shizuru's eyes wondered of the small slim figure of the girl who was only a few feet away walking slow on purpose. Shizuru raised a brow _who is she waiting for_? Shizuru turned head to look back at her line now remembering the woman that looked just like the girl.

"Next." Shizuru waved forward. Maria stood in front of her, her tired eyes waiting for the Shizuru to announce her fate. Shizuru looked over the older woman and couldn't tell if shed be useful or not to the Nazi's "final solution." Shizuru cleared her throat and was about to wave the old woman onto the middle when she heard gravel shift not to far from her. Shizuru could see the green eyed girl watching her intently practically seeing all the emotion and begging in her eyes. A ghost of a smile appeared on Shizuru's lips even though this was nothing to smile about Shizuru couldn't help but enjoy the girls cute raw of emotion.

"This way." Shizuru pointed towards Natsuki and could see the girl calm down but not completely. Natsuki grasped Maria's old hand in hers and watched on at the red eyed man waiting for him to continue. He didn't turn to face her mother his eyes locking on Natsuki making her feel like a small child. A shiver ran down her spine but she held her ground.

Shizuru knew what the girl was waiting for. She was waiting for her mother who was standing quietly in front of Shizuru, her slightly dimmer green eyes shooting back and forth between Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru didn't bother to turn her gaze away from Natsuki's and waved Saeko on to join her daughter

Shizuru watched the 3 embrace. She could see burning emeralds still looking at her this time glaring. Shizuru let a smile slide across her face a she looked back into the emeralds causing them to look away awkwardly.

"C'mon." Natsuki mumbled and pulled Maria and her mother with her towards the other line which was far more active. Soldiers were yelling at the women to strip their clothes and line of for the showers.

"We get to bathe!" Saeko exclaimed feeling happy, she felt dirty and gross for the past few days not being clean and not feeling hot water bothered her.

Maria shared Saeko's excitement but all Natsuki did was frown at the dirt. Did she really have to get undress in front of these horrible men? Who every now and then would whistle and harass some of the women who had nice shapely bodies and perky breast. A bright blush splashed across Natsuki's face when a red head in front of her began stripping. Her slender white legs greeting the air then her perfect hips adored by the small of her slender back until she was only in her panties and a bra.

Natsuki dry mouthed, swallowed hard and turned her gaze back down to the ground.

"Natsuki we must undress, if we don't we might get punished." Saeko said softly. Natsuki nodded and pulled her tattered dress over her head and let it fall down beside her and took out her now messy braid. Her skin got goose bumps when it met with the cold air. Natsuki hesitated to take of her bra and panties and covered her lower half with her arms and her breast with her matted long black hair. She felt far to exposed there in the open like a painting put on display.

"Look at this cutie!" A soldier whistled and pulled the red head that was in front of Natsuki off to the side.

"Hey she's a sexy little thing isn't she?" another one called his hands attempting to roam the girls body. Natsuki watched the scared lime green eyes of the red head glow in fear and anger. Anger soon rising in Natsuki's chest.

"what about her!." another soldier pointed to Natsuki and started pulling on her arm. Maria and Saeko screamed in protest but were forced into the showers. Natsuki tried yanking herself free.

"Let go of me!" Natsuki snarled.

"Whoa she's feisty one!"

"Come on now baby don't be like that." The man pulled Natsuki closer while the men around them laughed and cheered on. "how about me and you have a little fun."

"How about I chop your little dick off with some tweezers?"

"Ohhhh!" The soldiers laughed at there friend who's face was now beat red with anger. He drew his hand back and slapped Natsuki so hard she saw white.

"You little bitch!." The soldier pulled out his gun and aimed it down at Natsuki's head. "How about a bullet in your head you slut." Natsuki looked down the barrel of the gun her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her mind screaming for her to run beg anything.

"Ara, ara. What are you doing with my new workers?" a voice called out

The man with the pistol spun around quickly on his heels to face the owner of the voice, all the men had stopped what they were doing they even let go of the red head. They all stared at the red eyed man.

"w-we where." The man stuttered putting his gun away quickly. Natsuki took this chance to finally get up and grab the red heads hand and book it towards the showers. Shizuru watched the two girls flee in all their naked glory. _what a nice sight_. A smile formed on Shizuru's lips.

"If I find you messing with my workers again I will personally see to it that there is a ball of lead lodge into all of your skulls. Shizuru watched the men's eyes widen in horror at the thought and was pleased as they nodded and dismissed themselves.

"I didn't know you had taken a liking to those girls Rrushi." Reito's voice chimed from behind her.

"well beautiful women please me, how about you?"

"Mm indeed they please my as well, but why them surely there's more beautiful women?"

Shizuru turned to face Reito her mask firmly in place and amusement in her eyes. "I doubt that to be so. Besides the one with black hair she.." Shizuru looked up and placed her finger on her chin as if thinking for the right words. "She is different and she intrigues me."

"you want to observe her then." Reito laughed. "She's like an exotic animal that you've never seen before?, that's how your making it sound at least." Reito smiled and shook his head.

"yes exactly so." Shizuru pleased that Retio was only thinking Shizuru was interested as if the girl was a pet bided a far well and headed towards the prisoner wing of the camp.

Natsuki watched as women ran through the showers in a hurry as she and the red head approached the opening the soldiers far behind them.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing." Natsuki huffed and looked at the girl beside her. She was quite stunning her pale skin shined through the dirt stuck against her skin and her lime green eyes seemed to pop out more because of her completion. The girls hair was short and red but was matted up with dirt and in tangles from not being able to brush her hair.

"no really I mean it."

"I didn't even do anything I just took you with me as I ran away." Natsuki moved up further in line. Scream could be heard from down the long hallway of shower heads poking out of stone walls. _why is it so fucking hot in here!_

"and I thank you for that." The red head looked over at Natsuki and frowned. How was she so much braver then her?

"My names Nao. Nao Yuuki"

"Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki smiled a little and shook Nao's hand limply. The two finally we up next to run through the shower. Natsuki was thinking about just walking she missed the feeling of hot water on her skin. Natsuki and now fast walked into the shower water meeting there skin with a burning sensation.

"Ouch fuck!." Natsuki backed out of the way of water with Nao only to be pushed back in soldiers calling them dirty maggots. The water continued to burn the two girls flesh making it go red and feel like they were slowly being cooked.

"run for it!" Nao yelled over to Natsuki. Natsuki nodded and they both flew down the long hallways there skin blistering and prickling there foots steps burning and painful with every step.

"Almost there!" Natsuki's long midnight hair clung to her face and neck and Nao's bangs painted to her forehead. They were both fresh and clean no more traces of dirt on them as they exited the showers painting hard and welcoming the cold afternoon air. Panting heavily they looked around they were in a boxed in area full of naked and clothed people all looking miserable.

"Now what?" Natsuki looked over at Nao, Natsuki had been right the red head was stunning but even more so when she didn't look like she's been stuck in a ditch for days.

"Like what you see?" Nao smirked She could tell that her new friend had been glancing over at her every now and then and felt the need to tease the girl. Nao had been right in her decision when Natsuki's face lit up with a very appealing dark blush that adored her cheeks.

"What!, N-no I mean. I…uh" Natsuki fumbled and raised her arms up moving tthem around as if that could help.

"Relax I was kidding."

"…"

Nao laughed and moved her attention over the area they were in her skin finally calming down but very sore from the burning abuse. "Look over there" Nao pointed to a line of people waiting for clothes that looked all the same.

"Great more fucking lines."

"Better then being dead."

"Yeah.." Sighing Natsuki and Nao made there way over to the line and waited until they were next and both were given a bottom and top of old looking ugly uniforms that were blue and white lines going down vertically. They both looked at each other as if to say _what the fuck is this_ and left the line to get dress.

"These are a little big…" Natsuki said after pulling the pants on. It felt weird not having anything on but a thin layer of clothes so different from her usual layers of a "proper" lady and Natsuki liked the free feeling of them. _this must be what its like to wear men's clothes…_

"mine are fine." Nao looked up over to Natsuki who like her was in the PJ looking uniforms. Natsuki's top hung on her body revealing a little more neck then necessary giving a great view of her collar bone the shirt slightly to small for Natsuki's tall slender frame stopped just after her belly button showing off Natsuki's waist line while the pants hugged her hips wonderfully leaving the rest up to the imagination. Nao thoughts were interrupted when yelling could be heard, or more like calling.

"Natsuki!" Saeko ran over to her daughter and embraced her so tight the young girl could barely breathe. Maria was next to bear hug her and plant kisses on the girls cheeks.

"We were so worried about you! I thought those horrible men took you away from me forever!" Saeko hugged Natsuki tightly to her again and Natsuki hugged back just as tightly.

"It's ok I'm safe, nothing happened we escaped unharmed."

"We?" Saeko looked around them finally noticing the red head who was standing there patiently. Saeko recognized the girl who had been pulled out of line first and gave the girl a hug shocking Nao.

"Oh I'm glad your ok dear." Saeko kissed Nao's cheeks and hugged her again.

"t-thank y-you…" Nao blushed and looked down.

"how do you two feel? Did the water hurt you guys to badly?" Maria asked softly looking over the two young girls.

"No I think we are ok."

"yeah it wasn't exactly a walk in the park though." Natsuki huffed Maria and Saeko nodded and leaded them towards a small area they had claimed as there spot. They all settled down on the ground all exhausted.

"I heard we are going to be red soon." Maria smiled attempting to bring some light to there situation. Everyone looked so drained.

"Oh that's true." Saeko nodded looking over at her daughter and her new friend who was introduced as Nao. The poor thing had no family with her and was all alone in this horrid nightmare.

"what do we get?" Natsuki asked now curious and finally noticing just how hungry she was.

"I'm not sure." Maria shrugged and leaned her back against the rock wall. "I just know we get to eat soon." Maria thought for a moment. "I also heard some people talking about a assembly of some sort that will be happening tomorrow."

Soon the food was finally served everyone lined up waiting for their portion. /Natsuki's feet began hurting again even worse now that they were slightly blistered from the scalding hot water. They finally got their meals and sat back down in there small area.

"what is this?" Nao wrinkled her nose while she peered down into the bowl of watery liquid, every now and then shed see what looked like a carrot but wasn't sure.

"soup?" Natsuki questioned. She sipped it slowly tasting it, it was luke warm and tasted like watery broth small pieces of meat grazed at her teeth and bits of vegetables. Sadly not enough to fill the hungry girl who was wanting a full course meal of chicken and steak with potatoes and corn.

"It's like chicken soup, but I'm not sure its chicken, it has vegetables too." Natsuki explained and looked at her piece or bread and ate some of it, it was stale and hard as a rock Natsuki had to fight with it just to get a bite.

"oh." Nao shrugged and ate her soup with along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>"The the new import of Jews is settled in now sir." Shizuru said calmly looking over her clipboard studying the numbers on it."<p>

"ah very good Rrushi, what are the death rates."

"two hu-"

"Two hundred and one sir." Williams interrupted Shizuru as he walked into the room. They both looked up at him.

"two hundred and one?"

Williams laughed and grinned slyly "There was a little accident on the way here. My finger was just being so twitchy."

Shizuru sighed and the fat old man shook his head with a smile on his lips. "Honestly boy you love your job to much."

"why not its worth it, for the better future of the German race all those who stand in its path shall be eliminated. Just like you always say " Williams shrugged casually and grinned over a tired looking Shizuru.

Mr. Kanzaki cleared his throat and nodded. "Anyways on with the report.." Shizuru nodded and looked down at her chart.

"Over 1,000 were imported here, 300 have been deported to a new camp closer to Germany. 201 were exterminated here and about 100 died on there way here. Our current amount of workers are 399 sir. Shizuru looked up from here board to examine the old mans face.

"hmm. How is production going?" Mr. Kanzaki turned in his chair looking out the window watching black smoke billow out of one of the long chimneys.

"every things is going smoothly sir, we have moved sector A, and B into weaponry just like you asked sire, about 5,000 guns have already been made sir, we are beyond schedule even though the change was last minute."

"Good, good, I'm glad these Jews are useful for something for once." Mr. Kanzaki looked back over at his soldiers and looked them up and down. The his eyes shifted over to Williams. "what about your workers?"

Williams grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Everything in my little bomb squad is going perfect. Besides someone blowing up every now and then." Williams laughed shaking his head. "Man bodies go every where! You think they would learn how to hold grenades carefully by now."

"I see, well your both dismissed I have work to do." Williams and Shizuru saluted and left the room with out a sound. They walked down the narrow hallway side by side.

"Wanna come play with granades with me?" Williams snickered.

"Your horrible." Shizuru shook her head.

"Psh you just don't have a sense of humor."

"I do too!" Shizuru huffed. Williams raised a brow.

"Ok then, um knock knock."

"Come in." Shizuru blinked and watched Williams face palm.

"Ok um, why did the chicken cross the road.?"

"Why is it out of its pen?" Shizuru asked clearly confused. Williams nearly fell down from how stupid the question was.

"Never mind Rrushi. I'm going to bed see you at the assembly."

"Night." Shizuru watched her crazy friend walk off to his barracks and headed to her own looking up at the sky as she walked. _The stars are the only beautiful thing in this horrid place_. Shizuru sighed and looked around no one was around. Shizuru cut down a sector and up to a fence which she then unlocked easily with her key. Only few people could get keys out of the camp.

Shizuru walked up a small hill in the distance were a tree stood alone it was rather old and nice looking but Shizuru wasn't here to admire the tree. She walked behind the tree and looked at the shadowy figure standing there.

"So you've come." The voice said calmly Shizuru said nothing just stood there waiting for the voice to continue. Brownish pink eyes looked into her red ones.

"how are things going?"

"Smoothly no worries at all." Shizuru watched the figure shift from there leaning position on the trees trunk.

"I assume you weren't followed."

"That's correct." The figures attention was stolen by the night sky watching the red star near the moon. Shizuru waited patiently, she wouldn't rush things it had been months since she seen this figure.

"The information?" The voice questioned.

"Slowly gathering I've almost finished I assure you."

"Good…Shizuru" Shizuru's heart sped up it had been so long since she had heard her name be called from someone else's lips, however this wasn't a casual talk this was business.

"Yes?"

"make sure you look over this its important." The voice said after tossing a envelope to the ground at Shizuru's feet. "Things are getting tense and times ticking. I hope you success Miss, because frankly you're a complete idiot for doing all this."

Shizuru bend down to retrieve the envelope. "Perhaps I am, but I have something to prove."

"Is that thing worth the pain you have to commit onto those innocent?"

"Yes and no. you know what we have to risk, I just have the motivation to do it, no matter how hard." Shizuru stated looking over the contents of the envelope.

"Wait this is!" Shizuru looked up to find herself alone, the spot the figure had been in was now no longer shadowed by the tree but bathed in moon light. "crazy bastards…"

Shizuru made her way back the camp and relocked the gate she then turned around and practically screamed not expecting someone behind her.

"Ara, you almost gave me a heart attack Tomoe." Shizuru looked at the amused smile on the girls lips. "C-can I help you?"

"That was a very girly scream Rrushi."

"I… um"

"Save it." Tomoe beamed at the other soldier she knew if she followed Rrushi long enough shed figure out why he seemed so different. "I'm on to you Rrushi."

"What do you mean?" Shizuru smiled politely making sure her mask was firmly in place.

"Don't give me that, I know what you are."

"Ara what I am?" Shizuru tilted her head to the side as if confused.

"Stop playing dumb!" Tomoe grumbled and got in Shizuru's face staring into her eyes. Shizuru's eyes didn't waver. "I wont tell anyone of course." Tomoe backed away and turned away.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Tomoe." Shizuru followed after Tomoe which pleased the teal haired girl greatly.

"I know what you are Rrushi, I found out that night we all drank after my head cleared." Shizuru watched Tomoe closely. _If she knows I might have to kill her. But perhaps I can avoid that._

"Then what am I?" Tomoe whipped around to face Shizuru at the question her eyes dancing with amusement.

"You're a woman."

Shizuru stopped in her tracks staring Tomoe down rage and hostility burning in her crimson eyes. "And what makes you think that?"

"I am a Lesbian I don't like guys and the fact that I was so into you help prove it."

"you were drunk"

"Wrong! I barley drank that night and you know it."

Shizuru glared at Tomoe and Tomoe glared back there eyes never leaving each others. Shizuru studied the other girl carefully. She wasn't threatening in any way in fact it looked like she was purposely not being threatening. Finally Shizuru spoke.

"what do you want." Shizuru watched the younger girls face light up with a small blush. The girl carefully advanced forward to Shizuru taking Shizuru's clenched fist into her hand. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Shizuru's ear.

"You." Tomoe giggled and looked at Shizuru who already playing along pretended to be embarrassed. Tomoe buying it walked with Shizuru to Shizuru's quarters. When they entered Shizuru locked the door behind her and looked over at Tomoe who had already placed herself on Shizuru's bed.

"would you like a drink?" Shizuru asked not really caring though. Tomoe shook her head and patted the space next to her. Shizuru moved her way towards the bed and sat down.

"I assure you Rrushi you'll enjoy yourself." Tomoe purred and licked her lips.

"and you'll keep your promise." Shizuru said calmly, even if Tomoe did threaten to tell everyone her secret Shizuru could easily kill the girl before she had the chances to blab.

"Oh course." Tomoe giggled and crawled onto of Shizuru her lips crashing down on Shizuru's her body hungry for the other girls. Tomoe knew Shizuru was beautiful but being able to see the woman's naked body drove her crazy she wanted it so bad. Shizuru went along with it not really having to try. The younger girl was so into it that even simple little touches caused her to moan. Shizuru's hands explored the younger girls body causing the girl to beg for more attention her body grinding against Shizuru's.

"a-ah." Tomoe moaned while shizuru sucked on the teal hair girls neck her naked body pressed hard against Shizuru's beautiful one. Tomoe admired the beautiful pale milky skin of the red eyed woman and her supple breast that wernt to big but not to small. Tomoe was sure the Gods had crafted this angels body for perfection. Shizuru's skin was soft to Tomoes touch and Tomoe felt the need to mark the older woman all over. Despite the situation she was in Shizuru enjoyed herself slightly it had been so long since she was able to feel this type of bliss.

* * *

><p>Natsuki tossed and turned in her sleep red eyes filling her dreams. She was with her mother and Maria then soon found herself alone with red eyes staring at her piercing her soul.<p>

"_What do you want?" Natsuki yelled into the darkness the eyes disappeared only to reappear even closer to her. Natsuki glared at them trying not to lose her ground._

"_do you think you'll make it?" The eyes asked swirling around shifting back and forth never staying in one place._

"_w-what."_

"_you'll die here you know." the voice continued_

"_No I wont I'm strong!" _

"_It doesn't matter how strong you are." _

"_It does!" Natsuki screamed her emotions betraying her tears rolling down her face, the eyes swirled and disappeared. Natsuki could feel the tears stinging her eyes. A figure then appeared behind Natsuki leaning down slightly to Natsuki's ear. Natsuki shuddered slightly._

_Natsuki could hear the lips part near her ear. _"_You need to run away, far away." the voice was soft and caring Natsuki shuddered again turning her head to see a shimmering black silhouette with red eyes._

_W-where?, how?" Natsuki watched the eyes stare at her. They then soon began to fade. "run away Natsuki run." The voice began lighter and lighter until Natsuki couldn't hear it anymore._

"_Wait!" Natsuki ran after the voice the room soon turning pitch black as the color melted from it Natsuki screamed as she began falling into empty darkness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>dum dum dum! what will happen next! I hope you guys are enjoying this. i Know not a lot happened in this chapter but its more of a filler that way we can get to the real stuff. Next chapter will be better i promise. <em>**

**_and plz ShizNat fans dont kill meh D: I know you all hate Tomoe and i do to but its something your ganna have to deal with so ha *sticks out my tounge.* Those who are ShizTo fans um.. *eye twitches* your welcome e.e? Ok! make sure to review your feed back inspires me to write! also a Poll is on my profile so dont forget to vote! _**

**_Ok now time for your surprise!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"What are you doing?"

"hm?" Willaims turned his head to see his little sister behind him. her blonde hair messy falling out of her pigtail braids. Her redish eyes looking curiously at him. Willaims stood up and looked at her.

"Playing with the ants." Williams stated showing her a eye glasses lense he found. "If you put the lense in the proper direction heat builds up and you can burn the ants.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked frowning unhappily.

"Because its fun."

"No its bad its painful for them!." She grabbed the lense from Williams hand and smashed it onto the ground.

"your broke it!" Williams glared at his little sister. anger rising in him.

"And you broke families. fire hurts and kills Williams" She stated and walked away. He watched her fist clench at his sides her words echoing in his head.

"Who cares there just ants they dont matter anyways." He mumbled and walked towards the house meeting his father at the door.

"Oh Williams there you are. Come with me to run a quick errand before it gets to dark." His father looked down at him pulling his hat onto his head.

"What about Ellis?" Williams looked up at his father he was so big he was an ex soldier and was still well built and was very tall. Williams wondered if he'd be like that some day he was already 13 but he still had a long way to go.

"She offered to stay home and finish the laundry. She's a fine young woman she'll be ok we wont be gone long." Williams father patted his head and walked over to there car not many people had cars so Williams always felt important when they road it.

* * *

><p>"Look at all this fresh meat!, i hope Ellis will cook us somthing good!." Williams beamed looking down at the salted meat, day dreaming of all the things they could have tonight.<p>

"haha I bet she'll make a great stew for us." Williams father laughed roughly and pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "Here share this with your sister after supper tonight. Williams opened the bag.

"Candy!." Williams eyes widened as he pulled out a pepper mint stick. he had only had candy a few times in his life once when he made his first sling shot with his dad. once at xmas before his mother died and at his bar mitsvah. "I cant have it now?" Williams looked at his dad.

"No not yet." Williams nodded and sat in the car watching trees and houses go by then noticing smoke in the distances. "Hey whats all that black smoke?" Williams asked.

"I'm not sure." they soon arrived home but not with welcome. Flames roared and licked at the boards of the house fire men and people gathered every where trying to get the fire under control and see whats going on. Williams and his father bolted out of the car.

"My house!" His father roared and ran up to it his eyes searching over it. "What happened!" He looked at the closest fire man he was covered in sweat and soot.

"Some crazy fuck lit your house on fire. we blieve he was drunk." The fireman frowned at the vien visabably pulsing on williams fathers forehead.

"wheres my daughter!" He grabbed the fireman by his colllar and lifted him up.

"I-i dont know!" Williams eyes widen at the mans words

"Ellis!" He screamed and ran towards the door of the burning house. His father screaming after him catching him before he could get to the house.

"You'll kill yourself!"

"She's in there though!" Williams stuggled trying to get to her. Williams was thrown onto the ground by his father.

"Dont you dare move from this spot!" Williams gulped and nodded tears staining his face. He watched his father run into the smoke and flamed filled house in search for his daughter. the sun began to set as flames kept soaring into the sky burning the house more and more. No one went in and no one came out.

"ELLIS! FATHER!." Williams screamed at the building over and over no sound was heard but cracking of wood and yells from the fire men who could no longer go into the building.

Williams stayed there all night watching the building slowly burn itself out until it was smoldering ashes. His eyes glazed over as memories of his little sister filled his head.

_"Look its a butterfly Willy!" Ellis giggled as it flapped its wings in her hand_

_"Dont call me Willy" he grumbled but smiled__._

_"Willy silly!." Eliis laughed watching the butterfly fly away._

_"I want to fly to." _

_"You cant, you dont have wings." Williams rolled his eyes and watched Ellis flap her little arms._

_"Daddys flown before!" Eliis huffed and crossed her arms._

_"Yeah thats true. how about i take you flying one day beause i'll be a soldier like father one day too!" _

_Really?" _

_"Yep." Williams grinned When Ellis hugged him tightly he hugged her back just as tight. "You promise."_

_"mhm." _

_"I love you Willy." _

_"Love you to Elly."_

* * *

><p>"Poor kid lost two people." one fireman whispered watching the hollowed eyed boy stare at the remains of his home.<p>

"Poor little guy i'm ganna see if he's ok."

The fireman walked over to Williams slowly the boys face was emotionless and his eyes glossy and glazed. The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You know if you take a glasses lense and hold it the right way you can make a small beam of heat that can burn things. like ants...I always burned ants. but Ellis was mad and told me not to." Williams looked up at the man a twisted smile on his face. "She told me not to burn them because it hurts, it destroys fmailies fire destorys everything!"

The man backed up slowly not sure what to say. "I-im sorry for your loss..."

"IT RUINS EVERYTHING!" Williams screamed fresh tears spilling down his cheeks pictures of Ellis flashing through his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go a little insight to Williams past if you guys like it please review and i'll keep doing some insights on some characters probably just Williams though who knows. and once again Caio~<strong>


	6. Kapo!

_**Hello my fanfiction loving readers Chapter six is finally here! and i was happy to see all the feed back from last chpater! some of you seemed to enjoy Williiams insight i put and some of you didnt really care. But i assure you its not random stuff. Its there to give you a better view of the character and why they act the way they do. so be sure to pay attention to the little things :I**_

_**ok i think i've bored you enough! i'll let you get to reading. BTW i do have a beta now but shes a little busy it seems so as of now this chapter hasnt been looked over but i tried my hardest to get the errors out!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Wait!" Natsuki ran after the voice the room soon turning pitch black as the color melted from it Natsuki screamed as she began falling into empty darkness.<em>

"Wake up Natsuki wake up." Saeko shook her daughter lightly so she wouldn't scare the girl who was clearly having a nightmare. Saeko had a nightmare as well, but when she woke up she realized it wasn't a nightmare it was reality. "Natsuki you must wake up."

Natsuki's eyes opened with a start as she launched up quickly surprising Saeko causing her fall on her butt. Natsuki sat there wide eyed and breathing heavily. "What…where?" Natsuki looked around remembering where she was slowly. The events of the other day pouring into her head one by one. After they had finished eating they were forced into a cramped barracks where there beds were hard wooden body length shelves that lined the walls. Those who didn't get a shelf like bed had to sleep on the floor. Many of the young people offered for the old women and young children to take the shelves that were probably slightly more comfortable.

"What's going on?"

"We have to line up outside. That assembly thing is happening today, now hurry my dear we must go." Natsuki stood up from her laying position on the floor wincing at how raw her body felt. Natsuki twisted and turned until satisfied when she heard a loud pop come from her neck then her spine. Her mother gave her a unpleased look at how un lady like that was.

"What?"

"Natsuki isn't being very lady like." Saeko stated as they both walked out of the barracks to the caged in area they were in the other day. The ground was all dirt barely any grass was growing. Tall barbed wire fences stood from the ground up mockingly. They gave a great view of the outside where woods were waiting for anyone who dared to try to escape.

"We are being treated like dogs and you want me to be a lady?" Natsuki grumbled and crossed her arms walking over to the mass group of people talking and standing around. The middle of the grounds now had a large wooden stage placed in it with a small podium and several soldiers wielding rifles but not bothering with chatting with their comrades.

"That's not the point Natsuki." Saeko sighed and looked at her daughter. She'd had always known Natsuki was a bit of a tomboy. The girl always tried her hardest to be a respectable woman for her mother and Saeko knew that. Natsuki tended to be aggressive when things started to go wrong and Saeko knew full well that the young girl she had trained to be a lady was quickly dismissed to accept a stronger woman one who could withstand this abuse. Saeko had been training her daughter since she was 12 and although it had been 4 years, Natsuki still couldn't hold onto the proper lady side of herself.

"Then what is the point?" Natsuki argued not meaning to sound so harsh, Natsuki waited for her mother to reply. Saeko seemed to be in deep thought then looked over at Natsuki.

"Mm Natsuki was right there is no point now." Saeko took her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Natsuki's should just be herself…with out getting in trouble, that means no arguing with soldiers." Saeko said firmly making sure her message was being heard loud and clear.

Natsuki and Saeko where now standing in the mass group of women who weren't sure what they should be doing. "Yeah yeah." Natsuki shrugged and her eyes scanned their surroundings. "Where is Maria and Nao?"

"I'm not sure they went ahead so I could wake you up."

"wait I think I see them." Natsuki pulled her mother along with her as they moved through the mass of bodies until they reached there friends. "There you guys are." Natsuki released her mother's hand and gave her friends a small smile.

"About time you got your butt out of bed." Nao raised her brows over at the still sleepy looking Natsuki who's midnight locks where messy and tangled. Saeko looked just like Natsuki but more awake her hair was like mirror of Natsuki's so where the wrinkled clothes. _What the hell? There completely different but look alike. _

"Oh shut it, at least I wasn't the one snoring."

"I do not snore!" The two argued a bit while Maria and Saeko talked quietly amongst themselves while the two young girls bickered. The groups of chatting women were soon interrupted when a gun fired signaled all attention to the wielder of the gun. There stood a fat man with a wrinkled face that had a frown placed on it. He lowered his armed hand down and placed the gun on his holster. He went up to the small wooden podium and looked over the crowd of faces.

"Every one form lines of 20!" The old mans voice boomed throughout the area. The women quickly tried to get into lines often bringing to many into one and forced to go into another soon 8 rows of 20 women each were in line besides the 9th due to the uneven numbers. After all the women were in line several soldiers began going through the line and were given small pieces of paper with numbers on them. The soldiers told the prisoners to keep their paper and not lose them. Natsuki was handed hers and took it she looked down at it briefly a large number was written on it in neat hand writing. _9,830? What the hell?_ Natsuki looked at her mothers, Nao, And Maria's numbers Saeko was 9,831, Nao was 9,832 and Maria was 9,833.

"make sure to keep your numbers and head to the red roofed building after this assembly." Mr. Kanzaki bellowed out and walked away to his chair that sat next to his son Reito Kanzaki. Reito smiled at his father and stood up and walked over to the podium.

"You are here to work and work you shall. Those of you who don't will be killed and replaced. Those to weak to go on will be killed and." Reito paused and looked at all the faces of the rows of women then pointed over to the barbed wire fence that showed of the woods ahead. Trees reaching their branches out as if beckoning to the crowd, toying with their minds and trying to lure them in. "If you try to run you will be killed."

"Rules have been placed and made if you break them dire consequences will be inflicted I assure you. You will all be assigned jobs and a Kapo[1]" Reito gestured towards several SS men who were standing on the back right side of the small wooden stage among them was Shizuru and Williams.

"Those of you who are useful will become permanent workers." Reito turned to face the SS men. "Rrushi, how about you and Williams pick your workers. Due to the great victory we had recently I think you deserve to pick those who you think would be best." Reito smiled as the two nodded and descended into the rows of women.

"Hm." Shizuru looked through the rows of women and picked a couple here and there that looked strong and healthy. Williams had several women already picked out and had them all stand in a small group near the stage. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath not sure if being picked was a good thing or not. Shizuru crimson eyes swept over the faces of women all of them seeming to blur not really looking much different from the rest. She had done this type of thing to many times and had gotten use to it. She no longer tried to remember faces or pick out different details, her nightmares did that themselves.

"Ah." Shizuru said softly to herself as her crimson eyes met striking emeralds. She made her way over to the raven haired girls and looked her up and down. The girl seemed very fit despite her clothes hiding the obvious toned muscles under the fabric. Shizuru had Natsuki flex, bend and twist around before nodding and sending Natsuki of to the group of already picked girls.

"b-bye." Natsuki said softly to her friends and mother before slowly making her way over to the group of girls. Her eyes moving over to her friends and mother noticing the man named Williams make his way over as well. He exchanged a few quick words with the red eyed man. _what was his name again…rusy? Rudy? Oh wait wasn't it Rrushi?_ eyed them and watched Williams make Nao do similar tests Shizuru had done to her. Seeming pleased he made Nao stand in his group of girls.

"We are finished Reito." Williams said as he and Shizuru made their way over to their new workers. Natsuki's attention shifted from a silent exchange of worried looks with Nao over to the approaching red eyed soldier. She glared at him her emeralds trying to piece the ever so present smile on his lips.

"Ara, look at all the new little workers I have." Shizuru smiled and looked over them. She had done a good job picking them out and if things went right she wouldn't have to kill any of them. Shizuru looked at the raven haired girl glaring at her and gave her a polite smile. "I will now be your Kapo, do as I say and things should go well." Shizuru patted the gun holster on her left side and then the whip on her right.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and looked away from the SS man and back over to where her mother and Maria stood her gaze soon blocked by very close red eyes. "Is that understood?" Natsuki swallowed hard and nodded once a small blush creeping to her cheeks she was trying to keep down. Natsuki didn't like her bubble space being invaded especially that close.

"Good." With a pleased smiled she walked over the edge of the stage and spoke up to Retio as he knelt down to speak with her. After some brief words with her, he then spoke with Williams before sending them and their groups to the red roofed building. Natsuki looked over to where her mother and Maria stood not sure when shed see them again.

"Ok, single file line!" Williams yelled and herded them into the small shed like building it was small and cramped with people and two chairs. The line lead into the shed then out another door out of the shed when those who had entered were finished.

"does everyone have their numbers?" A bearded man asked Williams and Shizuru who were chatting.

"They should." Shizuru replied. The bearded man nodded and headed over to a wooden armory and pulled out a needle like contraption with a small bottle of black ink. Natsuki watched the man prick the women ahead of her with the needle making the ink stay under their skin as he began writing numbers on them. Natsuki looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand that had numbers on it. shit Natsuki cursed in her head when she drew nearer and nearer.

Next." The bearded man called and Natsuki sat in the chair slowly.

"Roll back your sleeve."

Natsuki drew the sleeve back slowly and rolled it up at her shoulder so it would stay. The man then grab Natsuki's wrist in a firm and surprisingly strong grasp. "Now hold still or this will hurt a lot more than necessary." Natsuki didn't move and held her breath as he placed the ink needle on her spin and began pressing down sending a spark of pain through her arm which she wanted to pull away quickly.

"What is your number girl?"

"…9,830." Natsuki said softly. The man began pricking her skin until a 9 and 8 formed. There had only been two numbers but it already hurt horribly. _why does it have to be such a big number!_ Natsuki inwardly groaned then took in a sharp breath at the harder prick hitting her nerve causing it to twitch slightly. Natsuki whimpered softly causing ruby eyes to shift their attention towards her. Shizuru watched the girls face scrunch up every time something hurt and bite her lip hard to prevent her from calling out in pain. Shizuru's eyes then moved to a red blob that soon was recognized as the girl who had been standing next to her raven haired worker. Nao face clearly displaying concern and worry in her lime green eyes.

"I think this is a good pick don't you?" Williams asked a clearly distracted Shizuru. Shaking her thoughts and moving her eyes back to Williams she smiled politely.

"Ara, I do believe your right."

"Want to go get drunk tonight, I meeting some ladies at the bar."

"I'm afraid I have plans tonight Williams."

"Plans? Since when do you have a life?" Williams snickered while Shizuru glared daggers at him. She punched his arm playful, while watching emerald eyes look at her then leave the small shed like building while rubbing her arm.

"Since always."

"Yeah well, what exactly are you going to be doing?"

"I'm will be with Tomoe.' Shizuru said boredly. Williams raised a brow at her as if to say "what the fuck." Shizuru sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Your going to hang out with that teal headed freak instead of hanging out with me and some hot ladies."

"Williams shouldn't say such mean things."

"Well its true." Williams crossed his arms and watched the last of the prisoners be tattooed with their numbers then left with Shizuru back to the prisoners square. The wooden stage that had been set up was now being taken down by some prisoners and the soldiers who had been left to pick from Williams and Shizuru's left over's were sending them to the red roofed shed.

"Have fun with your new workers Rrushi." Williams grinned and lead his group over to the far side of the prisoners square where a large metal door would lead into another sector of the camp where Williams bombs and grenades were produced.

"Ara, and to you." Natsuki watched the quick exchange then saw her redheaded friend walk by with her Kapo and his group their eyes met each other briefly before other bodies in the group broke their eye contact by getting in the way. Natsuki prayed for her friends safely before being whisked off to the opposite direction that had the same metal doors. When they made their way through the metal door they entered a sector which looked just like the one they were in except it was filled with a few small looking factories.

"You all will be making guns and ammo for the German army. Every day you will wake up and line up at the metal doors we went through you will then make your way over to this building and start work." Shizuru said firmly to the blank faces surrounding her.

"You are all expected to make 1,000 rounds of ammo a day, and 20 guns."

Whispers started being exchanged, everyone wondering how much ammo they needed and why. Natsuki quickly did the math in her head. There were 9 of them now which would mean 180 guns a day and 1,000 rounds a day would equal 9,000 rounds.

"Quiet down." Natsuki looked up from her feet which she had been staring blankly at to see a slightly annoyed Rrushi. "Good now pay attention and I'll show you how its done."

Shizuru made her way over to a machine and began pulling levers and hitting buttons showing the prisoners how to work it then she showed them how to put the parts of a gun together to make it fire properly. She then let a few of them try it out and see how to do it for themselves. Natsuki pulled on a lever which caused some gears to shift and began move.

"I suggest you tie you hair back or cut it off unless you want your skull ripped off." came a soft firm voice in Natsuki's ear causing her to shudder and turn around slowly to see the amused smile on her Kapo's face.

"I don't want to cut my hair.."

"Then tie it, braid it, either way I don't care but I rather not have a promising new worker die so quickly." Natsuki frowned at that and glared at the man.

"Whatever." Natsuki turned her back to Rrushi and began pulling the lever again. This slightly irked the Kyoto born but she chose to ignore it. She surveyed the area pleased that the prisoners had gotten the hang of the machines.

"k-Kapo…" a timid voice rang. Shizuru turned to face a small girl who looked like she was ready to faint.

"Yes?"

"U…um what would you like us to do with the finished products…"

"Put them in the wooden shipment boxes those will the be deported into the train and sent to the soldiers. Is there anything else?"

The girl nodded and looked down at her hands that she was playing with nervously. "When do we eat, and when do we leave work…" She asked slowly not wanting to be beaten for asking stupid questions.

"you will be served bread at noon and you will leave at 10pm. Every day." With that the girl nodded and rushed back to work so not to anger her Kapo. Shizuru looked out the window looking up at the sky it was about almost noon and she wouldn't be off the clock until 10. With a sigh Shizuru left the room to go to make her rounds to the other two small factories were her other workers were.

* * *

><p>"I cant feel my fingers." Natsuki groaned as she ate her watery soup with shaky hands. Her fingers were covered in grease and oil from the machines at gun factory she burnt herself 5 times and pinched her fingers several times in the machine. Now she was finally back to her barracks eating her supper with her mother and friends.<p>

"I'm quite sore too, I've been hunched over desks all day going through pockets and brief cases looking for people valuables. "All our stuff is looted every day apparently." Saeko said tiredly Maria nodded she was given the same job Saeko had gotten. Natsuki looked over at a quiet Nao.

"Are you alright?" Natsuki asked concern clear in her voice. Nao didn't say anything so she tried again. "Nao? Are you ok?" Nao seemed to snap out of it and looked at her friend with tired eyes.

"Uh?, oh yeah I'm ok.." Nao mumbled and hugged her knees to her chest.

"What happened? Natsuki crawled over to her friend and sat next to her Nao's usual bright lime eyes now seemed dim and glazed over. She was covered in dirt and gun powdered. Nao had several scratches on her arms and her hair was in a mess.

"They…" Nao swallowed before she continued. "They blew up…body pieces went every where, there was blood and, and he laughed."

"Who?"

"Kapo Williams. He laughed and said horrible things before yelling at us to get back to work." The images replayed in Nao's head causing a chill to creep up the girls spine.  
>Natsuki hugged the slightly younger girl and rubbed her back. Her mother and Maria looked over with sympathy in their eyes. Nothing could really be said no matter how much they wanted to say things would be ok they knew it wouldn't be. You were lucky if you lived through the day. As days began to pass it seemed the same everyday. New shipments of people would come die or be chosen as workers for horrific jobs. Nights and days began to blend into one for the small group. Everyday was hard and long their body weight losing slowly. They seemed to be lucky though, Natsuki's Kapo never yelled at her or beat anyone or at least often, Maria's and Saeko Kapo was lazy and never around. The only one who seemed to be truly having a hard time was Nao. Nao had explained to them once how hard and insane her Kapo was and the horrible things he would do.<p>

"Fuck!." Natsuki yelled and clutched her hand that was pulsing and gushing small drops of blood the wound quickly pulled her out of her day dream like state. Natsuki had moved her hand to close to a gear which had grabbed her skin and attempted to pull it with it making a small painful hole in Natsuki's hand.

"ouch ouch." Natsuki whimpered and sucked on her hand. Everyone was staring at her now including Shizuru.

"number 9,830, come here." Natsuki stayed put still nursing her hand. "I said number 9,830 come here!"

"I have a fucking name you know." Natsuki spat still irritable from her wound, everyone's jaw seemed to drop knowing Natsuki would receive death and if not that then a punishment. Natsuki wasn't very concerned she had been here for about a month or two now and thought of her Kapo Rrushi as laid back and weak she never saw him abuse or scream at anyone unless other soldiers were around which made Natsuki suspicious as to why. She had talked back to Rrushi before but never to harshly or loud like now.

Natsuki continued to glare at her Kapo who seemed slightly shocked but then pasted a smile across his lips which confused her. "Ara, well then, would Nat-su-ki come here." Shizuru inwardly laughed at the complete shock and soft blush that came over Natsuki's face. She was sure the young girl had no idea Shizuru knew her name. Shizuru had learned it not to long ago when she heard some of the prisoners referring to her. Shizuru usually didn't like knowing her workers on that level but Shizuru decided seeing the girl in her stupor was worth it.

"I…uh." Natsuki nodded and came over to the amused man and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Let me see your hand." Natsuki listened to Rrushi and lifted up her hand. "Does it hurt?"

"n-not really." Natsuki blushed again not sure why. "I'm fine, I can work still I promise." Natsuki said almost begging, She had heard of those who injured themselves would often get killed for being seen as useless. She looked up to see bright rubies looking down at her with some emotion she couldn't recognize.

"Alright then get back to work." Shizuru gave the girl a clothe to wrap her hand in and told the girl to work on something simple like placing bullets into the magazines while someone else worked the levers. Everyone seemed shocked that Natsuki hadn't gotten punished which Shizuru quickly noticed and quickly stated. "Oh and after work you will receive your punishment little girl." Natsuki heart began to pound nervously as she sat down. Her mind began thinking of all the horrible punishments she might get.

"Alright that it for today." Shizuru said after a few hours of work everyone let out a sigh or relief and filed out the door and back to their square all but Natsuki, who stayed where she was.

"So you think you can talk back to me." Came a cold voice. Natsuki looked at Rrushi who had her back faced towards her. "I'm not the type of person who enjoys hurting people for fun but." Shizuru turned around a cold smile on her face. "I will punish those who deserve it." Natsuki swallowed hard and looked into the fierce rubies as defiantly as she could.

"I'm not afraid of you." Natsuki barked and stood up. She felt slightly confident that she could get out of this since Rrushi never seemed to be dangerous. Natsuki soon found out moving was a bad idea for Rrushi was on her in seconds pining her against the wall with a pistol in her face. Cold sweat soon found its way to Natsuki's brow as she stared down the barrel of the pistol.

"Then maybe you should be." Shizuru said sweetly with pure venom hidden in her voice. "Because you see I have a mission to do and I don't need little girls like you causing problems for me." Natsuki tried glaring at the blood eyed man but found herself feeling small under his eyes.  
>Rrushi wasnt having any of it.<p>

"Yeah well had a life to live before assholes like you had to go and fuck me over." Natsuki snarled but then was thrown onto the floor with Shizuru standing over her. Natsuki could feel her side bruising after landing hard on the stone floor. Natsuki glared up at her Kapo.

"Assholes like me? What an ignorant child you are. don't you realize you could be dead right now or if not sooner if it wasn't for me being your Kapo? Do you honestly think everyone else would have dealt with your bullshit?" Natsuki watched Rrushi pace around the pistol still pointing at her.

"Then why do you deal with it? Why not just shoot me?" This caught Shizuru off guard making her calm mask falter for a moment as confusion crossed over her face briefly before she caught herself and placed it back on. Shizuru found herself wondering the same thing. Why hadn't she just shot the girl? Sure she was interesting and it was fun messing with her, but if she was so worried about the girl causing problems for her why not just kill her? The girl was making her look weak by letting her off all the time so easily.

"Well." Natsuki said no longer scared after seeing the shock and confusion on the Rrushi's face. Rrushi turned to face her a softer look on his face.

"Ara, I don't know. Perhaps I enjoy your beauty in this dark and dreary place." Shizuru shrugged and placed her gun back on her hip. Natsuki just sat there and blushed slightly. _Damn it Kuga! why are you blushing_! Natsuki yelled at herslef metaly.

"What the heck." Natsuki mumbled trying to calm her cheeks.

"Why is Natsuki so mean to me when I am so patient with her?" Shizuru asked curiously. This caused the girl to snap her head up to the sound of her name. Which sounded oddly nice flowing with Rrushi's strange accent. The young girl studied the soldier closely before speaking finding her voice surprisingly strong and calm.

"Because I'm being held here against my will. You would be the same way if you had to do something you didn't really want to do." Natsuki said slowly her eyes meeting her Kapo's The conversation had gotten off angry and harsh but now had taken a complete turn around and was quiet and respectable like a every day conversation with friends. Little did she know Shizuru understood completely.

"Then why not run away? Do you honestly think you'll live through this?" Shizuru said softly her red eyes seeming to glow brighter and shimmer all Natsuki could do was stare at them as the familiar words replayed over and over in her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry this wosnt longer guys but like always i'm so busy D: but i know how much you guys love cliff hangers!<strong>_

**_... please dont beat me ._**

**_Anyways a Kapo if your wondering is bascily someone who watches over the prisoners as they work. It's their job to make sure things go smoothly and nothing bad happens to production. Most times they where a yellow sash on the arm._**

**_Ok so thats it! for those of you who havent noticed yet there is a new story up its just basicly a ShizNat one shot. Also if youd like please send fan art and i'll post it! there's also a poll on my page so be sure to vote!_**

**_and as always Caio~_**


	7. Secrets

PHEW! i'm glad i finally got this chapter out. you wouldnt believe how many times i rewrote it and changed stuff . Anyways its finally here! a whopping 30 pages! jeez i spoil you guys :P anyways enough of my blabbing and ENJOY

WARNING: This is M rated for a reason. If you cant handle it please leave. Also it if your uncomfortable about WW2 stuff please leave now this is a touchy topic!

* * *

><p>"Then why not run away? Do you honestly think you'll live through this?" Shizuru said softly, her red eyes seeming to glow brighter and shimmer. All Natsuki could do was stare at them as the familiar words replayed over and over in her head.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsuki stared at the pitch black ceiling of her barracks, her conversation with Rrushi playing over and over again. Her hand still hurt, and every now and then her thoughts would be interrupted by its pulsating pain. Trying to adjust herself on the cold, hard floor, the night had grown colder than normal due to the worsening weather conditions. Natsuki found herself being lulled to sleep by the sound of rain.<p>

"You seem distant, Rrushi." A certain teal-haired girl said. She and Rrushi had been lying in bed in silence for a while and it was annoying the girl immensely. "What's wrong?"

"I apologize Tomoe, I'm just tired." Came the soothing voice of the Kyoto-born. Shizuru ran her fingers across Tomoe's head, as it lay snugly on Shizuru's chest, The younger girl huffed slightly but didn't object.

'You're always tired, you're never around…" Tomoe lifted her head from Shizuru's chest to look into the ruby eyes she loved so much. "And I've missed you." Tomoe frowned at her lover. Shizuru sighed inwardly at the situation. She decided to play along with Tomoe's whishes and pretended to look sad.

"I'm sorry Tomoe; I don't mean to neglect you." Shizuru leaned in and placed what was to be a chaste kiss on the girl's lips, but Tomoe turned it into something deeper and lust-filled. Shizuru, taking this as a hint, knew Tomoe wanted to make love to her. She blanked out her mind and allowed her masked self to take part until Tomoe was satisfied. It was like being on autopilot, Shizuru never really paid attention to what happened during these times. However, every time she allowed herself to come 'back', Tomoe would be asleep, or panting, and saying that Shizuru was wonderful. Shizuru was only capable of doing this because of practice. She hated having to execute innocent prisoners and would often go on 'autopilot' to avoid having to truly remember it… but her mind had other ideas, and would bring up those horrible memories, to plague her through her dreams afterwards.

"I love you, Rrushi." Tomoe sighed dreamily as she cuddled up against a naked Shizuru, who'd just came out of her autopilot mode. Shizuru rolled her eyes at Tomoe's declaration. How could Tomoe possibly love her, if the girl knew nothing about her? She didn't even know her name.

"Rrushi?" Tomoe asked looking up at Shizuru whose eyes were closed pretending to be asleep. Shizuru would never tell Tomoe her true name nor would she ever say she loved Tomoe, and if she had to she would of course never mean it. Tomoe, seeming to buy Shizuru's sleeping act, made herself comfortable and entangled her limbs with Shizuru's before falling asleep.

"Get your _fucking lazy ass_ out of bed, Rrushi!" Williams' loud yelling and banging caused Shizuru to practically fall out of her bed onto the hard stone floor. Tomoe was just as shocked and had actually fallen out of bed, hissing in pain.

"That fucking insane bastard." Tomoe cussed and stood up from the floor. Shizuru was already rushing to place her chest under constriction with bandages and finished shortly before pulling her uniform pants and shirt on.

"What's the rush? Make him wait."

"I can't. I already overslept as it is."

"So?" Tomoe frowned at the fully-dressed Shizuru as she stood there in her birthday suit. Shizuru, not seeming pleased with this, handed the girl her clothes.

"Just get dressed please." Shizuru gave Tomoe her best fake smile making the girl blush and get dreamy-eyed. "It would make me… very happy." Shizuru cooed into the girls' ear. Tomoe nodded dumbly and started dressing as Williams began banging on the door even harder than before. He wasn't a very patient person.

"Rrushi! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" After Tomoe was dressed Shizuru unlocked the door and stepped out with Tomoe in tow. Shizuru then locked the door and faced a bugged eyed Williams. It looked like he had just seen a flying giraffe fly by in clown suit while juggling eggs.

"What the hell Rrushi!" Williams practically screamed. He was obviously in a bad mood today Shizuru noted.

"Ara, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you making us late because you fucked all night with that…that thing!" Williams pointed to the said 'thing' which was a very pissed off and un-amused Tomoe.

"Who're you calling a thing, you ugly troll!" Tomoe hissed, a vein visibly pulsing on her forehead.

"Wasn't I clear when I pointed to you? Oh, wait, I forgot you break every mirror that sees you! Of course you wouldn't know what you look like! Hell, even a lake would part like the red sea upon seeing your hideous face reflected on it!"

"Why… you piece of shit!" Tomoe snarled and pulled out a knife pointing it at Williams. Williams did the same, pulling out his own combat knife. They circled each other practically barking and snapping like dogs. Shizuru sighed and rubbed her temples as she watched the two quip back and forth like a insult tennis match. They had been at each others throats ever since a few weeks ago when Tomoe had purposely thrown a grenade into one of the shipment boxes already filled with gunpowder, causing a large explosion and killing two of Williams' best workers. This, of course, was to get back at Williams for always stealing Shizuru away from her.

"Die you _bitch_!" Williams growled and thrust his knife towards Tomoe's abdomen, which she successfully dodged. Shizuru was slightly impressed, since Williams was known for his speed and hand to hand combat skills. That and of course his bombs and grenades. Shizuru however wasn't sure of Tomoe's skills, since women weren't trained for battle. Those who worked in the death camps were often only trained in basic combat skills to handle prisoners.

"Williams, please settle down, this petty fighting is only going to make us later." Shizuru gave him a pointed look. Williams had caught Tomoe's arm when she lunged to attack, and twisted her arm behind her back, pinning her to the ground. Williams' eyes, crystal blue, studied rubies for a few moments before standing up and placing his combat knife back into his boot's little compartment.

"You got lucky this time, you little slut." Williams turned to sneer at Tomoe who was slowly rising up from the ground and brushing herself off. "Next time I'll kill you." With that he pulled Shizuru with him to the prisoners' square, where they would collect their workers and bring them to the proper sector. Williams could hear Tomoe's angry growls from behind him, but ignored it. Glancing sidelong at his companion, he frowned slightly. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Tomoe with Rrushi bothered the hell out of him, and would often rub him the wrong way.

"Is there something on my face?" Shizuru asked softly catching Williams eyes on her. Their eyes met briefly before Williams looked away.

"No." They continued their walk in silence before a small realization filled Shizuru's gut. _Natsuki…_ Shizuru and Williams parted ways when they entered the Prisoners' square and headed to the opposite sides to their awaiting workers.

"Move aside." Shizuru's voice rang out, clearing the prisoners away from the door so she could unlock it. They made their way to the small factory to start production until lunch.

"Since we are slightly behind schedule, I hope you all will work harder today." Shizuru gave her workers a small smile before making her way to a desk located in the corner of the room. Dust particles filled the air when Shizuru sat down on the old leather chair. She causally kicked up her feet on the desk and leaned back in the chair, hoping to catch a quick nap for much needed sleep. Shizuru slowly drifted in and out of sleep her dreams filled with screams and blood. Tears of children and the look of utter fear in young teenagers' eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>You killed us!" The little girl in Shizuru's dreams whispered, her red stained lips forming each word slowly, making sure to pronounce 'you' and 'killed' clearly before fading away.<em>

"_Why didn't you save us?" cried a young mother, holding the corpse of her now dead baby. Ashes began falling slowly around them._

"_I'm sorry!" Shizuru screamed but all that came out was a mere whisper. "I'm sorry…" She stepped closer to Shizuru her body moving smoothly, like liquid._

"_Why?" The woman whispered again, the ashes began falling harder piling onto the ground only to melt into thick blood rising slowly to Shizuru's knees. "Don't you care, about me, about us? About him!" The woman screamed, her shill cries filling Shizuru's head like a siren. The woman revealed the baby boy in her arms. A small hole in his forehead grew bigger, like fire burning a hole into paper… until it turned to ash._

"_It's not my fault!" Shizuru raised her arms in protest, only to discover a pistol in her hand. Horrified Shizuru threw the gun aside and looked at the woman desperately, but she was no longer there. "It's not my fault!" She screamed and looked around, searching for the woman. The blood rose higher and higher. Shizuru gasped when it reached her neck._

"_Stop it!" She let out a strangled cry before her head went under the ever-rising lake of blood. A loud pop sounded, and the blood drained down like a shower drain, pulling Shizuru with it, submerging her in utter darkness._

_Bang bang!_

_Shizuru looked up to see what looked like a spot light in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight, seeing herself pulling the trigger, blasting two holes in two different heads. "NO!" Shizuru ran to herself but never got close enough. The second Shizuru raised her head to look at her, a sneer plastered on her face. "It's your fault." The other Shizuru whispered._

_The other Shizuru then turned to face Natsuki, who was lying on the floor._

"_Why don't you just shoot me then?" Natsuki screamed at the other Shizuru, oblivious to the real one not too far from her. The other Shizuru laughed darkly and brought her finger over the trigger._

"_NO!"_

_Click click! The gun sounded, yet Natsuki stayed where she was, finally taking notice to the real Shizuru. "I want to run." Natsuki whispered._

"_I want to run."_

"_Run…run…gun." Natsuki's voice echoed._

"_Gun?"_

"Kapo Rrushi?" Shizuru gasped and snapped up from her laying position on her desk, sweat plastering her fringe to her sweaty face. "Kapo…?" The voice tried again. Shizuru turned her head to see a teenage girl who looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?_"_

"I said the gun is jammed, I can't get it undone." She said softly. Shizuru wiped the cold sweat from her face and tried making her heart calm down. "C-can you help me?" The girl asked.

"Let me see it." Shizuru took the offered gun and tinkered with it until finding the problem. She quickly fixed the chamber of the gun; it had somehow managed to jam itself. Shizuru gave the girl the gun back to put into the shipment box. Rubbing her face, Shizuru let out a sigh_… these dreams are getting out of hand._ Looking through her fingers Shizuru watched a certain emerald eyed girl put bullets into magazines with her good hand, the other wrapped up in a bandage._ Who are you, Natsuki?_ Looking at the clock Shizuru, let out another sigh and rang a bell that was on her desk signaling lunch time.

"Line up." The workers rose from their work areas to the middle of the small factory to receive their bread and cup of water. Shizuru placed a small roll of bread in the hands of her workers. Shizuru tried not to cringe at the sight of them. Some had gotten so thin you could see the outline of their bones on the arms and fingers. The months of little food had not been kind to them. Shizuru made her way down the line till she reached the raven-haired beauty that stood defiantly and refused to look weak under Shizuru's watch. Natsuki slowly reached for the offered bread, her slightly boney fingers gently brushing against Shizuru's healthy ones. Natsuki's eyes widened at the contact and quickly looked away from Shizuru's gaze.

"Hurry and eat up everyone, we still have a lot of work to do." Shizuru could hear the grunt and soft snort coming from Natsuki at the word 'we' Shizuru frowned and ignored the small gesture and made her way back to her desk. From there she watched Natsuki finish off her bread quickly and gulp down her water. _'I want to run…'_ Dream Natsuki's voiced echoed through Shizuru mind causing her to squeeze her eyes shut in frustration. With a sigh, Shizuru opened her desk, fiddling around inside it until she hit a small button on the side which opened the hinges of a fake bottom panel. Lifting it slowly, she grabbed the envelope within the secret compartment.

Opening the envelope, Shizuru reread the contents of it again and again. For hours, and after about 100 times, Shizuru let out a shaky breath. She could feel her hands dampen as nervousness poured into every fiber of her body. Shizuru looked up again to see the slender back of Natsuki cranking on levers of a massive machine. Shizuru frowned at herself when hopes that Natsuki wouldn't hurt herself filled her mind. Replacing the envelope and its contents back into the secret compartment, she rose from her leather chair and left the small factory to get some fresh air. She had only been out there for 10 minutes when Natsuki came out with a box of magazines she was going to place in the shipment box. Natsuki practically tripped over her feet upon seeing Shizuru.

"Hmph." Natsuki grunted, walking over to the wooden crate. She placed the smaller box inside of it, her back facing Shizuru.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" Shizuru's soothing voice asked the younger girl softly. Natsuki stiffened at the voice, but her shoulders soon relaxed. "You can see the stars quite nicely." Natsuki said nothing, her back still facing Shizuru. Natsuki stared at the wooden box that seemed damn interesting at this awkward moment. The two stood in silence, Shizuru watching Natsuki, while the Natsuki could feel a strong gaze burning into her back.

Natsuki finally spoke after a few moments "That's the only beauty in this dreary place. The only pure light." She whispered surprised she was able to speak to the soldier calmly after what happened. Slowly Natsuki turned to face her Kapo, their eyes meeting instantly. Emeralds sparked and swirled brightly with some emotion Shizuru wasn't quite sure of. In the distance a low chime of bells began signaling for the end of the work day.

"Natsuki's right. Only the brightest things are pure." A small smile found its way to Shizuru's lips. Natsuki furrowed her brows cutely before huffing and turning on her heels and walking to the metal doors that lead to the prisoner square.

'_What's happening to you Shizuru…' _rubbing her temples Shizuru walked back to her barracks after making sure the prisoners were safely inside their own. _'I need tea…'_ Shizuru stopped a few yards from her special barracks when she saw a figure standing outside her door. The figure stood from its leaning position on her door and faced her, crystal blue eyes looking colder than ever.

"Williams…what's wrong?" Shizuru approached him cautiously. His eyes danced over her form before returning to her eyes. Shizuru stomach did backflips at the look in his eyes.

"Mr. Kanzaki wants to see us."

* * *

><p>"I said <em>drop it<em>, Kuga!" Nao growled angrily. Natsuki's constant pestering was starting to annoy her, and she was already in a horrible mood. Natsuki had been trying to make Nao take off her shirt because she had noticed a blood stain that had not been there that morning. They had been yelling and bickering until they'd been kicked out of their barracks until they settled their argument.

"No, let me see it now, Nao!" Natsuki blinked, her comment confusing to her ears. Nao clutched her shoulders so Natsuki couldn't take off her shirt. The redhead had been pushed back until her back hit the cold stone wall of the barracks.

"No, there's nothing to see. It's only dirt." Nao lied, her voice deadpan. She had tried covering the red stain with mud but Natsuki had seen right through it. "Now leave me alone." Natsuki glared and pounced at Nao until they were both struggling on the ground. Natsuki finally successfully pinned Nao down and unbuttoned the dirty shirt, much to Nao's protest.

"I'm going to kick your ass when this is over."

"Yeah, yeah." Mumbling, Natsuki undid the last button and let her eyes roamed over Nao's pale skin. A frown soon found its way to Natsuki's face. "What happened to you?" Emeralds moved along the long, smooth cut that curved around the right side of Nao's ribs, dried up blood making it look worse then it really was.

Nao shivered when a small draft of wind blew over them. "I made him mad. Its my fault." She whispered, not able to look into the slightly older girl's eyes. She knew what would be swirling in those amazing eyes: she saw it every time she told her friend that someone had angered Williams. Natsuki's eyes would be filled with rage and sadness, and something else Nao couldn't quite place. Goosebumps crawled their way onto Nao's flesh when Natsuki's cold fingers brushed gently over the wound. Her fingers traced over her ribs one by one - they weren't very hard to miss. Nao had lost a ton of weight, and her pelvis and ribs stuck out like a sore thumb.

"How could this be your fault? He's the one who cut you." Natsuki's voice had started out as a whisper, but grew louder with frustration and anger. Nao looked at her friend, who was no longer pinning her down.

"But it is… if I'd just listened to him and didn't refuse, this would of never happened. It was obvious he was already having a bad day I should of kno-"

"Don't be stupid." Rising to her feet, Natsuki glared over at the metal door leading to the soldiers' sector. Her body trembled from the cold wind, which was picking up, but mostly she trembled with anger. "That bastard needs to pay."

"Oh, and what do you think _you_ can do, Natsuki?" Nao buttoned up her shirt and stood up, looking in the direction o bf Natsuki before turning to face her. "Just face it. We're being treated as scum and have no power. The second you start trouble you'll be shot in the head. We're lucky to still be alive! If your Kapo hadn't saved our asses the first day we got here, we'd either be thrown into a mass grave or be turned into ashes."

"You're right… we'd have been dead plenty of times now, if it wasn't for Rrushi…" Natsuki furrowed her brows in concentration. Nao watched her silently, wondering what she was thinking.

"Why is that?" She finally asked. Nao blinked at her, slightly confused.

"Why is what?"

"Why is it, every time we get into trouble, he's there?" rubbing her head Natsuki knelt down on the ground and picked up a twig and started drawing in the dirt.

"Isn't it because he's just not heartless?" The redhead watched her friend with interest. Her friend snorted and shook her head at Nao's question. "I don't know. He's just weird or something. I mean he's obviously not from here, you can tell by looking.

"He saved us at the shower line, but before that in the judgment line he was going to send Maria into the death line… but after looking at me, it seemed he decided not to."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he looked right at me for a good few minutes. Plus, he picked me to live as well" Natsuki drew 3 short lines in the dirt. Side by side, they looked kind of crooked but they would do. "Like he wanted to know if it was ok… or if I wanted her."

"Ok, when else?" Nao asked softly. Natsuki thought for a moment then drew a 4th line into the dirt. Nao raised her brows and watched as the stick cut through the dirt, making a scratchy noise.

"When I hurt my hand, he didn't shoot me like what happens to most people who get hurt, especially their hands since I need them to work. So I guess he saved me then." This made 4 times now that Rrushi had either saved her or had been willing to let this pass.

Nao looked up at the night sky watching the stars for a few moments while she thought. Slowly an idea began playing through her head. "Rrushi hangs out with Williams a lot you know."

"Yeah so?"

"Williams is insane, why would a mellow guy want to hang out with him?" Natsuki shrugged. She had always thought they were friends because Williams seemed to be normal around Rrushi.

"And someone who hangs out with that type of person is bound to know they're insane."

"What are you getting at Nao?"

"Rrushi, for some reason, always helps you. He even deals with your attitude and doesn't punish you, I've heard. Plus he picked you to be his worker really quickly, like he knew Williams was going to head that way. Maybe he's protecting you from Williams… from everyone." Natsuki stared at Nao like she was a crazy person.

"What makes you think he picked me on purpose like that?" Natsuki glared down at the crooked lines she drew in the dirt, thinking over Nao's logic.

"Because when Williams picked me, he and Rrushi we talking, and Williams sounded like he was pouting because Rrushi got to you first." Nao pointed out. Her own logic sounded weird in her head and she wasn't even sure if she was on the right track.

"Ok… let's say you are right about all this, then why is Rrushi trying to protect me? He doesn't even know me! Plus, what about what happened yesterday?" Natsuki shook her head, clearly confused. She had told Nao about yesterday's events, but had left out the part where her and Rrushi had talked about how she should run away. For some reason, she felt like she shouldn't say anything about that.

"That's what makes it confusing…" Nao thought for a moment. "Maybe he fancies you." Nao chuckled at Natsuki, who now displayed a wonderful blush on her face.

"Don't be stupid, Nao." Natsuki's knees were feeling numb. She sighed and stood up with Nao following suit. "Either way, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. He's just too weird, too nice, and there's something about him that doesn't seem…natural."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure sir?" Shizuru's heart couldn't help but beat rapidly, even though she was panicking on the inside her mask didn't falter once. Mr. Kanzaki's face was serious, the worry lines obvious on is forehead.<p>

"I can't explain to you in words how grave this is." Mr. K rubbed his face, his tired eyes dropping with exhaustion. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Then again, neither had Shizuru, at least not very well… Not with those who she'd killed and Natsuki filling her dreams.

"I assure you, sir, we will get to the bottom of this."

"And when we find out who it is, I'll be sure to personally torture them as painfully as possible and make them _squeal_." Williams' face was hard like stone, his eyes looking icy in his rage. Shizuru wasn't too sure why Williams was this angry about it.

"You two are my most trusted soldiers. Make sure not to tell anyone, or I'll be forced to kill you for being a traitor, understand?"

"Sir!" They both saluted and were dismissed from Mr. Kanzaki's room. They walked down the hallway, tension thick in the air. Shizuru gambled whether to ask Williams why he was so angry. She decided there was nothing to lose by asking and cleared her throat.

"Williams? What's wrong?" Williams said nothing but Shizuru knew he was collecting his thoughts. His body was rigid and tense while they walked, and all his movements seemed forced.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, coldly, when they finally exited the building. Lifting a brow Shizuru waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Shizuru sighed.

"Williams…"

"Just forget it, there's no need to be worried about me."

"I can't help it when you're being like this." Shizuru crossed her arms and stopped walking looking at Williams' broad shoulders until he stopped. He had only gotten a few yards when he realized he was no longer being followed. Slowly he turned around to face Shizuru. The stars and the moon were the only light. Williams' form was mostly silhouetted in the shadows of the night, his piercing eyes the only thing really sticking out.

"Don't worry Rrushi… I'll make sure nothing bad happens." His eyes met Shizuru's and her belly did summersaults before calming down.

"Williams…" Shizuru whispered to the man's now retreating back. She watched him until she could no longer see him before going back to her special barracks. The day's events had worn her out. Mr. K's words haunted her dreams when she finally fell asleep, uneasiness filling her being.

* * *

><p>(3months have passed)<p>

"It's to be expected…"

"It's been 5 months now…I'm surprised she was healthy so long…"

"Most people her age usually kick the bucket sooner."

Natsuki wanted to explode at the whispers that were being exchanged throughout the prisoner square. There had been no work today, besides for those who had to move dead bodies to the massive holes a mile away or to the ovens, or those who new how to fix and clean machines. Natsuki stormed off to the corner where her mother sat with Maria's head in her

Lap, and Nao who was sitting next to her rubbing her back gently.

"Ah, Natsuki… welcome back." Maria greeted her but ended up coughing a few seconds later. Her cough sounded rough and raw on her throat. Maria gave her a sheepish smile after her coughing fit, as if to say sorry.

"How are you feeling?"

"To be honest… I feel like shit." Natsuki let out a pathetically small laugh at Maria's choice of words: so much for elegance, Natsuki thought humorously. Saeko stroked Maria's hair softly trying to ease the old woman.

"Really? Because you don't look like it, you don't look a day over 35." Natsuki joked trying to clear away the pent up emotions that everyone was brimming with. Maria rolled her eyes and smiled softly at Natsuki.

"Why thank you, dear." Natsuki placed the bowl of soup she had fetched for Maria down near her mothers lap so she could help feed her.

"Careful Omi." Natsuki frowned when the old woman choked a little on the soup. Nao patted the spot next to her for Natsuki to sit. Both of them said nothing, but knew what the other was thinking. Maria was sick… very sick. She had gotten it a few weeks ago. No one was sure where it came from but no one wanted to catch it since infection and disease spread like wildfire in small spaces. They had forced Maria to sleep outside. Natsuki's sense of loyalty didn't let Maria brave the outside alone and joined her. Nao and Saeko had come out with her and they all huddled together to stay warm.

Natsuki had tried finding out if there was a way to get medicine for Maria but found out that it would be a bad idea, if the soldiers knew Maria was sick they would shoot her on the spot. Scanning the prisoner square Natsuki watched as people interacted. Some were napping while others ate and talked. Some of the children played games while the teenage girls were hit on by some of the soldiers. Natsuki had seen a girl purposely flirt with a soldier once, about a month ago. The girl was able to spark the soldier's fancy, and ended up claiming him as her boyfriend. He got her out of the camp. Now she walked the death camp in a nice women's uniform looking healthy and well fed.

"I wish we could do something." Nao mumbled so that only Natsuki could hear her. The raven-haired girl huffed, not really sure how to answer. What was she supposed to say? Without medicine Maria would slowly die from whatever she had caught, and if not that, then be shot down by a soldier. Natsuki chewed on her lip in frustration: it was a new bad habit she's acquired. Her lips were often red and covered with red slits from where the skin broke. Her mother had commented on it but knew that Natsuki would continue to do it anyway.

"I wish I could get medicine for her…" Without realizing it, Natsuki's eyes searched for a certain red-eyed soldier, as if he would be generous enough to get her the medicine. _"What the hell, Kuga! He's a murderer! Why are you even thinking of him?_" She growled at herself for actually letting her thoughts lead her to him.

"What are you growling about now mutt?"

"Who you calling a mutt, you… spider!" Natsuki gave the redhead a sidelong glance before focusing ahead, watching faceless bodies do their own thing. Nao snorted and shook her head.

"Spider? How the hell am I a spider?" She pouted when Natsuki didn't answer her immediately. She gave the pale skinned girl a pinch in the arm, which caused her to yelp and jump slightly. "Well?"

"Because you get under my skin." Rubbing her arm, Natsuki glared at the smug looking redhead. Nao wiggled her brows at Natsuki before inspecting her nails.

"Teasing with you is the only thing that keeps me sane." Natsuki scowled and debated whether or not she should say that Nao was already insane and shouldn't hang out with Williams so much, but she knew bringing up the girl's Kapo was a sore topic. For the past three months he's been on edge. Nao had described him as though every little thing seemed to irk him. Rrushi seemed rather serious, too, and less lenient with everyone. Rrushi hadn't punished anyone by death, but he did tend to use his leather whip more. The other day one of the workers messed up on the machine and ruined several parts. Rrushi seemed to snap, which wasn't like him at all, and whipped the poor woman for her incompetence.

"Too late - you're already insane." Natsuki pinched the slightly younger girl for revenge, causing Nao to yelp. This caused Maria to groan and earned a silent scolding from her Mother.

"If you're going to fool around, go somewhere else. Maria needs her sleep." The two girls agreed and said their apologies before heading off to an unknown destination. They roamed the prisoners' square quite bored. The huge sector was flat and lifeless. Everything was dirt or mud with a few patches of grass here and there. Metal electric fences blocked them from the outside world and kept the living nightmare that chilled their bones inside.

"The sun's going down." Nao noted, her head pointed up to the sky, her eyes reading it. The day was rather nice despite where they were. No one had been beaten or killed today and the sky was clear, without a cloud in the sky. Spring seemed to be on its way, but not for some time. The February winds blew strongly, making most shiver from its chill.

"Joy: another cold night to endure."

"If we stay huddled together we'll make it, and sadly Maria's burning body makes it a little better." Nao frowned. Maria was always burning with a fever and sweating even though she was freezing. She knew Natsuki didn't like talking about Maria being sick but it was an obvious evil that laughed in the young girl's face. Maria would die. There was no questioning it. When it would happen was the only mystery.

"Shut up." Natsuki glared down at the dirt below her feet. She had stopped walking. Nao looked at her, confused. Had she angered her green-eyed friend? Natsuki's eyes lifted up to stare far off ahead of her, and Nao followed the gaze that lead to a wine-eyed soldier who was looking their way.

"Natsuki?"

"Hm?" Natsuki hummed not taking her eyes off the soldier who was doing the same. The soldier blinked but still kept his gaze on Natsuki. Her body shuddered as a sudden chill climbed up her back.

"What are you thinking?"

Chewing her lip, Natsuki tore her gaze away from Nao, who looked rather serious as if she already knew what Natsuki was thinking. "Something crazy." Nao's jaw dropped to the ground as realization began to kick in.

"What the hell, Natsuki! Are you crazy!"

"I just said I was going to do something crazy, did I not?"

"Yeah but, this is like insane! It's stupid!" Nao grabbed Natsuki's arm, trying to keep the girl from going. Natsuki seemed displeased at this and glared at Nao, who refused to let go.

"Let go, Nao." She hissed.

"No, I'm not going to let you do something stupid like that. It's to risky!"

"It's worth a try!" Natsuki yanked her arm out of Nao's grasp but didn't walk away. She knew she was being stupid. There was no way that Rrushi would be nice enough to give her medicine for Maria, and she was pretty sure that it would probably get Rrushi in trouble as well.

"Natsuki…" Nao sighed and looked over to where Saeko and Maria were. They were in the same position they had been in all day, with Maria's head in Saeko's lap and her fingers running through the poor old woman's hair. "She's going to die…there's no helping it. It's her time…" Nao looked back at her friend, who's eyes looked ready to overflow with tears.

"She can't…" Natsuki choked back, it felt like a ball was lodged into her throat and she couldn't get it down. "Omi can't die…" The girl sat in the dirt, feeling defeated. Slowly she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, before resting her forehead on her knees. "She can't."

Nao felt her own tears threatening to fall and sat beside Natsuki, trying to comfort the girl as best as she could. Nao wasn't use to seeing a weeping Natsuki. The girl always showed her angry or strong side. The redhead was at a lost for words when she heard the soft sobs escape the slightly older girl's lips and rock her body. Nao tried saying comforting things - that seemed to work and calm the girl down a little, but Natsuki soon realized her friend had been quiet for a while now.

"Nao?" Natsuki looked up from her knees to see Nao sitting beside her but looking up. Natsuki looked up too, only to finally notice Rrushi who was standing over them. Rrushi looked bored but upon seeing Natsuki's tear stained cheeks, Shizuru's eyes widen slightly. She had never seen the girl look so weak and pathetic before, not even when she had threatened the girl's life. Natsuki seemed to notice the intrigued stare, because she quickly wiped away the rest of the tears on her face.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked hoarsely her face flushing when her voiced cracked. The crying had strained her voice a bit, and was making it difficult to sound defiant. Natsuki watched Rrushi raise a brow at her as if to say, 'you're kidding, right?'

"I heard you're good at fixing things."

"Yeah, so?" Despite being annoyed, Shizuru put a fake smile across her face, which caused Natsuki to frown. Shizuru ignored the frown and gestured to the metal doors behind her.

"So nothing, you're coming with me."

"And if I don't?" Natsuki wasn't really in the mood to be ordered around, but knew she was being stupid for being such a difficult case. Shizuru, already feeling annoyed, glared at Natsuki with cold eyes, making the girl feel like crawling into a hole and die.

"If you don't you will be punished."

"You're going to whip me?" Natsuki rolled her eyes at the thought. She had been whipped before by Rrushi not to long ago. It had hurt, but it wasn't to bad since Rrushi hadn't put his all into it.

"No…" Shizuru clenched her teeth at Natsuki's eye roll. This girl seemed to be taking advantage of her kindness, and Shizuru was fed up with it. If she was going to be a brat… Shizuru would teach her a lesson. "I'll whip your friend, until she passes out." Shizuru said sweetly, venom heavily coated on each word she let slip off her tongue.

"You can't do that!"

"I assure you, princess, I can do what ever I god damn please. And if you don't get your ass up now, the whipping will start this instant!" Shizuru pulled the whip from her belt and aimed it at Nao.

"No!" Natsuki scrambled up to her feet and blocked Nao. "Stop, I'll go…" Natsuki looked up at Rrushi defeat clear in her eyes. Shizuru put the whip back onto her belt and Natsuki relaxed a little.

"Good choice." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki by the wrist and dragged her off to the small factory. Once inside, Shizuru dragged Natsuki over to one of the machines and told her to get to work. Natsuki looked puzzled as she poked around in the machine. She wasn't a mechanic. Shizuru sat herself on a chair nearby and watched the girl.

"What makes you think I can fix this?" Natsuki grumbled and checked some wires to make sure they were in tight. It sparked at her causing her to reflexively yank her hand out and cuss at the machine.

"People said you could fix things."

"Like what?"

"They said you've fixed the board beds on the wall from falling off and the door from screeching when you opened it." Shizuru sighed, bored, as she looked around the dusty room that smelled like oil and metal. The lights were dim and often flickered and the silence was filled with Natsuki's soft cussing and the sound of clanking metal.

"Doesn't mean I can fix a damn machine." Natsuki used a wrench and tightened a few bolts, then reconnected a wire that had fallen out of place. "I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Neither do I, and we are short on mechanics. So suck it up." Shizuru pulled her attention back onto the raven-haired girl. Natsuki could feel those red eyes on her back but remained silent. After checking everything she could think of, Natsuki closed the small panel and turned on the machine. It roared to life, surprising them both.

"You actually fixed it." Shizuru got up to inspect it, her eyes roaming the machine. It seemed to actually be working better then before. "What did you do?"

"To be honest I don't have a damn clue." Natsuki chuckled and scratched her cheek with oil-stained hands and smudges across her face. She was pleased she was able to fix the hunk of junk. Natsuki glanced over to her Kapo, who didn't seem to notice. She wondered how he could be so nice sometimes, only to become a different person and be scary as hell. The word bipolar came to mind.

"Come on, let's go. It's late." Shizuru started off towards the door, her hand on the knob when Natsuki spoke.

"Rrushi… are… are you a bad person?"

Shizuru stared at the brass knob, not sure what to say to that. She thought it over for a moment. The cries and screams of the past filled her head. "I suppose I am, or rather… I can be."

"You kill people." It wasn't a question, but an obvious statement but it did not stop Shizuru's heart from clenching with the claws of the past. Shizuru looked over her shoulder at the young girl, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yes, I do… I have."

"Why?"

"Because I have to." Shizuru turned all the way around. She knew this would lead to something, to what she wasn't sure. She could feel her pulse run strong through her body. Natsuki always seemed to make her feel uneasy, yet calm at the same time. It was confusing and Shizuru didn't understand it.

"Do you like it? Killing people?"

"No." One simple word, but it made Natsuki look at the soldier with hope. He didn't like to kill so maybe he'd be willing to help Natsuki. Maybe he'd be willing to save a life.

"I... I need…" Natsuki stammered fear soon pushed hope into the corner of her heart. What if he said no what if he laughed in her face and had Maria shot? "I… she..." Natsuki stammered more.

"Medicine…" Natsuki sighed and looked down at her feet, waiting for the snide comments but received none.

"Medicine?"

"F-for my friend…if I don't s-she'll die…" Natsuki could only whisper the last part, tears stinging her eyes. She fought with all her might to keep them down. She could hear the sharp intake of breath from the soldier.

"There's medicine that could probably save her." Shizuru watched Natsuki's eyes fill with hope once more. They watched Shizuru intently, waiting for the golden words that would save her friend. "But I can't get you any, that would be impossible." Natsuki's face crumbled into despair her eyes spilling with a waterfall of tears but her face was soon cleared of any emotion with tears that wouldn't stop.

"I see." She whispered. Shizuru chewed the inside of her cheek. Her body trembled at the sight of the broken girl in front of her. The girls hollow gaze felt like it was piercing through Shizuru. She shifted from one foot to the other her chest felt tight, like she was suffocating under the girls gaze.

"It's time to go to the barracks now, 9830" Shizuru mumbled before turning for the door and leading the younger girl back to the prisoners' square. The night was chilly and blew Shizuru's long hair around as well as Natsuki's. Looking over her shoulder to see if the girl was still following her, she watched the girl's hollow green eyes stare into space and slowly yet gracefully walked in the darkness, with only the light of the moon to guide her, like that of the dead. They reached the barracks only to stop where Natsuki's friends and mother huddled on the ground trying to keep warm.

"Why aren't you in the barracks?" Shizuru watched them slowly look up at the oldest one's eyes remained closed while she shivered and breathed heavily. _"She must be the one who's sick."_ Shizuru chewed at her cheek again while she watched the poor old woman.

"They won't let us in." Natsuki's voice sounded cold and irritated. "They don't want to risk getting sick, so we all came out here so she wouldn't freeze." Natsuki practically spit out the last word.

Shizuru licked her lips feeling rather uncomfortable watching the sick old woman in front of her and feeling the raging aura seeping out of Natsuki. It seemed to choke Shizuru with its sickening sweet smell, which reminded Shizuru of the autumn air. Shizuru always seemed to feel this presence when the raven-haired girl was extremely emotional.

"It's sad to see our own people turn their backs on us. It wouldn't be like this if it weren't for people like you!" Natsuki could feel the ball form in her throat again, with tears threatening to fall. They were all monsters to her, even Rrushi. Shizuru winced slightly at the harsh words thrown her way. She knew it was true but she was trying her hardest! She didn't want this!

"T-try not to freeze." She mumbled quickly before walking away to her special barracks the inside of her cheek was now raw and she could taste metal when she brushed her tongue along the spot. She could feel Natsuki's eyes on her until she was out of sight.

Quickly she unlocked her door and slammed it behind her and locked it. Her breaths came heavy and ragged, as if she had been running. Her heart felt nothing but sorrow and anger. Her fist and teeth clenched and unclenched. "Try not to freeze?" She mumbled softly. "Try not to freeze?" Rage built up until she exploded she crossed the room and flung her bed over and pushed her armoire, which cracked on the hard stone floor sending splinters of wood to litter the ground.

"Try not to fucking freeze!" Shizuru growled in frustration and shoved the small chest at the foot of her bed over, causing her to lose her balance and hit the wall behind her, making her even more angry. She turned to punch the stone wall but saw her angry self in her mirror. Blood red eyes stared sadly back at her, her fist raised and her hair and uniform in a mess. Why did she look like she was going to cry when she felt so angry?

"Grah!" She let out a strangled scream that came out more like a sob and smashed her fist into the full body mirror. The mirror spiderwebbed as it cracked and some pieces fell to the floor. shattering into smaller pieces of glass. Breathing heavily Shizuru watched small streams of blood trickle from her fist down the mirror following the cracks that were already there. Moving her eyes away from the blood she looked at her shattered reflection once more. Tears streaked over her cheeks and her matted hair made her look weak and lost like a child. Pulling her hand away from the glass she looked at the bleeding wound in her hand small pieces of glass still stuck in it.

"What's happened to me?" The blood dripped down to the floor making a soft _plop_ sound in the deathly silence. Natsuki's image popped into her head. That girl was all that ever filled her head these days, and Shizuru wondered why. She was nice yet harsh to the girl and didn't spend any extra time with the girl besides today. Natsuki often appeared in her dreams now too, and every time her life was in danger in her dreams. Shizuru felt like the world was ending and she needed to save the girl.

"Natsuki, what have you done to me? Weren't you just another blank face waiting to be just another number? Your supposed to be number 9830 to me, not Natsuki, not the girl with amazing emeralds for eyes… not the person I would dream about." Shizuru sighed. The bleeding had slowed now and her hand began to sting in pain.

"Why did you come into my life?" Shizuru looked at herself in the mirror once again. Her tears had stopped and her eyes looked stronger and determined, no confusion in them. Her heart had already accepted why, but her mind wouldn't make its self up. "Why?" A small smile creeped up onto Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru left her barracks in a mess and headed down to a sector of the camp she rarely ever visited. A small building stood alone amongst others, a small red cross painted on the door. With a sigh, Shizuru knocked on the door and waited for the camp doctor to answer it. After a few moments the Doctor answered the door.

"Oh, Rrushi, I haven't seen you in a while." A man with blonde hair open the door wider and stepped aside so Shizuru could enter. "How have you been?" The man asked and sat down on his chair, writing a few things down on a piece of paper.

"I've been ok, I suppose. Dr. Tate, do you think you could fix my hand?" Shizuru made her way over to a stool and sat on it, waiting for the man to finish his writing.

"Of course, let me see it." He put his pencil down and took Shizuru's hand and frowned at it seeing the small pieces of mirror in it. "What happened?" Tate raised his brows at Shizuru. Shizuru shrugged and gave a shy smile.

"I kind of punched my mirror."

"I see…" Not wanting to know why Tate began picking the pieces of mirror out of Shizuru's fist after cleaning the wound as best as he could. After he finished taking out all the pieces he cleaned it once more and wrapped a bandage around it. "There, good as new." He smiled and patted Shizuru's hand gently after he finished. Shizuru examined the bandage the words spilling out of her mouth before she could think about it.

"Um, I do believe I'm starting to come down with a flu of some sort, do you have any strong medication I could have?" Shizuru moved her attention to Tate who was once again writing down something.

"I suppose I could, give me a moment." Tate stood up and made his way over to the other side of the small room. The room seemed rather dreary, and old bloodstains were bleached into the hardwood floors. Saws and other Doctor stuff were hung up on the wall. Tate returned with a small bottle in hand. "This should do the trick. Just take a sip of this a day until it runs out and you should recover quickly."

"Thank you, Dr. Tate." Taking the small bottle, Shizuru made her way out of the small building and headed to the prisoners square, her heart pounding harder and harder with each step. Squinting in the dark Shizuru could make out the small group huddling together and trying to sleep. Shizuru stopped in front of them and cleared her throat to get their attention. No one moved and Shizuru tried again still no movement, Slowly she kneeled down in front of Natsuki and gently shook the sleeping girl.

"Natsuki" Shizuru said quietly trying to wake the girl. Natsuki mumbled and tried turning away from the intruding voice. Shizuru blushed slightly the girls sleeping face was just to adorable! "Nat-su-ki" Shizuru pronounced the girls name slowly while gently tapping her cheek.

"Warm." Natsuki mumbled and leaned into Shizuru's hand. Shizuru's heart clenched tightly at the small gesture.

"W-wake up Natsuki." Shizuru marveled at how soft Natsuki's skin was while she tried waking the girl. Fluttering eyelids finally lifted lazily to see who was disturbing their sleep.

"You're pretty." She mumbled sleepily, her eyes drooping.

"Ara, Natsuki is far prettier." Shizuru couldn't help but giggle. Oh, how she wished she could record this moment so she could show Natsuki how odd she was when she was half asleep. If Natsuki was awake fully she would have been glaring daggers at Shizuru.

"Natsuki I have…medicine…"

"Medicine?" Natsuki blinked a few times finally starting to wake up. When realization kicked in Natsuki yelped and jumped away from Shizuru's touch. "What are you doing here?" She hissed angrily. Shizuru sported a small pout.

"Ara, I thought Natsuki was happy to see me."

"Why the hell would I be happy to see you?"

"I was under the assumption that Natsuki wanted this." Shizuru held the small bottle of medicine for the girl to see.

"W-what's that?"

"Medicine, Nat-su-ki." Shizuru purred her name not sure why she was feeling so flirty. The raven-haired girl turned red at the way Shizuru pronounced her name.

"D-don't say my name like that!" She growled.

"Natsuki doesn't want the medicine for her friend?" Shizuru went to put the bottle back into her pocket but was stopped by Natsuki's hand. A sly smile crossed Shizuru's lips.

"NO! I mean… no, I do, I want it." Mumbling, Natsuki looked down shyly, her hand still rested on Shizuru's, the contact making them both shudder. "I thought you couldn't get this" Natsuki looked back up at Shizuru was looking at her intensely.

"I couldn't. It's against the rules. The penalty if I get caught… death."

"Then why?" Natsuki frowned at the soldier, her eyes never leaving Shizuru's, begging for an explanation. "Why would you risk it?" It was Shizuru's turn to look away now, her eyes looking down at their hands that seemed to radiate heat in this bitter cold.

"Because I don't want to be a monster." Slowly standing up, she slipped her hand out of Natsuki's, leaving the bottle in her hands. "I don't like being a monster, Natsuki." Sighing Shizuru walked away from the girl and her small group who continued to sleep soundly. "Make sure she takes a sip of that every day until its gone."

"Rrushi." Natsuki called out quietly stopping the soldier from going any further. "Um…er, Thanks…" Natsuki mumbled awkwardly. Shizuru smiled softly at her before walking away back to her special barracks.

"You're most welcome."

* * *

><p>"Drink this, Omi, you'll feel better." Natsuki offered the bottle to the old woman, who eyed it suspiciously. Everyone seemed surprised when Natsuki had produced the small bottle from her pocket. The group had woken up an hour or so before the needed time and it didn't seem like anyone was willing to go back to sleep until it was time to work.<p>

"Where did you get that?" Saeko looked at her daughter with worry. Surely if the soldiers found out that Natsuki had that they would kill them all. Natsuki blushed slightly and looked down shyly trying to hide from the prying eyes. This only made them more interested, and they continued to bug the girl until she told them.

"R-Rrushi…gave it to me."

"What?" Nao's jaw practically dropped to the ground, her eyes budging out at the confession. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Natsuki let out a dramatic sigh and ran her fingers through her midnight locks.

"I don't know why he did it, but I snapped at him and you all saw it… but last night he woke me up and gave me the medicine."

"What did he say?"

Natsuki frowned as she thought about it. She had been really harsh to her Kapo, but had thought nothing of it since it only seemed fair. All the soldiers were so harsh to them, so why bother being nice? Natsuki could feel the hint of guilt building in her chest. She had been wrong to be so harsh to Rrushi, and he had proven himself somewhat to her. Nodding to herself she vowed to be nicer to the soldier as long as he continued to be nice to her. "He said that he wasn't a monster, that he didn't like being a monster."

"What a good young man." Maria said, her voice hoarse and rough. Coughing into her sleeve. "Well I'm sure its risky business to give prisoners medicine lets not let it go to waste." Natsuki nodded and opened the bottle, then handed it to the old woman.

"All you need is a sip a day Omi." She watched as Maria took a sip of the liquid and made a scrunched up face before coughing roughly, and generally looking disgusted. "Are you ok Omi?"

"Yes dear, I-" Maria held her hand up to say wait as she went into a coughing fit. "I'm fine dear."

"Thank that nice boy for me when you seem him, won't you dear?" Natsuki shrugged and put the cover back on the little bottle before pocketing it. It looked like an unnecessary bulge on her lean frame. Natsuki could almost count all her ribs now and see her pelvis sticking out of her. Natsuki frowned at the unsightly look of her now scrawny arms and sunken cheeks that were no longer round and slightly pudgy.

"Sure, Omi." Maria smiled and relaxed against the stone wall they all shared and watched the sky. The day would be could and dreary but the look and feel of it. The wire on the fences creaked and groaned as they rubbed against the metal post they were connected to with the help of a small wind blowing by.

"I should find a place to hide this." Natsuki patted the small bottle that was in her pocket and left after receiving a few nods from her mother and friends. Walking around she looked for a spot that would be safe to hide the bottle, but quickly realized there really wasn't anywhere to hide it. With a hand gliding over the rough stone wall Natsuki made her way over to the other area of the prisoners' square where they got there food, if it could even be called that. _"Maybe I can find a loose brick here somewhere."_ Natsuki's eyes scanned the large grey brick wall looking for any loose place.

"Loose rock… loose rock." She mumbled to herself over and over. "Bingo." at the corner of the wall several loose bricks wiggled under Natsuki's touch. Checking if the coast was clear, she then wiggled the brick loose from it holding place. _"Why, that's a deep hole."_ Natsuki peered into it seeing a small light on the other side. _"Shouldn't this building be several layers thick?"_

"Hehe, that tickles."

"Ara, I'm sorry." Natsuki blinked at the hushed sound of voices. She could just barely make out the voices but could tell who one was due to the ever so frequent "Ara," that always through its way into most of Rrushi's statements. _"What the hell is an ara anyway?" _Natsuki scowled and peered into the hole again even though she could see much. If she tried really hard she could see Rrushi and some woman getting awfully close.

"We should really do this some other time."

"What, why? No one comes here after the muck has been served, we've got all the privacy we need. Besides you wont let me into your room."

"Yeah, um, it's a bit messy."

"So no complaining, I know you want this too, beautiful." The voice purred as seductively as she could. Natsuki face flushed slightly embarrassed that she stumbled upon this but didn't leave. _"Did she just call him… beautiful?"_

Inwardly Shizuru rolled her eyes but remained calm on the outside with a flirty smile placed on her lips. "Ara, is Tomoe-_kun_(1) sure about that?" Tomoe giggled like a school girl at the honorific. Shizuru rolled her eyes with a knowing smile on her face.

"Tell me what that means again"

"It means, most beautiful one." Shizuru had to suppress the chuckle she could feel coming on. "You're a _busu_(2) like no other. Which means you have, uh the looks of the most beautiful goddess."

"Then I think you're the busu." Tomoe giggled and a seductive hand over Shizuru's thigh. Natsuki was still watching and was very beyond confused. _"Where the hell is this guy from? Besides… that girl looks like a frog"_ Natsuki grumbled seeing the way the girl named Tomoe freely moved her hands along Rrushi's thigh.

"I assure you Tomoe I'm not even close to a busu. Unlike you," Shizuru smiled confidently and held back another chuckle. Tomoe pleased with Shizuru's flirting slide her hand into Shizuru's pants causing Shizuru to tense slightly.

"Anyway… we should get going."

"Nonsense, let's stay here." Tomoe pushed herself onto Shizuru and straddled her lap. Sighing Shizuru let the girl do as she pleased. Tomoe's lips found Shizuru's soft ones and pulled her into a deep kiss. While they kissed made short work out of Shizuru's uniform top and rolled it back off Shizuru's shoulders reveal her grey shirt which Tomoe also removed after breaking the heated kiss.

"I have to take the bandages off too?" Shizuru frowned she didn't like taking them off unless she was in the safety of her own room.

"Don't worry, no one will see you, it's our… little secret." Tomoe took off the bandages and smiled when Shizuru's perfect breasts appeared from under them. Tomoe ran her hands up and down Shizuru's chest loving how warm and soft they were.

"What the fuck!" Natsuki whispered, though she actually wanted to scream it. There on the other side of the wall was Rrushi, her Kapo, and her enemy, who was supposed to be some mean guy soldier who was actually a whole lot of a woman. Plus she was doing those sorts of things with another woman! Natsuki's face burned with the new blush that had splashed its way all over her face.

"Even if someone did find out, Rrushi." Tomoe grinned a sick little twisted smile. "I'd kill them." Natsuki swallowed and placed the brick back where it was and ran back to her barracks still in shock. Everyone else in the camp still seemed to be asleep Natsuki quickly hid the small bottle of medicine near the fence facing the woods, where a small patch of grass was, and ripped out the grass out so she could hide the bottle under it. She then ran back to where her friends and mother were.

"Welcome back, Natsuki." Saeko smiled at her returning daughter who looked a bit spooked. "Are you alright?" Saeko's voice filled with worry.

"Uh, yeah, I just saw…" Natsuki frowned and played the scene in her head again. Everyone looked at Natsuki curiously. "I… I saw a weird bug when I hid the bottle." Natsuki frowned.

"Oh, that's interesting, dear." Maria smiled while Natsuki sat down and stared off at the fence deep in thought. How could Rrushi be a woman? Wasn't there a rule saying women couldn't be soldiers or something? Sighing, Natsuki rubbed her head. If she really thought about it Rrushi did seem kind of girlish. His hair was longish and shaggy, Natsuki guessed Rrushi kept it shaggy looking so it appeared more guy-ish without looking girly so she didn't have to cut all her hair off. Rrushi's face looked kind of girly to. It was soft looking and she didn't have a chisled chin. She was pretty sure Rrushi didn't have an Adam's apple either. Rrushi's voice seemed really soft some times to and not deep at all, her accent didn't help either. Rrushi had a slender frame and long fingers too, now that Natsuki thought about it, and those eyes were absolutely stunning. Natsuki blushed slightly_ "His br-…her breast were kind of big." _Natsuki shook the forming picture out of her head. "_Grah, what am I thinking! She's still the enemy." _How was she going to face her Kapo after learning her secret and seeing her breasts!

"Ugh." Natsuki grumbled and hit her head on the stone wall she was leaning against. The bells sounded in the distance to tell everyone it was time for work. Natsuki sighed and stood up, looking over at the metal doors on the other side of the prisoners square. "I'm screwed."

* * *

><p>(1) Shizuru is basicly calling Tomoe a man because shes a hoe XD<p>

(2) Busu basicly means very ugly woman ;P

Oh yeaaaaahhh alll done! *dances* sorry it took so long guys! hope you enjoyed please review and give me your opinions! Also a big thanks to my Beta Emmy for betaing this so fast! it didnt even take her 24 hours o.o. Also those who are reading Summer Love sorry for not updating latelt i've been mega busy! I'll try to get chapter 8 of Piosonous up soon! and once again Caio~


	8. Out In The Open

_**Hey guys just a quick authors note for you all to get you pumped and excited about coming events!**_

_**I have to decided to start a competition for you my fellow readers!**_

_**Now the competition is simple, all you have to do and create a fan art of any one of my fics and send it to me to judge. You can send as many fanarts as you want and from whatever parts of my fics you want. Be creative and have fun! I will hold this competition for a couple of weeks or so depending on how much art i get. **_

_**Now for the best part. **_

_**Whoever wins this competition will get a free Natsuki Plushie created by me. When i have picked the winner i will message you for your mailing info and send it to you! The winner along with the other submitters will have their fan art posted on my profile for everyone to see and enjoy. I will name the winner on my Profile and send them a shout out on the chapter that will be posted that day!**_

_**So enjoy have fun and dont forget to review!**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Natsuki grumbled and had hit her head off the stone wall where she was leaning. The bells sounded in the distance to tell everyone it was time for work. Natsuki sighed and stood up looking over at the metal doors on the other side of the prisoner's square. "I'm screwed."<p>

The loud sound of clanking metal and the smell of oil seemed stronger than usual that day. The room was more humid and the work more tiring or at least that was what it felt like to Natsuki. Either way this kept her mind off a certain Kapo who was relaxing in her worn out leather chair and by the looks of it was sipping tea. It seemed Shizuru could feel Natsuki's eyes on her because soon emeralds and rubies clashed. Emeralds were the first to break away from the awkward moment as it felt uneasy. _'Rrushi's a girl! What the hell but this doesn't make sense why?'_ Natsuki groaned trying to figure out what was the meaning of all this. Why did she even care was the real question, this changed nothing…right?

'_She's rather quiet today…"_ Shizuru mused she didn't bother taking her crimson stare from the young girl, who had looked away moments ago. Shizuru was sure the girl could probably tell she was still staring at her, but either way Shizuru didn't care. Her eyes wondered over the skinny frame of the raven haired girl. Dark stains of who knows what were all over her prisoner uniform. Her hair was matted and tangled in knots and her hair no longer looked soft like the first day Shizuru had seen her. The girl's cheeks were sunken in and her arms frail and boney, but somehow despite it all she was still beautiful. A small smile tugged at Shizuru's lips as she tried to picture the girl being healthy looking again in a lovely dress. She looked marvelous in it as she twirled and spun around lifting the skirt of the dress up a little to reveal her creamy well toned legs. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted with cussing and a cry.

"Watch where you're going, you dirty slut!" Barked an angry soldier and he pushed his way past the fallen girl. "Rrushi." He barked stopping at the wooden desk Shizuru was seated at. Shizuru raised a brow at the man, not very impressed with his entrance.

"Mr. Smith what can I do for you?" Shizuru asked calmly looking John up and down before she found him boring.

"It's your turn for disposal. Don't think you can get out of it again! Rally up your best factories and start moving." John growled. Sighing as Shizuru's eyes made their way to confused emeralds, her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"I see…I'll start right on it." Shizuru said in a deadpan voice. John nodded and left the room now that his business was taken cared of. Slowly Shizuru rose to her feet and sent one of her workers to fetch two other factories full of its workers to meet her at the gates. Shizuru was in charge of 5 factories, each of them having a good number of workers. As she herded them through the gates and out, another set that was unfamiliar to the prisoners were out in the open and not surrounded by fences. There were only a couple of soldiers standing by the trucks.

"Whoa…" Natsuki said barely audible to those around her. Her attention went to Rrushi, he…she seemed rigid and tensed while the prisoners followed her to the trucks with carts on the back of them much like the one Natsuki had rode only 5 months ago. Her eyes then settled on trees that were turned into thick forest. Oh how wonderful it would be to run to those trees and be forever free. Shizuru began loading the prisoners onto the carts. She turned to see a distant look on the raven haired beauty's face that was facing the forest. Shizuru's eyes widened in horror and she quickly grabbed the dazed girl out of her trance with a tight hand around her wrist. Natsuki seemed to be shocked feeling electricity fly through her body from the touch. Shizuru pulled the girl roughly closer to her, mouthing 'don't' to the younger girl. Natsuki was going to respond but a blur from the corner of her eye stopped her as she looked to see a few women running as fast as they could across the open field towards the trees. Emeralds clouded with confusion they weren't being shot at by any of the soldiers not even Rrushi but why?

_**BOOM!**_

Screams filled the air after the loud and unexpected explosion. Natsuki watched in horror to see one of the women was blown to tiny bits from a hidden land mine.

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

Two more women were destroyed where they stood. The last woman was a younger girl probably about Natsuki's age made it to the tree line and Natsuki would have cheered her on if it weren't for the sickening sound of a bullet being shot from its chamber lodging itself into the girl's skull. Hunching over, Natsuki began spilling her guts, since there was no food to vomit up. The harsh stinging in her throat from the up coming bile burned and made her more nausea.

"Get in the truck." Shizuru said softly, letting go of the defeated girl's wrist. Slowly she got into the truck as ordered and after a few more moments the truck started down the dirt road while they stared out through the cracks of the box they were stuck in. The ride wasn't very long and soon light shined down on them again after the wooden doors were opened. They would have been happy to get out of it if it wasn't for the horrid sight in front of them. Slowly, one by one the prisoners got out of the carts and followed the soldiers who lead them silently passed the massive holes in the ground bodies that were filled to the brim. Trucks drove by them and soon learned that those trucks were carrying the dead in them as well. Their job was to unload the bodies and put them in the mass graves. If they didn't, they would become part of the grave.

"Bring the bodies into this hole and when it's filled, bring them to the next hole." a soldier ordered while waving his gun in the air daring anyone to oppose him. Hunching over again Natsuki spilled what was left of her guts when the overwhelming smell of decaying flesh clawed at her nostrils. Several others seemed to be doing the same, but after one was shot well puking wasn't worth it anymore. Slowly Natsuki assisted some other women in dragging bodies that didn't even seem real, they where dried out or rubbery. They didn't feel like people, they didn't look like people, mutilated bodies and faceless men and woman was all that were there. Natsuki never attempted to dispose of a child's body. She could never bring herself to do it. The sun seemed to decide today was a good day to shine, because that's what it did, it shined down its rays making the mass graves reek of rotting dead even more. After hours and hours of lifting, tossing and tears they were given hard lumps of bread with tin flavored water that often had sand in it. After their small meal they where whipped at to finish until the sun finally decided to set.

"Line up!" A soldier yelled quickly to all of the prisoners to line up into several lines, side by side. The soldier looked them over and his attention went into a man, who pulled out a pistol and smirked. "Exterminate." He said coldly, Shizuru's eyes counted every second person and gasped when she found out that it will lead to Natsuki. In extermination, every second person would be shot. Before she realized what she was doing, Shizuru grabbed the man's pistol and gave him a sweet smile with killer intent.

"I believe that's my job soldier." the man was scared shitless and nodded dumbly, stepping back for Shizuru as she made her way to the beginning of the line. Instead of shooting the second person, she shot the first person beside them. Her mind went straight into auto pilot as it always did on these certain occasions. With every shot she fired, she felt like crying. She was so sick of killing. Finally she reached the woman next to Natsuki and her mind turned off her autopilot after meeting emeralds briefly. "I'm sorry." She whispered and shot the woman beside Natsuki and blood splattered across her and Natsuki's face.

"Dispose of the bodies!" Ordered one of the soldiers. Soon like mindless, hopeless zombies, the remaining women began lifting the bodies to bring in the mass grave. Natsuki had yet to move, she couldn't. She was frozen in her place and her eyes locked with Rrushi's. Shizuru didn't know what to say to the girl who seemed terrified and confused yet she was calm.

"Get into the truck…" Shizuru whispered for the second time that day. Natsuki lowered her eyes and made her way slowly to the cart and stepped inside. The ride went on after everyone was packed into their carts. Emerald eyes watched the scenery go by through the cracks in the boards. Her body swayed and was bumped into with every bump they would hit on the dirt road until slowly the truck came to a halt beside another cart that had not been part of their "dispose team." She watched as Rrushi and a few other soldiers got out of the truck to speak with the soldiers parked beside them.

"What's going on? We should be heading back." One soldier said, approaching the leader of that small group.

"Oh I know. It's just that we have to take care of this first."

"What's the problem?" Shizuru asked looking at the line up of prisoners. Natsuki pushed her face closer to the boards trying to see what was going on. Her breath caught in her throat while her heart seemed to stop beating.

"Maria…" Natsuki squeaked out trying to breathe again. What was she doing here? What was going on? Natsuki started to feel like a caged up animal and it felt like there was not enough air to breathe in the small cart.

"Oh, the prisoners were complaining so we decided to make it stop." The man said casually then looked over at the prisoners. Several bodies were already on the ground from those who had attempted to run away. "Number 9,833, come here." The soldier ordered. Slowly Maria emerged from the line and stood by the soldier with her back straight and chin up she wouldn't let them know she was scared. Shizuru's eye widened at the sight of the old woman. She was the one Natsuki was so desperate to save. Shizuru winced slightly at the pain her heart was feeling. _'damn these emotions!'_ Shizuru cursed in her head.

"Ara, what could she do? She's just an old woman." Shizuru said trying to seem uncaring. The soldier looked over at her then back at Maria.

"That's not the point. The point is she's sick and I don't need her infecting my workers. Sick dogs don't deserve to live anyways." The man said as he pulled out his pistol and placed one bullet inside the chamber. Shizuru swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel emeralds staring at her from behind. Another cart from down the road was coming in.

"I'm sure it's just a cold." Shizuru tried to reason. "That's one of Takumi's best workers. He said so in the reports."

"It doesn't matter." He said and with that he ordered Maria down on her knees. Slowly she knelt down the ground, the dirt digging into her knees. She looked up at the sky her head held high and she sent a silent prayer to her loved ones knowing she wouldn't able to see their faces again. The sun was beginning to kiss the horizon as the moon raised to greet them with night. The North Star could be seen in the pink and orange sky and Maria focused her sight on it. Tears streamed down Natsuki's face as she watched in horror, she wanted to scream to sob but her body was silent along with the rest of the world. The truck that had been approaching had finally stopped and a man stepped out. It seemed the world had stopped spinning and time seemed to have frozen, after the soldier pointed the gun up to Maria's head. The tears burned Natsuki's face harshly and the lump in her throat just wouldn't go down.

_**Bang!**_

The silence shattered with the sickening sound of the gun going off, and the smell of crimson blood in the air. Sorrow filled Natsuki's heart as she watched Maria's body collapsed on the ground, a pool of blood around her. The soft sound of a sad song was whistled through the air as the holder of the tune slowly walked over to the group of soldiers. Shizuru's sad eyes looked up to see Williams slowly making his way over to her. The soft sad tune continued until he reached Maria's body down by his feet, her blood slowly reaching towards his boots. His tune stopped and silence filled the air. Silence before desperate cries and sobs were heard coming from Shizuru's truck. She knew who it was crying so hard, so sadly, her desperate pleas and screams for her friend laid upon the dead ears. Natsuki banged her hands hard against the wooden cart desperately trying to get out. Her fingers became bloody as she tried clawing through the boards.

"MARIA! MARIA!" Natsuki cried. Her sobs racked her whole body while she trembled harshly. Occupants of the cart looked forlorn at the sad sight knowing it was hard for the young girl. It was hard for all of them. Natsuki's screams and cries were starting to get out of hand and soon the cart open to reveal a soldier who grabbed her harshly and threw her onto the ground. She wasn't just sad anymore she was pissed how could they kill her! She was innocent and old, she was a sweet woman who was a little harsh at times, but she still didn't deserve the treatment she got.

"This is your entire fault! All your damn fault!" screaming Natsuki jumped up onto her feet glaring and pointing to the occupants of the cart Maria had been in. "You monsters! How dare you! How fucking dare you! How could you kill an innocent woman! Your own kind! You're all just as bad as these blood thirsty monsters!" Natsuki shrieked jabbing a finger at the soldiers. She was going to run up and beat the shit out them but was stopped by strong yet slender arms. "Let me go! Damn it let me go!"

"Just shoot her Rrushi." Maria's murderer said.

"No, she may be causing a bit of a fuss but she's MY best worker and there will be no shooting her." Shizuru said coldly, glaring at the soldier and shutting him up.

"We'll take care of it Rrushi. We are late enough already." Williams grumbled and made his way over to his truck but not before stopping behind Shizuru. The girl in her arms had finally given up and now laid limp in her hold. "Don't do anything stupid, be safe ok." Shizuru nodded her head solemnly and with that, he left. The other carts left too, leaving Shizuru and Natsuki by themselves a half a mile away from the death camp. Two soldiers waited for Shizuru in her truck and she asked them to give her a minute and she pulled Natsuki a little way away behind a tree.

"What do you want…?" Natsuki said emotionlessly.

"To say that I'm sorry" Shizuru said softly looking at the broken girl. "I wish I could have done something."

"Then why didn't you stop them?" Natsuki yelled now angrily glaring at the Kapo. "Why didn't you save her, I thought you weren't a monster! I thought you cared!"

"I do care!" Shizuru yelled right back shutting up the younger girl. "I care and that's what make things harder!" Shizuru gritted her teeth, her crimson eyes burning into emeralds.

"What are you…?" Natsuki whispered not realizing it, Natsuki reached her hand up to touch the soldier's cheek and was surprised at how soft it was.

"What are you talking about…I'm a German soldier." Shizuru mumbled her cheeks hued in a light pink.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Natsuki sighed and looked down at her feet. Shizuru watched her and wasn't sure what to do or to say. _"Should she reveal herself? What exactly did this girl know?"_

"You're…You're a woman…" Shizuru's eyes widened in shock at the confession and could feel her mouth had gone dry. "_How the hell had she found out? Was it that obvious? Everyone else seemed to buy it. Hell even Williams believed it!"_

"…"

"I'm right, am I not?"

"Yes…" Shizuru defeated sighed, but yet she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was tired and it had been a long day for both of them.

* * *

><p>hey guys sorry this chapters so short but i didnt want to give away too much in this chapter. chapter 9 will be a lot longer however, but a might take a little longer to have it updated! also a big thanks to my beta lord knows this story needed a beta reader XD<p>

Oh yeah as for the tune Williams is whistling its Rue's four note song from The Hunger Games, theres a Piano version or somthing on youtube that sounds sad. but thanks for reading please review and as always Caio


	9. Dont Leave

Sorry as always guys for such late updates but Poisonous takes a lot out of me XD it's hard capturing everything in the proper emotion :I anyways here's a brand new chapter with more talk time between Natsuki and Shizuru and Natsuki and Nao. also this was suppose to be 30 pages but, i decided i wanted the action to happen in the next chapter! soo uh

ENJOY

Ps. This is RAW please excuse the errors it will be beta soon!

* * *

><p>"Yes…" Shizuru defeated sighed, but yet she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was tired and it had been a long day for both of them.<p>

It was cold and the wind was chilling to the bone outside. The small barracks was full of soft snores and deep breathing. Even though Natsuki was warm for the most part she was freezing chilled to her core. Emerald eyes stared into nothingness, while her hand gently stroked her arm. She could feel the scar tissue that formed into numbers on her flesh and were painted black. Her breathing was deep as if she were asleep and every now and then she'd feel herself drifting off only to jerk awake from the horrid images behind her lids. Her body would then shudder uncontrollably in fear, she could still feel the hot blood on her face dripping down her cheeks like tears. Natsuki turned her head to see Nao and her mother sleeping soundly they were curled up against each other for warmth Natsuki had made sure not to get caged in their sleeping embrace or she would have been stuck all night. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling, there was a large hole in it that let in the cold air and light of the moon. It was high in the sky and shined brightly, closing her eyes

Natsuki sent a small prayer to her fallen friend and quietly pulled herself up onto her feet. She opened the barracks door and shivered when the cold air touched her exposed body. Her prison uniform didn't protect her much from the harsh cold of the night, luckily March was on its way and the hope for warmer weather was on everyone's mind. Slowly and sluggishly Natsuki walked through the prisoner's square her bare feet numb from the frozen ground. It was only when she reached the all familiar metal gates that she stopped. Sighing Natsuki closed her eyes and rested her head on the freezing cold metal surface. She felt so alone, so dead inside knowing she'd never see Maria again…never see…her father and Duran again…she had lost another important person. Anger built up in her body and she slammed her first down hard against the metal gate that barely budged. Fresh tears streamed down Natsuki's face and her body racked with quite sobs.

"Maria…" Natsuki choked out softly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Natsuki banged her head this time hard against the hard metal. It made a dull thud and her head began to throb painfully, but not as painfully as her heart clenched in misery. She lifted her head again to slam it hard against the metal but stopped at the sound of a soft voice.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore Natsuki…" Shizuru's voice asked quietly. Shizuru wore a sad face, pain clear in her eyes. She wasn't surprise to see Natsuki suddenly tense up, she was a monster after all. Her eyes opened slowly and she lifted her head a little turning to face Shizuru. She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her cheeks she had been to surprised to hear such a gentle feminine voice. The female soldier had always masked her voice to sound like a young man who's voice had yet to deepen much. Now the sound she was hearing was heavenly how could that be?

"Rrushi…" Natsuki let the her lips tug into a frown. Shizuru had agreed to meet her at midnight after Natsuki demanded answers from the woman.

"I'm here as promised." Shizuru said softly her crimson eyes never leaving haunting emeralds. "What is it you wish to known?"

"I want to know everything." Natsuki sighed wiping the tears from her face.

"I cant tell Natsuki everything…"

"Why?" Natsuki winced when her voiced cracked, she hated how weak she felt it was humiliating.

"Because Natsuki doesn't need to know…because its best if she doesn't know." Shizuru whispered. They stood there for a few moments that felt like an eternity, while Natsuki sorted out her thoughts. Swallowing the lump in her throat she asked her first question.

"Why are you pretending to be a soldier?"

"I cant answer that." Shizuru voiced looking down at her feet.

"Why are you helping these monsters?"

"Because that is my job." Natsuki glared at the woman angrily gritting her teeth hard against each other.

"So you like being a dog of the military. You like killing innocent people!"

"Of course I don't!" Shizuru glared back just as angrily. How dare Natsuki think so lowly of her!

"Do other people know your…you're a woman?"

"No…no one knows."

"Lair!" Natsuki spat. She took a few angry steps towards the woman and glared harder at her. "That other woman knows that…that teal headed freak!" Shizuru raised a brow at the younger girl, she wasn't expecting that. "I saw! I saw you…a-and her…doing..uh." Natsuki face grew flushed with embarrassment. "Uh…in…the slop house…" Shizuru watched Natsuki's face turn a lovely shade of red, while she looked at the younger girl with confused eyes. It took her a moment to register what Natsuki had said.

"Ara…I, she's no one…" Shizuru's cheeks flushed a bit. "She means nothing."

"Then why were you doing those things with her! Y-you kissed her and…and all those other things!" Natsuki glared accusingly. Why was she so mad? It's not like she cared what Rrushi did in her free time.

"I believe I don't need to explain myself to you! It's not like you're my lover." Shizuru glared, she didn't like that Natsuki was accusing her like she was some cheating spouse. Emeralds widened at her Kapo's out burst and she could feel a dull pain in her heart. She lightly touched where he heart was, that felt like a low blow…why?

"Your right. I don't give a damn what you do anyways." Natsuki crossed her arms her eyes icy while she stood high and mighty like a brick wall putting up a front, but to Shizuru it looked like the young beauty would crash down even with the lightest wind.

Sighing Shizuru lifted her cap and ran her fingers through her hair then placed it back on her head. "Look she's just some girl black mailing me ok?" Shizuru looked up lazily at the stars before turning her attention back on Natsuki, she looked cold.

"Black mailing?"

"Yes, She found out my secret and in order for her not to blab I slept with her. Now she thinks we are in love. I let her think we are and in return I can relax a little bit." Natsuki cocked her head to the side curiously and Shizuru couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"So you don't have feelings for her?"

"Yes that is correct." Nodding Natsuki looked down at her feet. For some reason it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Natsuki blinked a few times feeling a new weight fall onto her shoulders but this time it was tangible. Looking up crimsons and emeralds clashed and for a moment they stared into each others depths not sure what they were looking for.

"Rrushi…?"

"Natsuki looked cold." Shizuru gave a small smile to the girl tightening her jacket gently around Natsuki's shoulders. Shizuru could feel goose bumps raising over her skin now that she no longer had a jacket. It was horribly bitter out side tonight. Her crimson eyes rolled down from emeralds and looked at the girls bare feet. "Ara, I shouldn't have let Natsuki come out she looks like she's about to freeze."

Natsuki's brows furrowed cutely. "What the hell is an "Ara?" Natsuki asked ignoring her Kapo's light tease besides her feet she felt fine. Rrushi's jacket was already warm since she had been wearing it. Some how it oddly smelled nice, Natsuki pulled it tighter too her body, it felt nice being cared for.

"Kanin na, I must sound odd to Natsuki." Shizuru placed her finger on the tip of her chin as if thinking. "My family comes from Japan and Island very far from here and in Japan my family comes from a place called Kyoto which is why I speak "funny." Shizuru gave a light shrug and looked back at Natsuki. "But Ara, is basically a form of "oh my." I guess you could say."

"oh…what's ka-nannana?

"Kanin na?"

"Yeah that." Natsuki blushed feeling stupid for getting that wrong. Shizuru smiled and enjoyed the blush filling Natsuki's cheeks.

"It means forgive me." Shizuru placed a sad smile on her face. She doubted Natsuki would forgive anything she's done no matter how small it was.

"Oh, I see." Natsuki chewed on her lip not sure what to say next.

"Does Natsuki want to ask me anymore questions?"

Looking up at Rrushi Natsuki searched the woman's eyes while her thoughts slowly filled her head. Slowly she broke eye contact and stared down at the ground. Her feet looked dirty and frozen like blocks of ice. She would have to go soon or she might get frost bite.

"Do you hate me?"

Shizuru's brows furrowed at the odd question, why would she ask such a thing. Shizuru should have been asking that instead. "No of course not why would I?"

"I've been mean to you…" Natsuki mumbled tracing the scar tissue on her arm through the jackets sleeve.

"That's an odd thing for Natsuki to say, when it is I who has been mean to you." Shizuru sighed sadly and pushed her hands into her pockets. "Kanin na Natsuki for everything… What I'm doing…its for the better. You may not understand why yet, but I promise you'll see in due time."

"You shouldn't keep promise you cant keep." Shizuru winced at that. Natsuki husky voice stabbed right where it hurt. She hadn't said it harshly but, still Natsuki knew what she was saying. There was never any way of knowing how long you'd live in this place.

"When I make a promise I intend to keep it. And with that promise, I'll do all I can to make so you don't suffer any longer."

"Why?" Emeralds watched the soldier for a brief moment before looking back to the ground. "Why do you care so much about me?" Shizuru hummed in reply.

"I ask myself that everyday." With that Shizuru patted Natsuki's head affectionately and took her jacket back before bidding Natsuki good night.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Your making this a lot harder then it should be." A mans voice said lazily.

"It's not like I planned it to happen." Shizuru glared at the dark figure. The figure just shrugged and let out an exaggerated sigh, his light pink eyes dancing in the darkness.

"You have a job to do Shizuru you shouldn't be slacking this is important!"

"If its so important why don't you do it." Shizuru hissed angrily. He was getting on her nerves.

"Because YOU signed up for this, because YOU are the only one who can do it. We are staking a lot here Shizuru, and we cannot afford any mistakes." The man began pacing back and forth his footsteps never making a sound. "If this interferes Shizuru, it'll be on your head."

"It wont…"

"I wish you'd say that a little more confidently."

"As long as I complete the objective before anyone finds out then it doesn't matter who finds out in the end." Shizuru stated. The man stopped pacing and looked at her for a long moment. He then resumed pacing.

"I suppose not…" He cleared his throat. "And the girl? Tomoe was it, how do you explain that."

"She just thinks I'm a girl who ran into the military so I wouldn't end up dead or starving just like every man that joined did."

"What about Williams?" Shizuru scowled for a moment at the question.

"I believe he knows nothing, however…"

"However?" The man echoed.

"He's been acting off…" Shizuru frowned. She really didn't know how describe Williams being different. If you looked at and average man and then Williams next to him his attitude always made him look off.

"How so?"

"I'm not really sure. He, he seems solemn…., I cant put my finger on it." Shizuru sighed and looked at the large tree that stood alone in the field. "I know he cares about me though."

"Cares about you or cares about Rrushi?"

"…I…I don't know." The man sighed and rested up against the tree his eyes closed behind their lids for a few moments before opening.

"And what about that other girl. Number 9,830?"

"Her names Natsuki." Shizuru gritted her teeth. If Shizuru could see him more clearly then she would of saw him raise a questioning eyebrow.

"What's your plan with her."

"I, I want to save her…"

"Why?"

Running her fingers through her chestnut locks Shizuru closed her eyes trying to think of a reason to say. Her heart was screaming her the answer but her brain was to jumbled up to understand. "I'm not sure, I just need to…I feel it in my heart."

"Then do what you please, its not my job to baby sit you." The man hummed and walked to the edge of the tree looking up at the star filled sky. "Just don't let it interfere with the mission. You have 3 more months to prepare."

"Yes sir!" Shizuru saluted him and turned to enter the camp once more.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Shizuru had kept to her promise she had made sure not to let her affairs no matter how big or small they were get in the way of her mission. She trained her body hard when she was suppose to sleeping. She needed her body to be in proper physical condition if she was going to endure this. She'd need to prepare her body for long runs, picking up heavy objects and enhance her shooting accuracy. Of course Shizuru made time to see her favorite prisoner and make sure she was comfortable. Shizuru would end up smuggling food to the younger girl for her mother and friend. She knew it was wrong to play favorites but she couldn't smuggle food to everyone. Natsuki seem to be opening up more to her now too. The tension wasn't so suffocating anymore and when it was it wasn't bad, no things were developing oddly, and it was making their hearts pound wildly. Everything was sort of looking up, until things had to go bad of course…

"Shhh breathe Natsuki breathe." Nao cooed to the girl trembling in her arms. Oh how the world could be so harsh and hateful.

"I…I don't…this cant be happening."

"Shhh." Nao hugged the slightly older girl closer trying to comfort her the best she could. She couldn't stand seeing Natsuki cry, even this horrible place, even after being beaten spat upon and harassed, seeing Natsuki hurting was the most painful thing she had endured.

"But but…she's…" Natsuki stammered but the sobs began racking through her body again. Once again Natsuki began crying and held onto her best friend tightly. It wasn't until she saw Rrushi walking quickly over to them that Nao could sigh with relief, maybe she…that's right Nao knew Rrushi's secret too but had vowed she wouldn't tell anyone. Hopefully she could help Natsuki some how, When Shizuru was a few feet from them she had a grim mask on her face and she quickly told them to get up because she had work for them to do. Once they got to the factories, Shizuru locked the door blocked the windows and let down her fake attitude and looked at Natsuki with sympathy.

"Ara, Natsuki…I'm…I'm sorry.." Shizuru said softly she. She went to pet Natsuki's head to give her some sort of comfort but was surprised to find that Natsuki actually thrown herself in Shizuru's arms sobbing into her jacket. Shizuru looked over at Nao briefly who nodded sadly and made her way further into the factory to give them some privacy, though it pained her to do so.

"Rrushi…she's." Natsuki stuttered and then began hiccupping since she was so upset. Shizuru coming down from her confused stupor hugged the crying raven haired beauty and rocked her softly.

"I know I know…kanin na Natsuki kanin na…If only I was there.." Shizuru bit her cheek until it bled. she could taste the bitter flavor of metal filling her taste buds. She was so angry with herself and more angry at the dumb bastard who had done it. Some drunk soldier shot Saeko point blank because she wouldn't answer his drunken beckons. Shizuru had heard the bang since she had not been far away and was dealing with Tomoe trying to get her off her back. When she finally reached the scene, there laid poor Mrs. Kuga dead in her own life blood.

"I'm losing every one I love…" Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's chest. Sighing the red eyed soldier ran her fingers through the black locks of the prisoner. _"I cant let her suffer anymore…it hurts my heart to much." _

=o=o=o=o=o=o=NEXT DAY=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Shizuru felt exhausted after a long day of work and Natsuki's misery it was like the whole world was weighing on her shoulders, or more like Natsuki's world. Natsuki's world was way more important than everyone else's as far as Shizuru was concerned. Groaning Shizuru walked through the Dimly lit hall way, heading to Mr. Kanzaki's office. Why did he always have to call her in when she was just ready to crawl under a rock and sleep for the rest of eternity. When she reached the door she knocked several times and came in when he heard his gruff voice answer her.

"Welcome Rrushi."

"Sir." Shizuru nodded to the man and stood in the center of the room like always and stood at ease. Mr. K was reading over some papers and had a cigar lit in his mouth. He chewed at the tip as his eyes scanned the paper several times.

"Do you enjoy parties Rrushi?"

"Parties sir?"

"That's right." Mr. K placed the paper down and looked over at Shizuru still chewing his cigar. "There will be a large celebration for the Fuhrer, in his victory on taking the Americans down in the North. We have been invited, I trust you wont refuse."

"Of course not sir." Shizuru mentally grinned at the big news this was perfect.

"It wont be held until a month or so from now. I want you spick and clean, I want you in your best uniform and a girl on your arm." Mr. K said then took a large drag off his cigar before blowing the smoke out in a large cloud.

"A girl?"

"It's a ball you'll be needing a beautiful girl on your arm. So go into town and pick up some girl."

"Sir if you don't mind my asking." Shizuru started. Mr. K nodded so that she would continue. "I wish to pick one of the prisoners as my date."

"Why?" Mr. K narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the young soldier, but Shizuru never faltered instead she placed a mask of disgust along with a twisted smile.

"Well, it'll be easier sir, I wont have to worry about some broad wanting more from me, and if I so choose I can do what I wish to some dirty Jew." Shizuru finished looking at her cuff boredly. She only looked up when she heard the fat bald man chuckling.

"Marvelous idea my boy. Alright fine, pick you crop and fatten her up I don't need people seeing my best soldier with some trashy Jew, and make sure she doesn't look like a prisoner." Mr. K chewed on the cigar once more. "Give her a little taste of heaven bath her and make her sleep in your quarters, so you'll grow on her and knows how to act like a lady.

"Yes sir."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"The world is rather cruel isn't it Nao." Natsuki mumbled to the younger girl in the middle of the night, she knew Nao was still awake. Nao had held her all night to comfort her she could feels Nao's hands rubbing her back gently.

"I suppose is it…" Nao replied after a few moments her tired lime green eyes found Natsuki's emeralds in the dark.

"I've lost every one I have ever loved…My Father and brother…Maria, and my Mother." Natsuki closed her eyes feeling the stinging feeling of tears coming on.

"You still have me." Nao said softly her voice breaking slightly.

"Yeah your right…I'm sorry, I must seem selfish to you. You lost all your family already yet you never cry." Natsuki opened her eyes once more when she was sure she wouldn't cry. Nao's lime eyes had never left her.

"There's no time for me to cry, I got to keep you safe."

"You make is sound like I'm a child!" Natsuki glared at the red head feeling silly, she was the older one she should be the one comforting Nao.

"Don't get made…I'm just saying, besides I cant cry anymore. Trust me I've tried…besides isn't it nice having someone who cares about you in this nightmare." It wasn't a question Nao knew she was right.

"Yeah…" Sighing Natsuki calmed down from her sudden anger and apologized. Nao just held her closer.

"Your someone I love so I'll always be here for you.." Nao ran her fingers through Natsuki black tresses and her confession caused tears to stroll down Natsuki's face once more. Little did Natsuki know that Nao meant it as more than a friend. Her heart ached for the stubborn pale skin beauty, and every day it got harder and harder for her to hold in her feelings.

"No don't say that…I don't want to lose you too Nao I cant!" Sobbing softly Natsuki hid her face in her hands. Looking softly at the older girl Nao pulled Natsuki's hands away from her face. Blazing emerald orbs holding so much emotion with an intensity she had never seen before made Nao's heart stop and knocked the air out of her lungs.

"You wont ever lose me Natsuki…" Nao voice cracked again her emotions starting to make her throat raw. "I wont leave your side ok?" Placing her hands on either side of Natsuki's face and looking deep into her eyes now whispered to her once more. "Ok?" Natsuki nodded slowly not able to trust her voice, but Nao drew nearer and nearer her lips almost upon Natsuki's owns

"N-Nao?" Natsuki could barely say before she felt Nao's lips on her own kissing her soft and slow. She could feel fresh tears falling down her cheeks and she could feel that Nao herself was crying for the first time in who knows how long. It made the kiss bitter with tears yet some how it was sweet. Not sure what to do Natsuki kissed Nao back still confused on what was going on. When Nao finally pulled away Natsuki was able to gather her thoughts. "Nao…I cant."

"Shh just go to sleep." Nao pulled Natsuki closer to her resting Natsuki head on her chest as a pillow. Sighing Natsuki closed her eyes finally feeling exhausted. Nao listened to Natsuki's breathing while tears streamed down her face, she tried her best to hold in every sob, Natsuki's words playing again in her head

"_Nao…I cant."_

* * *

><p>Yes thats right i went there i went there bwahahahaha!<p>

also i want to torment you more so i'm going ti give you a sneak peak of the next chapter

* * *

><p>"Natsuki stop! where are you going!" Shizuru jumped out of the car and ran towards Natsuki wrapping her arms tight around her trying to pull her back to the car.<p>

"Let go of me!" Natsuki yelled squirming out of Shizuru's hold. "Rrushi let go!" Natsuki finally broke free before whipping around to glare at Shizuru.

"you cant just go!"

"I love her!" Natsuki yelled clenching her fists at her sides.

"W-what..." Shizuru winced at the pain she could feel swelling up in her heart...so this is what a broken heart flet like...

"I love her!, she's my bestfriend and i'm not going to leave her behind!"

"Your bestfriend..." Suddenly Shizuru coud feel her heart slwoly going back together, maybe all hope wasnt lost.

* * *

><p>Ok theeeere you go :P i promise the next chapter will come as soon as i can get it out! and as always ~Ciao!<p> 


	10. Flaming Emeralds

Hello my lovely readers! oh how i've missed you all! im sorry for such a long set back but sadly i've been busy with life, surgery and some other set backs. However i have recovered very fast tho all healing will take a year or so, but i feel great! Also due to some set backs i will release this chapter early and raw for now hopefully Zen can get to a computer soon and work her magic on my errors ;O so please enjoy and sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p>Nao listened to Natsuki's breathing while tears streamed down her face, she tried her best to hold in every sob, Natsuki's words playing again in her head<p>

"_Nao…I cant."_

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Turning into the comfy source of warmth the raven haired prisoner was enjoying innocent dreams, ones she hasn't dreamed of since she had ended up in the hellish death camp, that is until she was pulled abruptly from them.

"Get up you dirty Jew!" a soldiers gruff voice spoke. Natsuki's eyes snapped open with fear, sleep blurring her vision. "Time for the showers."

"W-what!?" now more awake she could see that most of the women around her were being woken up in the same hostile manner. Some were being pulled by there hair others were being kicked into the ribs until they were on their feet.

"Come on get your lazy asses out side!" Another soldier barked shooting his pistol at the ceiling, causing the group of women to cower and hustle outside as ordered. Outside it was still dark out since it was only around midnight Nao and Natsuki were pushed out of there barracks and shoved down to the ground. Several women were shot before the rest of them were ordered to start walking to the showers.

"I heard the showers aren't really showers…" one lady whispered.

"Yeah me too, some girl I work with in the factories got sent to the showers and never came back."

Seeing Nao shaking in fear Natsuki grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Their eyes met briefly before they were interrupted by shouting soldiers who were handing out bags to some and making them sit down. Others were shoved into the showering chambers. Being ripped apart from each other, Natsuki tried desperately to get back to Nao but was socked in the stomach by a soldiers boot.

"Get into the showers maggot we got work to do."

"Ugh." clutching her stomach Natsuki stumbled into the metal frame then into a room which had bodies scattered. A horrid smell entered her nostrils stinging them until her eyes watered, she tried holding in her stomachs contents but was to late. The putrid poisonous air burned her lungs and the horrid scenes in front of her would forever be imprinted into her mind. Collecting herself as much as she could Natsuki walked further into the room a soldier began barking orders about bringing the bodies outside for the others to strip down the uniforms and whatever else was valuable. Natsuki began helping lift the bodies out of the room, grimacing when there bodily fluids sometimes got on her only causing her to bite her tongue and try holding in the rest of her stomachs contents. It took 3 of them to move one body together, their malnutrition weakening them and their strengths. While Nao and others began stripping down the dead prisoners she could see just how truly bad they all looked. Their jaws, and cheek bones poking out so sharply at there skin all of their rips and the vertebrae of their spines.

"What's happened to the world…" Natsuki mumbled under her breath. She was going to enter back into the chambers but crimson caught her attention from the corner of her eye. There standing a few yards away was Rrushi her gaze locked on Natsuki, making the younger girls heart pound hard against her chest. The soldier beside Rrushi seemed confused but nodded to whatever Rrushi had said and looked at his clipboard before shouting.

"Number 9,830!" Natsuki began walking quickly over to the soldiers not noticing Nao's worried face as she watched her friend leave. Stopping in front of the soldiers, Natsuki looked down at her feet. "Is this the one?"

"Yes that's her. I'll be taking her now."

"Yes Sir." The other soldier nodded and went back to business leaving them alone, Shizuru began walking and Natsuki soon began following her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe." They went through the prisoners barracks and then into one of the gates that lead into the soldiers barracks. They went through several rows of barracks before appearing at a small stone building with no windows and a small chimney. Shizuru pulled out her keys and found the right one before unlocking the door and ushering Natsuki in then locking the door.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I live." Yawning Shizuru unbuttoned the top buttons on her uniform and placed her keys down on the small table.

"Why did you bring me here?" ignoring Natsuki's question the crimson eyed soldier looked into the mirror then pulled Natsuki over to look as well.

"I remember when Natsuki first came here…" a small gasps was heard from the younger's lips as she looked at her appearance one she hasn't seen in almost a year. Her form had shrunken in on itself her cheeks and eyes sockets head sunken in. Raising her hand slowly she brushed her damaged raven hair and touched her face, her eyes bright in confusion and remorse.

"What's happened to me…."

Sighing Shizuru placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders looking at her through the mirror as she spoke. "When Natsuki first came here your beauty was radiant your skin was healthy and a lovely pale you hair was shimmering and your body was that of a healthy young woman. It hurts me seeing Natsuki like this."

Natsuki could feel her cheeks get hot and her heart pick up its pace. "And now I'm an ugly bag of bones." Anger began raging through her eyes at what the war had turned her into, what it had turned everyone into. She didn't even notice Shizuru leave her side.

"I don't want Natsuki suffering anymore, and so I have advised myself a plan." Pulling out a small note book from a hidden compartment in her armoire Shizuru smiled and opened it.

"A plan?"

"Ara, that's right. Does Natsuki enjoy dancing?"

"Er..I guess.."

"excellent." Smiling at Natsuki Shizuru's eyes gleamed mischievously. Which made the young prisoner blush and look away a small pout on her face. "I've been asked to go to a ball of sorts. Where the Nazi's and German soldiers will be celebrating the Fuhrer's victory on taking down the Americans in the North."

"What's that got to do with me.?"

"Well Nat-su-ki., I've been asked to bring a beautiful date along with me, like any "handsome" male soldier. I have chosen you."

Snorting Natsuki looked back into the mirror. "I'm not the right girl then "Handsome,"

"it's the only way I can get you out of here Natsuki. You'll be posing as my date, and when the party is over and things are…taken cared of, I can get you away from here as far as possible."

"how could you possibly do any of that! I doubt they want a "dirty Jew" At their party." glaring at her reflection Natsuki clenched and unclenched her first feeling her frustration ready to explode. This all sounded like a pipe dream there was no way she was going to get out of the death camp she would die here.

"I know it seems unreal but I promised you I'd do everything in my power and that's what I'm going to do. We have three months to get you healthy again and by then summer will be here. Until then you will be living with me and wont be treated as a prisoner you'll be given real clothes and 3 meals a day."

"I still don't understand why your doing this…"

"Ara, I wonder." Smiling Shizuru crossed the room and sat on her bed untying her boots and placing them down on the stone floor. Still curious emerald orbs looked around the small room and until her eyes stopped on Shizuru.

"Rrushi…" licking her lips she blushed. Shizuru only hummed in response so that Natsuki would know she was listening to her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Raising a slender brow the female soldier looked over at the young prisoner. "changing into my night clothes of course."

"Oh…" Turning around cheeks still flushed Natsuki mentally kicked herself for being an idiot, and blamed what happened with her and Nao the other night for why she was acting so timid in front of the older woman. "Nao!" Slapping her forehead with her hand in frustration she had forgotten all about her red headed friend.

"What about her?"

"She's probably worried sick about me…."

"Hm that is a predicament." Shizuru smiled softly at the worried girl and patted her shoulder. "No worries we will go to see her first thing tomorrow Natsuki, now lets get some rest." Shizuru made her way over to her bed expecting Natsuki to follow her but was surprised to find her situating herself on the cold stone floor. "Natsuki what are you doing."

"Getting myself comfortable."

"Natsuki your not sleeping on the floor ,come over here."

"You want me to sleep in the bed with you…" Watching the older woman nod Natsuki hesitantly made her way over to the bed and stood there.

"I don't bite I promise." Shizuru smiled and winked at the girl making her cheeks flush red and slowly Natsuki crawled into the bed and lay down beside her Kapo letting out a soft moan of content as she laid down on the soft mattress and pillows. It had been ages since she had slept in a bed and even a simple stiff cot felt like a plush mattress fit enough for the Queen of England. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle beside her and look over at the young girl.

"Comfy I trust?"

"Heavenly…" Natsuki couldn't help but to smile and giggle herself she felt really content at that moment. She felt secure and warm, and that warmth and security seemed to be coming from the red eyed soldier and not the bed.

"Good to hear." Shizuru smiled at the girl next to her then blew out the candle that lit up the room engulfing it into darkness. "Tomorrow you'll be getting a bath."

"Really!" Natsuki almost shouted but cleared her throat and repeated herself in a much calmer fashion ."I-I mean really?" she was grateful that the darkness hid her red cheeks.

"Like I said earlier you wont be treated as a prisoner anymore, for these three months you get to eat three meals a day, bath and have new clothes. Now lets get some sleep." Agreeing with her Natsuki found it easy to fall asleep even though she was so excited and she wasn't visited by nightmares that night either. When they woke up the next day they got ready for the day. They visited Nao as promised and Shizuru explained part of why Natsuki was staying with her neither of them talking about escaping. They then found themselves in a stone building that served as the soldiers bath house and Shizuru politely asked some female soldiers who worked in the cafeteria building to assist Natsuki in the bathing room. Natsuki felt a million times better and was happy to find out that the female soldiers weren't mean at all and were just normal women who talked about boys and what to buy for supper that night. When Natsuki exited the bathroom she found Rrushi leaning against a wall looking at the woman named Tomoe who didn't seem pleased.

"Like I said I was ordered to do this I would bring you if I could but I cannot." Shizuru let a charming smile play across her lips to the flustered Tomoe.

"but Ruru.." Tomoe groaned and stomped her foot like a child being denied a treat by her parents.

"I'm afraid I'll have to talk to you later Tomoe." Shizuru tipped her hat to the woman and went to go over to Natsuki but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Turning to face the teal haired girl Shizuru mentally frown, she knew what was coming.

"Where's my kiss?"

"Oh I almost forgot." growling in frustration in her head the ever patient soldier leaned down to kiss the pest in her life. She then left with Natsuki by her side feeling the burning glare on her back from hateful eyes Natsuki didn't dare look back.

"Nice going Ruru." Natsuki mocked. Shizuru frowned and looked over at her companion and glared lightly at her. "I think I almost barfed when you kissed her." Natsuki snickered.

"Do you really find affection between to women so repulsing?"

"Huh what no!" Natsuki panicked seeing the hurt expression on Shizuru's face little did she know she was being teased.

"So then you enjoy seeing it?"

"No! I mean yes I mean I don't know grah!" The flustered prisoner let out a growl of frustration while they continued to walk. Shizuru smirked at her success on teasing the poor girl. The rest of the week they continued to do Shizuru's daily chores of patrolling cleaning her weapons and doing paper work.

It was a Friday night when they sat in Shizuru tiny barracks doing paper work Natsuki let out a long sigh her arm propped up on the table with her cheek resting in her hand. "For some reason I imagined your daily life a little more exciting."

Looking up from her papers Shizuru smiled at her companion. "And what exactly did Natsuki think I did?" Shrugging the emerald eyes looked down at the paper below her she had asked for to doodle on. So far she had drawn a wolf howling at the moon a bunny and a small sketch of Rrushi looking off into the distance where the trees where that lead out to a world Natsuki hadn't seen in a year. She often wondered what the older woman was thinking when she spaced out.

"I dunno.." She mumbled and finished drawing the rifle on Shizuru's back. She didn't even notice that Shizuru had stood up and was now standing behind her.

"Ara, Natsuki is quite gifted isn't she?" smiling at the drawing the girl had done she hadn't realized how close she really was to the girl. Their cheeks were just barely brushing against one another while she leaned down to get a better look.

"uh…thanks…" Natsuki cleared her throat trying to fight the blush off her cheeks. Why did she always act this way when Rrushi was so close?

"Your welcome though I was expecting a doodle."

"haha I guess you could say this is a doodle when it comes to me." Raising a brow at the younger girl as she spoke Shizuru shook her head a small smile on her face.

"Well its lovely, but I have matters to attend to, if you'll excuse me."

"Sure." Natsuki waved goodbye to the older woman and looked down at her drawing again.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

As the meeting ended I couldn't help but watch Rrushi closely he had been acting odder then usual. For the time I had known him he had always been odd, now it seemed different. Then again I suppose he thinks I'm acting odd as well, my insults have been fewer and my blood lust has been lacking but I cant help but feel like a storm is brewing out on the horizon and as I watch my prisoners work hard a few hours later I get the feeling that I wont be standing here bored much longer. Sighing I turn my attention to the red head who I had given a lashing not to long ago. Her wounds are already healing and no new ones have been given by me which prove to me that I am indeed in what most would call a funk. I would imagine myself giving more whippings due to my confused mood, I never really liked not knowing what my emotions where and having no control, I rather be angry then not know what my emotions are doing.

It seems the only time I ever feel lately is when I see Rrushi walking around with the raven haired prisoner. I'm not sure what it is but if I had to call it something it would be anxious. I've always had a strong connection with the lad for some reason, despite his calm exterior he could be quite menacing. I have noticed however that we have been having fewer conversations yet each one we have grows more intense then the last. All I know is that as I look at him now and he gives me that gentle smile that he always gives me that I will protect him no matter what from whatever may be brewing. I had failed to protect one important person in my life I will not do that again.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"You really look a lot better Natsuki your almost back to your old self." Nao smiled at her friend. Natsuki had been with Rrushi for a month and a half and now she has almost all her weight back and she was clean.

"Thanks Nao…I really wish I could do something more for you then sneak you scraps…"

"Hey no worries these scraps are doing just fine, so what if I cant bath I'll just wait for the next rain fall."

"You cant you'll get sick." Natsuki frowned as she watched her friend eat the small bundle of food she was able to sneak to her. Nao did look slightly better now that she had been getting more to eat.

"I'll be fine no worries." Grinning Nao finished the piece of fruit and licked her fingers. "So how have things been going?"

"There ok I guess…its just Rrushi seems a little off lately."

"Off? How so?"

"I don't know lately she's been waking up in the middle of the night and starts pacing or will start reading this folder she has over and over. And I think I'm hogging the bed or something because she stays as far from me as possible, maybe I hit her by accident in my sleep…"

"hmm." Nao rubbed her chin as she thought looking at nothing in particular. "I don't know what to tell yeah." Cracking her knuckles Nao tilted her head to the side. "Why not just ask her?"

"I cant just ask her what if its something bad." Huffing Natsuki scuffed at the dirt below her feet watching a small cloud of dust blow away. Sighing the confused girl looked over at her friend who seemed to be deep in thought. The gentle warm breeze of May ruffled her red hair her bangs gently swaying over her lime green eyes that looked even brighter with the contrast color of her hair. Apparently she had been staring to long since Nao's green eyes were no longer looking to space but right back at her.

"Like what you see Kuga?" Nao raised her brows a sly grin displayed on her lips. Natsuki lit up like fire works and looked away.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Then why you staring."

"I wasn't."

"Lair." Nao chuckled inching closer to her unsuspecting friend.

"I am not."

"You know what they do to liars right?" the sly red head pressed on. Natsuki looked at her from the corner of her eye curious. "They get TICKLED!" Nao then processed to pounce on the poor older girl and start her tickle attack on every spot she could reach. Nao continued her assault on her hysteric friend, neither of them realized two red orbs watched them from afar slightly annoyed by the display.

"N-Nao stop no more please!"

"Nope not happening."

"Please!" Natsuki gasped for air the tickling assault doing a number on her. Her red headed friend stopped for a moment to allow her to catch her breath but not releasing her.

"First admit that I am a genius and have goddess like beauty."

"Not on your life!"

"alright then." and once again the older of the two began laughing and wiggling with all her might trying to get away from the fingers of her tormenter. "Say it"

"Never!" Natsuki gasped trying to free her self. Finally managing to a little bit she pushed her friend down and pinned her down by her wrist. "HA I win"

"You just got lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Leaning down Natsuki grinned at her friend below her. "Now what are you ganna do." trying to get out from her friends grasp she eventually gave up and looked into Natsuki's eyes.

"Maybe I like being pinned by you." a sly smile played across her lips as the others face lit up appearing as red as a tomato. Before Natsuki could even retort their heads both snapped to the side upon hearing someone clear their throat.

"Ara, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." raising a brow at the two her girls tangled up on the ground.

"Rrushi!" Natsuki was the first to bolt up her face growing even more hot until it reached her ears. "We weren't doing anything."

"Tsk" grumbling the red head stood up and dusted herself off before looking at the female soldier. She wasn't sure what it was but should could of swore those piercing crimson eyes where glaring at her.

"I see. Well we need to head back Natsuki, I have things I need to do."

"Oh..uh ok." Turning to her friend she gave her a small smile. "I'll see you later then Nao."

"Yeah see you." leaving Nao they both headed back to the small shed like barracks neither of them really talking on the way there. Quickly getting annoyed with the silence Natsuki was the first one to break it.

"Uh so what do you have to do?"

Looking over at the curious girl before unlocking her door Shizuru turned the door knob and opened it. "I have a meeting to attend however I don't know how long it will take so I need Natsuki to stay here." Closing the door behind them she sat down at the small table where all her paper work was. "But first I have some things to sign and schedule."

"Right." Sighing Natsuki frowned at the thought of watching Rrushi do more paper work it was so boring. She had tried reading one of the papers but found it utterly confusing and dull. Looking down at all the work Natsuki's interest was flared by a small calendar. She hadn't kept track of the days and weeks the whole time she had been there all she knew was the month. "What's today?" she asked picking up the calendar.

"It's April 19th why?"

"It's almost my birthday, I've been in this dump almost a year now.." Sighing she put the calendar down once more on the table. She took a seat on the bed and leaned back on it while her feet dangled off the end.

"When is Natsuki's birthday?"

"Eh it doesn't matter."

"I see…well if you'll excuse me I have to get going now, stay inside."

"Ok…"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=

"I trust you have everything planned and ready to go?" Pink eyes asked watching Shizuru carefully.

"Yes sir, I have gone over everything multiple times." Opening the folder she brought with her she handed it to the shadowed figure. Rustling of paper could be heard as he went over her blue prints and strategy.

"Very nice Shizuru I expected nothing less. However what about the girl?"

"If everything goes according to plan it should all come together perfectly and she and I will meet up with the troops at the rendezvous point." Shizuru looked up at the man who began chuckling to himself.

"Something this big always goes wrong Shizuru what do you plan to do if hell breaks loose because I can assure you it will." Stepping out from the shadows the young man had a twisted smile on his face. His white hair rustling slightly in the night hair while his pink eyes pierced her core. "After all attempting to assassinate the Fuhrer is no child's game." he finished a smile displayed upon his lips.

"It doesn't matter this war is coming to and end Sergeant make sure the troops are waiting Nagi and if something does happen, well you know where to find me."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

"Finally home." Shizuru sighed and opened the door seeing that the lights were off she made her way through the dark until she found a candle and lit it, giving her enough light to see without disrupting the sleep of her favorite prisoner. She took off her boots and uniform until she was only in a loose shirt and cloth pants her head turned to the direction of some mumbling seeing that Natsuki was just dreaming she continued to get ready for bed. She placed a small package in her secret compartment along with a folder and locked it before climbing into bed. Fast asleep but sensing the warmth Natsuki snuggled into her surprised Kapo who couldn't help but to snuggle back happily.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Ara, I must say Natsuki is a fast learner."

"I-its just dancing it isn't that hard." Natsuki retorted as Shizuru swung them into another direction since she was the lead. They both were in sync and dancing gracefully across the small room.

"Who taught Natsuki how to dance?"

"My mother…she taught me to dance for my coming of age." Saying this she followed Shizuru's lead into a small spin before settling back into a smooth rhythm. "And when my brother was coming of age I taught him so that he could dance with any girl he wanted at his party.

"Natsuki's a good big sister."

"Not really. The whole time I lectured him and called him dog face and after a while I told him he couldn't do it, but the little munchkin tried until he got it right just to spite me." Laughing a little at the small memory she couldn't help but feel a dull aching throb in her heart when she thought of him. "He would be turning

13 once winter hits again…"

"Natsuki makes it sound like he's already passed on."

"And what makes you think my assumption isn't right!"

"Well if he's anything like his sister then I'm sure he's still fighting."

"Your wrong!" Pushing harshly away from the female soldier Natsuki turned her back on her, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold in her emotions. "Your wrong.." She said more quietly this time. "I should be dead right now, if you hadn't saved me that first day I would be dead. I just got lucky…lucky, that I got you." Pausing she sucked in a shaky breath before continuing. "But he's just a little boy, who cries about the littlest things… he's not old enough to understand and he's not old enough to work like a man , if anything the labor was sure to kill him…"

"But he's not alone right he has your father."

"Father was getting sick before we even reached here, you should know more than anyone what they do to the sick." She spat remembering the night the women in the barracks kicked out Maria for being sick. Shizuru didn't let the insult register knowing that the younger girl was just upset, though she was happy that she was finally letting out her problems. She watched as Natsuki's body began to tremble more as she tried to keep a grip on her emotions but knew that should wouldn't be able to it for much longer. Shizuru instead decided to follow her heart and encircle her arms around the trembling girl who instantly tensed up before relaxing in the embrace

.

Quite sobs began to fill the air of the small barracks until they grew louder and more uncontrolled. Tears soaked the emerald eyed beauties face and her knees began to feel weak, as they both slumped to the floor. Shizuru turned the poor girl around and pulled her into her lap and held her like a small child, she allowed the girls head to rest on her shoulder as she cried and rubbed her back to sooth her. She placed several small kisses on Natsuki's head as she whispered to her telling her that it'll would be ok that things would work out, until soon Natsuki had cried herself to sleep.

Shizuru continued to hold Natsuki and rock her gently as she glared at the dull gray walls around her. She hated seeing Natsuki in so much pain, it hurt her heart in ways she could never imagine and as she felt the young girls breath tickling her neck she knew that once they were free from this prison that she'd do everything in her power to give Natsuki a wonderful time everyday for the rest of her life, if Natsuki chose to keep her in her life. She would keep her safe and stay by her side forever and would do anything for her. Shizuru heart pounded hard against her chest as she let her own silent tears out. What she felt for this girl in her arms would bring anyone to tears…

"Natsuki wake up, Nat-su-ki."

"Nn.."

"Wake up."

"Rrushi…?" Natsuki opened her eyes just a crack to see Shizuru standing over her a small smile on the older woman's face, her crimson eyes flickered with amusement, and mischief.

"Hello my sleeping beauty."

"Eh?"

"I thought that kiss would never wake you up."

"K-k-kiss?!" Natsuki bolted up in bed and looked at Shizuru wide eyed in disbelief. Shizuru grinned happily and tossed the girl a piece of metal catching it Natsuki looked at it her brows furrowing cutely she held the small piece of metal up. "A thimble?"

"As I recall that's what Peter Pan calls a kiss." Shizuru smirked as the other girl turned red and closed her hand around the thimble.

"You read to many fairy tails."

"Perhaps but you're the one who's still holding on to it."

"N-not like that its just uh…there's no where to put it."

"Whatever you say Nat-su-ki." Sitting down at the table Shizuru smiled at the still flustered girl and beckoned her over. Natsuki slowly obeyed and came closer to the older woman stopping in front of her. Natsuki could hear her heart pounding hard against her chest as Shizuru's eyes bore into hers. They stood there for a long moment before Shizuru broke the silence. "Does Natsuki feel better?" She asked a worried look on her face.

"Yeah…I do."

"I'm glad." Natsuki nodded and stood there a little longer a small blush adoring her pale skin. Shizuru's eyes roamed the girls body which looked fully healthy again her skin was no longer a sick pale and her body had blossomed back into its small curves.

"Can I…uh." Natsuki paused feeling her cheeks heating up even more. Pulling Shizuru's attention back on her face. "Can I…hug you…" Natsuki finish she felt like she would die or embarrassment after stating her request, her ears where almost as red as her face. Shizuru just raised a brow at her looking calm on the outside but absolutely giddy like a school girl on the inside.

She wasn't sure why the younger girl wanted to hug her but she certainly wasn't complaining. Without actually answering the red eyed soldier opened her arms up for the girl who quickly hugged her in a tight embrace. She wasn't sure why but hugging the soldier felt so right the other day and now she wanted to hug her again when she was more composed. The warmth radiating between them felt so good and secure it was like a small blissful heaven and Natsuki was so happy that she had found a friend in Shizuru.

"Thank you Rrushi…" She whispered against the soldiers shoulder. She then closed her eyes basking in the warmth of the other woman.

"I should be thanking Natsuki not the other way around."

"For what?" pulling away slightly the younger girl looked into Shizuru's eyes.

"For giving me a reason to fulfill my goal."

"Your goal?" Natsuki asked curiously Shizuru just smiled and placed a bold but small kiss on Natsuki's forehead before pulling away from the girl completely and stopping at the door. While the raven haired girl recovered from her blush.

"I have some business to take care of stay here." before Natsuki could question her she opened the door and left locking it behind her.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Your really going out of your way for her Shizuru."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does if your distracted from the mission." Nagi said raising his voice slightly.

"I'm not distracted if anything I have more reason to fulfill it!" Shizuru snapped back at the young Sergeant. He raised his brows at her and hummed a small tune as he looked over her request. The paper making a soft rustling sound.

"Well?"

"I can get the info easily, this isn't very far off from here." He said reading the papers contents. "You want me to find both of these?"

"Yes, It'll give you a chance to see a way to infiltrate the camp while your at it, I also obtained several blueprints of other neighboring camps. When the time comes our troops can infiltrate and get the remaining prisoners. But I assure you the Germans wont go down without a fight."

"I would hope not." Nagi said as a twisted smile appeared on his face. He placed the folder in his bag and looked at Shizuru once more before leaving. "I'll have the information by tomorrow night."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Your humming." Williams pointed out as he and Shizuru walked through the camp on patrol.

"Ara, am I? I hadn't noticed." She peered down the a isle of barracks watching some soldiers talking and playing cards around a fire.

"Are you really that excited for that party its just stuffy men and women, or are you hoping to earn a medal?"

"Perhaps I am excited though I know I don't deserve any medals for what I do here."

"That's because your to soft." Williams snorted a evil smile appearing on his lips. "Maybe if you if you gave out punishments more often you'd be receiving one."

"Is that so?" Shizuru smiled at the man who nodded his head vigorously. "Then where's all your medals Williams I'm sure a strict Kapo like you has them all over his walls." Williams stopped nodding his head and glared at his companion who only laughed and tried hiding the smile that was coming to her lips.

"Smart ass." But despite his comment and glare he was smiling as well he had to admit his friend was pretty witty in his remarks. "They just don't appreciate my field of expertise." He challenged playing with the many gernades and explosives he held on his person at all times.

"Ara, but of course how could I ever forget." She continued to tease. They kept walking enjoying each others company when they were suddenly halted by a voice they both dreaded on hearing.

"Ruru!" Tomoe called from up ahead. Williams turned his head to his friend that didn't look as pleased as him.

"Ruru? You got to be fucking with me."

"Shut up."

"She must be a great little sex slave for you to put up with that. Because I seriously doubt you love that girl."

"Hush." she scolded him before Tomoe reached him. Tomoe quickly wrapped her arms around Shizuru and giggled.

"Where have you been I've missed you."

Rolling her eyes Shizuru slowly hugged the girl back. "I've been busy."

"Well stop being busy because tonight I want you all to myself after your finished patrolling. And don't even tell me you cant." Tomoe leaned in and whispered into Shizuru's ear. "Or else."

"Oi cant you see we are working here you little whore get your ass in gear before I shove a grenade up it." Williams growled he didn't like the way Tomoe was all up on Rrushi and it was pissing beyond off.

"What did you say you psychotic freak." Tomoe hissed pulling away from Shizuru and glaring down at Williams. Shizuru silently prayed that Williams would commit to his threat.

"You heard me you pig nose teal headed freak!" Williams spat at Tomoe's feet and grinned a twisted smile. Pulling out her combat knife Tomoe pointed it at Williams. "Alright toots come at me come on make my day." Williams instigated.

"Grah!" screaming she lunged at him which he easily dodged and then kicked her feet out from under her. She quickly recovered and aimed a roundhouse kick towards his head which he caught and used her momentum to fling her to the left and smash her up against a wall.

"Pathetic you think you think a little girl like you can beat me?" Williams laughed evilly throwing his head back in the process like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard. He stopped abruptly and his head tilting slightly to the side. "I'm going to hack off your limbs." He purred taking a menacing step towards her.

"R-rushi…" She shot a scared look at Shizuru as if she would save her.

"I cant fight your battles for you Tomoe." Shizuru shrugged and pondered whether or not to save the horribly annoying girl. If she didn't Tomoe could run away and tell her secret however all Shizuru had to do was tell Williams to go after her and if Williams killed her now her secret would be safe.

"_Use any means necessary to keep your identity safe." Nagi grinned. "And I mean any."_

"You asked for it Tomoe and now your going to get it." Shizuru shrugged. She would let one more person die because of her since she was basically giving Williams the A O.K" and then he pounced on her she was able to put up a fight for the most part, and no other soldiers would bother to help her, after all it was a dog eat dog world. The next thing Tomoe knew was that her throat was being slip while she let out a blood curdling scream and a large puddle of blood where her legs had once been.

"Ah that felt good." Williams grinned wiping Tomoe's blood off his knife with her shirt. "That's one face I'll never miss." He chuckled darkly before putting his knife away and turning to face Shizuru. "Its about time you let me kill her."

"_I agree…"_ Shizuru gave the man a shrug and began walking like nothing had happened. "I was growing tired of her."

Chuckling he followed her. "Sometimes I forget your just as evil and selfish as me." He mused looking at the blood that had dirtied his jacket.

"Ara, I suppose I forget as well." And it was true maybe she was a little more elegant then him when it came to their evil ways but it was true. She had burned down that city with missiles and she had whipped prisoners until they keeled over and died their eyes always seeing through her. She had ripped children from their parents and gassed them until their lungs were filled with poisonous air, all without batting a lash.

She had felt no remorse for them she had felt no sympathy not even pity. In the beginning it was all a job, a job she had trained for years for this kind of mission and here it was. Now however now she couldn't even so much as pull a trigger or watch idly while someone suffered without wondering if Natsuki…her Natsuki would be disappointed in her. It was like she couldn't even breathe without wondering if it was ok to Natsuki. She felt whipped felt smitten with the girl and now that Natsuki was back to her former glory with a healthy glow and no longer the sickening look of a prisoner, that her heart beat even harder against her rib cage when the girls eyes fell upon her.

It was like Emerald fire burning and evaporating the bloody sea that was Shizuru's eyes and parting it like Moses himself to walk the path of the bones that were once Shizuru's victims so that she could pull her off her small island of bones to a place where the sun shined and the lands were green with life, and with happiness, and the sea's where crystal blue. Yes it felt like the very presence of that girl could unlock the souls that haunted Shizuru in her own box of Pandora so that she could be freed from them for once and for all.

And all Shizuru could do was smile about that because she had fallen in love with a girl in a place that was considered hell on earth, even if Natsuki didn't love her.

* * *

><p>Phew that was a lot! this story takes some serious muse! lol, this chapter was suppose to be suuuper long and be the final chapter but thanks to a big fan and good friend Brook asked me to continue so instead it will be longer chapters with some extra stuff to make it even more better i was able to think of some awesome stuff to make certain parts of the plot more intense and better! so please review and give me your opinions and as always Ciao!<p> 


	11. I Spy

Hello my readers long time no see so late happy holidays and New Year! sorry it took so long life is hectic and well school and all that jazz! but i'll try updating Semester Love next as soon as i can following up with Decay also if u havent yet check out the awesome fan art on my profile page Runaway did for Decay! i wont keep u any longer so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ha-ha! You're sooo funny." Natsuki laughed sarcastically at Rushi, as she displayed the dress that Natsuki would wear to the party. "You've got to be out of your god damn mind if you think I'm going to wear that!"<p>

"But Natsuki will look so lovely in it."

"No!" she bellowed running to the other side of the room. Shizuru smirked at the girl. She held a beautiful elegant pink dress in her hands, which glittered in the light, while the many layers of white ruffles gave it a trendy look. It tied up in the back with silk ribbons that were made into elegant bows. There were matching pink shoes.

"Now now, Natsuki we need to see if it fits." Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's resistance. "Just give up now, and come easily."

"Never!"

"Very well." Snapping her fingers two of the women from the cafeteria emerged from the door of the dressing room. They were currently standing in the outfit room where the soldiers could get spare uniforms. Natsuki gasped when she saw them. She had been getting along with Carol and Annie well since her last few months with Shizuru.

"Y…. You… you traitors!" Natsuki ducked under a table trying to hide.

"Sorry Natsuki, but you're getting into that dress."

"Just let it happen." They grinned as they tag team Natsuki.

"I will be waiting outside then ladies." Laughing at Natsuki's expense, Shizuru closed the door.

"No! Help me!" Natsuki's begging became muffled through the door.

"Relax."

Raising a brow to the sounds of fumbling and crashing along with a very early eep, Shizuru couldn't help but stifle her laughs.

"No! It burns! The pink burns!"

After some silence the door finally opened allowing Shizuru to step inside. The two women were giggling and cooing happily at Natsuki. They stepped to the side allowing Shizuru to get a good look at Natsuki. It felt like her breath just got knocked out of her, Shizuru's eyes widened and her mouth laid agape. Natsuki looked absolutely stunning. Her gorgeous emerald orbs looked brighter and shimmered with the light pink dress. She noticed Natsuki didn't need makeup to highlight her face and her silky hair adored her face.

" My-my, you even made a perfectly composed man speechless with your beauty." Carol laughed knocking Shizuru out of her stupor to give Natsuki her charming smile.

"You look amazing Natsuki."

"Uh…." fidgeting while her cheeks scorching red, Natsuki tried to look anywhere but at Shizuru. "Thanks…" Coughing slightly, she tried meeting her Kapo's eyes. "I…uh guess it fits ok." God why was she so nervous in front of Rushi all of a sudden?

"Yes it would seem so."

"So uh, now, what?"

Smiling, Shizuru fitted her cap onto her head and gave a small bow. "I need to get some things done." Standing up straight Shizuru gave the other ladies a small smile. "If you lovely ladies don't mind, can you help Natsuki out of her dress? And when you're done please escort her back to my barracks."

"Yes sir. Of course."

"It would be our pleasure."

"Thank you." Heading for the door and opening it, Shizuru gave them all a final smile before leaving.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

"Good evening Williams."

"Hey. Did you have fun playing dress up?"

"I'm afraid we only got to the undressing part, which I find more fun."

"Haha, you sly dog!" Williams laughed tilting his head back. "That was a good one."

" Ara okini, Williams." leaning against the wall where Williams was, Shizuru watched as his workers slaved over their stations. Her eyes ran over the red head who looked utterly bored.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Nothing really. I won't be attending the party." Williams side as he played with a grenade.

"You are invited?"

" Tsk, don't sound so surprised!'

" My-my such anger."

Huffing Williams looked over at Shizuru from the corner of his eye. He really didn't look pleased about Shizuru going to the party and he wasn't sure why but it didn't make him feel comfortable. It worried him and he hated giving a damn.

"I don't want you to go to it Rrushi."

"What?"

"I don't think it's a good idea… For you to go."

Shizuru looked at Williams in disbelief. Had… Had he figured out what and who she was? If that was the case then she'd… She'd have to kill him.

"Why?" Trying to keep calm Shizuru gave him a small smile. Williams was strong in crazy but she was sure she could take him.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know…"

"Yeah." Grumbling and starting to feel uncomfortable due to his companions piercing red eyes. "I just have a bad feeling about it that's all."

"That's very kind and to worry about me Williams but I'm sure everything will go without a hitch."

" Whatever."

" _**This is starting to make me anxious I am jumping at every little thing." **_

" anyways I have something I need to tend to, have a good day Williams. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave.'

" yeah see ya."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"He's soooo handsome too, you're so lucky."

"uh I guess." Natsuki grumbled, these girls were going gaga over Rrushi and it was annoying the hell out of her. They are talking about how dreamy she is and if they should ask her out or should flirt with her. She is pretty sure that she was going to slap them even though they didn't know Rrushi is a she it was still driving her crazy. It seemed like every time they talked about how great Rrushi was, a knot would twist in her stomach.

" so here we are!" Annie grinned.

" have fun with Rrushi." Carol giggled.

" yet I've heard Rrushi is quite the beast in bed."

Natsuki couldn't stop the raging inferno on her cheeks even if the world depended on it. "I… Idiots! Get out of here!" The Raven haired beauty yelled as she marched into the small shed-like building.

"eh why the heck lights off?" Stepping further into the small building Natsuki felt around plainly looking for a candle or a light switch. " Rrushi?" The room was dark and empty.

" Natsuki?" Shizuru gave the surprised girl a sheepish smile. "It seems Natsuki beat me back."

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the small boxes in Rrushi's hands.

" well I thought Natsuki would like a special treat." Lighting a candle and placing it on the table Shizuru closed the door.

" What's the occasion?"

" Natsuki's birthday is tomorrow."

Silence filled the room, Shizuru calmly open the box which held a beautifully decorated cupcake covered in frosting and candy flowers, a single candle poking out of it.

"How… did..."

"How did I know when your birthday was?" Natsuki just nodded.

" I have access to any files I want but that doesn't matter, won't Natsuki sit with me?"

Slowly the younger girl made her way to the table, sitting down across from Shizuru whose steady ruby eyes watched her every movement. When Natsuki was finally situated beside her, Shizuru lit the candle and pushed it towards Natsuki who then blew out the other candle.

" Rrushi, this isn't neces-"

"Make a wish." The soldier interrupted her by a calm smile gracing her lips. Natsuki just stared at her then to the cupcake. How did any of this ever happen? Her life was so upside down but yet it was right side up. Rrushi made her feel normal, not some trash as the other soldiers had made her feel. She felt safe with the other woman. So safe that she could sit there and pretend it was just another day, another perfectly normal birthday.

Closing her eyes she took in a breath. Yes, for just a little she would pretend her world was perfectly normal, no death no guns just her and… just her and Rrushi enjoying each other's company. She opened her eyes to meet Rrushi's shimmering red orbs that seemed to dance with the flame of her candle which lit up her face while the rest of the room to lay dark. Everything but them and their table lay hidden from view, thanks to the dark and now Natsuki really believed it was just her and Rrushi. There were no unhappiness and destruction as she then blew out the candle sending the room into a blanket of darkness. Everything was silent until Natsuki could hear soldiers outside going on about their business with an occasional gunshot being fired.

" happy birthday Natsuki." Shizuru said softly, her voice penetrating to the darkness and the birthday girl couldn't help but let her tears pool over as she cried. Letting it all out, Rrushi seemed good at that, helping her let it all out her in these gentle ways and she was so thankful for it.

" come with me." Shizuru asked gently and lead Natsuki outside through the darkness and through several gates. They came to a courtyard of sorts, where soldiers could relax and unwind. They sat under a small tree side by side. Natsuki pulled up her legs to rest her head on her knees.

" thank you." Natsuki sighed, not lifting her head to meet Shizuru's gaze as she stifled her cries.

"Anything for you Natsuki." And she meant it she would do anything for Natsuki. The raven haired beauty was precious to her, she… She love Natsuki and that meant she would go to the ends of the earth for her. She would die for her.

" why?" Natsuki's voice cracked just like ways when she asked the kapo that but Shizuru decided to ignore it and avoided the question.

" I have a present for you Natsuki."

Sighing emeralds finally emerge from their hiding place and looked at the soldier. " I don't want or need presents."

" I can assure you, that you want this."

" fine…"

Shizuru happily unbuttoned her jacket a little and pulled out the large envelope.

" Natsuki this is very important you can't tell about this to anyone not even Nao."

" ok…"

" promise me Natsuki."

" I promise." Taking the envelope the younger girl looked at it for a moment before opening it.

" I also plan to give Natsuki a present on her actual birthday." Knowing she couldn't stop Rrushi from giving her a present she didn't bother to protest.

Unfolding the paper she watched as a small picture fell out. She reached for it and felt her heart clench hard in her chest. There on her hand was a small picture of her brother sitting on a rock eating a piece of bread. When had he gotten so big? His shoulders are broad, his jaw was more rugged and he was taller. Despite of all the changes he had gone through, she could recognize that half smirk and chocolate eyes of the doe. What had happened? He looked so different from the several years they had been apart. The 13 year old little boy now looked at least 16.

"He's almost 14..."

"He'd grown a lot."

Nodding, Natsuki look down at the paper. There was a letter in it and that's when it clicked, this picture wasn't in memory of Duran. It was a visual of how well he is and the letter was from him. Duran is still alive!

"He's… He's alive…"

"Read it." Shizuru whispered and watched the younger girl closely. Silently obeying, Natsuki read the hurried writing.

"_Sister, I miss you so much. I cannot believe that you are well. It seems like every waking moment I have been worrying about you and mother, as well as Mrs. Maria. Are you well? I hope so. A man came today and snapped a picture of me. He didn't say much, he said he was snooping around… He said you were alive and that's all that mattered. I am well sister. I've worked hard and I have made friends, away from the kapo's and so I am safe for the most part. It's almost your birthday sister and I wish you a happy one. I know father would as well, but he passed away from his sickness. He died peacefully that I assure you. It had been a week since we got here that he passed away in his sleep. No whipping or gun. Sister, I miss you. I hope to make it up to you one day. Natsuki I love you stay strong._

_-Duran _

God how many times she had cried today. It seems like Natsuki was crying all the time. This time it was different, it was from happiness. Her little brother was safe and doing well. It saddened her that her father had passed away but happy since he was now with her mother in heaven.

It was all so overwhelming and somehow she still felt anchored in place even though her head was floating as if she was flying away. That's when she noticed why she wasn't drifting away, she was holding onto Rrushi's hand and it felt so warm. Can she always do this? Could she just hold that soft hand forever and always feel safe?

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked gently, watching silent tears streaked down from Natsuki's face. The older woman reached her hand up and brushed the tears out of the crying girl's face with the pad of her thumb. Then she saw a breathtaking sight, Natsuki looked right at her and for the first time she saw Natsuki's gorgeous orbs sparkle with such joy. Shizuru had barely comprehended it. The dazzling genuine smile beamed across the other girl's lips as well. Shizuru promised that she will be going to see that smile more and she wanted it every day.

"He's alive! He's really alive!" Natsuki could hardly control her excitement. She would get to see Duran again. She was so happy that she tackled Shizuru from where she sat and hugged her tight causing the Kapo to fall over landing on the soft grass. Shizuru was pretty sure her heart was going to explode. Natsuki was on top of her as they lay on the ground. She could feel the girl's breath on her neck. She felt intoxicated from Natsuki's scent was that of crisp autumn leaves and sweet apples house even it's impossible since it's not fall season. Not that she was complaining so she just laid there basking in the warm feeling that rose within her and also in the warmth emitting from the beautiful angel on her.

She ran her fingers through Natsuki's shimmering black locks that felt like the finest silk. Her other arm draped over Natsuki's back as her palm gently massaging it. They both stayed like that, content with each other's presence. Shizuru couldn't help but smile as she looked up at the starlit sky. It was like all was right in that moment. She didn't allow her demons to plague her mind. She felt the urge to kiss Natsuki, but knew better. She couldn't let herself lose control and ruin what they had.

"I wish I could repay you somehow for all that you've done for me."

_Let me kiss you_. Shizuru smiled watching when Natsuki pulled away slightly to look at her_._

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

_Kiss me and let me have you._

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't need to do anything. I am happy enough watching you be happy."

"But."

_Stop being foolish are going to lose control._

"Shall we head back now? We have a big day tomorrow." Not bothering to wait for the younger girl's reply, she got up under Natsuki and dusted herself off.

"Ok…" Taking Shizuru's offered hand, they both headed back.

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=

"You're in a good mood today." Nao noted, not looking up at her friend as she picked at her nails that never fail from Natsuki's confusion and always kept them in an amazing condition somehow.

"Yep." She wasn't just in a good mood she was excited, ecstatic!

"Why?" Natsuki didn't answer as she kept pacing and looking out towards the forest. Sighing, Nao stopped her task to look at her friend at her excitement.

"Are you that excited about the party? You're just going to be around a bunch of assholes who want you and the rest of us dead."

"It's not about that."

"Well then, you must be excited about being with Rrushi. She's going to spin you around like Cinderella and kiss you at midnight." Nao glared she wasn't stupid not to notice how Rrushi looked at Natsuki. She knew because she looked at Natsuki exactly the same way and frankly pissed her off.

"Shut up!" Natsuki snapped back glaring at Nao.

"Oh, so it's true? She's going to be your prince charming."

"No! Now shut up."

"Why should I? I mean it's obvious she looks at you like you're a fucking cupcake!" Nao lashed out getting in Natsuki's face. It wasn't fair, why did that bitch get to have Natsuki?

"No she-"

"She want you, and you know it. You just don't want to admit it. She wants to fuck you over her desk and have you all to herself!" It didn't hurt too much the now stinging feeling on her cheek when in less than moments ago connected with Natsuki's hand. She was used to Williams whippings so anything else hardly hurt, but it wasn't the physical pain that really hurt it was the emotional pain of Natsuki's rejection that truly stung.

Natsuki didn't even look at her she was too hurt to look into Nao's eyes. How could she even say that to her? Did Rrushi really look at her like that? No she couldn't. That's not possible, is it?"

"Natsuki…" Nao tried to apologize as it was the cause of her anger but it didn't matter since Nasuki just turned and left.

"Damn it…"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"I'm sorry Williams but I'm going."

Williams pressed down on his temples as he stared at the photo that sat on his desk. He hardly ever took it out but today was different. Shizuru noticed it since she had only seen it once and was curious about it.

"She's beautiful." She commented only getting a tired grunt out of him. "What's her name?"

"Ellie."

"Is she your sister?"

"Yes." Williams picked up the picture frame and stared at it.

"Where is she?"

"Dead." He snapped but he quickly looked at her apologetically that made Shizuru forgave him instantly.

"I'm sorry." Shizuru frowned.

Williams didn't say anything as he placed the picture frame back inside his desk. Shizuru gave him a once over. He was only in his boots and a uniform pant, his hair was tossled into messy blonde locks and his electric blue eyes looked dull and tired. The chain around his neck hung loosely and Shizuru could see the locket gently swaying against his chest with every breath. He looked so exhausted like he hadn't slept for days. What was going on inside his head? "It's in the past." He finally said.

"I doubt it feels like it's in the past." Slowly Williams looked up making Shizuru froze. Were…were those tears in his eyes?

"It really doesn't…" He sniffed and looked down at his hands that were balled into fists in his lap. A warm hand gripped his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Today's the anniversary of her death."

"I'm sorry." How it was such a hate-filled man, defeated looking so sad? Except he wasn't filled with hate, just anger. He was angry at the world for taking his little sister from him. He was angry at the hand fate had given him.

"You're a good person, Rrushi. I wish I could be so calm like you."

"Ara is Williams coming onto me?"

"What?! Heck no!" Chuckling, Shizuru patted Williams shoulder and the tired man gave out his own soft laugh. He appreciated being cheered up.

"So you're really going?"

"Yes." Shizuru put her hands in her pockets and gave Williams a soft smile. "Williams, you're my best friend. You are like an older brother to me, I hope you will support any choices I make, good or bad."

Standing up from his seat Williams looked down at his shorter companion and held out his hand. "I will." Shizuru smiled and clasped hands with the older soldier and they stared at each other for a long moment both thinking different things.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Everything should be set up. You will arrive at point A with the Package at 8pm. You'll head into position B after "mingling" and make your leave with an excuse by 9:15pm. You will have to assign your look out and by this time several undercover will distract the guest and the Fuhrer. By 9:30pm you will have to shot him from your hiding point. Afterwards, you and the Package will blend in acting as if on panic. Begin escorting the guests into safety and make your getaway to location C."

Shizuru nodded to the information she and Nagi had been going over for an hour. "If I can't make it to location C, I'll head into location D and hope reinforcements have made it to the check point by then."

Nagi rolled up the blue prints and set them on fire. He then pulled out two yellow pills. "And if both of you get caught."

Hesitating Shizuru took the two capsules that would end their lives in seconds if bitten.

"Right."

"Good, move out. Operation Prom Night is on the go." Nagi spoke into walkie talkie as well as to Shizuru.

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

"Welcome Rrushi and Ms. Kuga." A fat man with a list greeted. Shizuru just nodded to him and continued into the large building. The interior was decorated with large chandeliers and European paintings Natsuki could never guess the names who created it. As they made their way to the ball room, Natsuki couldn't help but be amaze at the amount of people in the room. Men and women were dancing and mingling as they held glasses of wine and champagne along with small finger foods. All kinds of perfume greeted Natsuki's nose mixed with the smell of cigar smoke. Farther into the back of the large room was long rows of table that had plates and silverware waiting to be use. Above the tables is a balcony which held a chair that looked more like a thrown in it sat the Fuhrer himself along with several guards.

"Champagne?" a waiter asked knocking Natsuki out of her awe.

"Huh?"

"Champagne?" he repeated.

"Um, sure." The waiter handed her a glass and walked away. Natsuki looked at the bubbly liquid and took a small sip forgetting that Shizuru was standing beside her.

"Does Natsuki like it?" She smiled watching the girl finally took notice of her, blushing slightly.

"Yeah…It's ok."

"Good, now let's go mingle." Shizuru held her arm out for Natsuki to take which the younger girl didn't mind at all as Shizuru dragged her around to introduce themselves. She couldn't help but keep thinking about what Nao had said to her earlier about Rrushi wanting her and looking at her like…a cupcake. She looked up at the older woman searching her face for any signs but it was hard to tell when Rrushi's attention was stuck on the other guests. Now that she was really looking at the soldier she had to admit Rrushi made a decent looking guy, you couldn't even see her boobs. Natsuki blushed slightly at the thought of Rrushi's breast and quickly took a large gulp of champagne.

"Natsuki."

"Y…Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" Shizuru smiled as she gestured towards the dance floor hoping that Natsuki would say yes.

"I...um, sure." Natsuki nervously followed her Kapo to the dance floor. The soldier took her hand and wrapped it around Natsuki's waist firmly. Natsuki blushed slightly and put her arm around Rrushi's shoulder and they began moving fluently across the dance floor. They spun and turned and Shizuru smiled as she watched her little prisoner enjoy herself. The more they dance, the looser Natsuki seemed to get. They had attracted a crowd as they spun around the floor and Shizuru laughed happily as she spun Natsuki away making the girl eep in surprise before pulling her back firmly against her body.

"This is more fun than dancing in my crowded barracks." the soldier grinned happily down at the girl her wine red eyes shining happily. Shizuru almost forgot that she was about to murder the Fuhrer.

"I didn't think it would be this fun." Natsuki laughed and looked up at Rrushi. Emeralds and ruby clashing blissfully and soon the music were drowned out along with the people in the room as if it was just them and nothing else mattered. Their world shattered into pieces when a nicely dressed man bumped into them both.

"I apologize, please excuse me."

"It's alright." Shizuru sighed and looked at her watch it was about time that she gets going anyways. "Natsuki." She said softly leaning in closer to the younger girl.

"Yes…" Her heart began beat heavily, was…was Rrushi going to kiss her? The soldier smiled and whispered into the girl's ear softly.

"I need you to pretend you're very drunk."

"Eeeehh?"

"It's for the mission Natsuki." and with that she pulled the girl along with her to a couple of superiors. "Gentlemen this is a great party isn't it."

"Ah Rrushi indeed it is! I heard you're getting a medal. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Sir, you flatter me but my date had consumed too many drinks so I'm going to take her out to get some fresh air." She gestured to Natsuki who quickly put on the goofiest smile as best as she could before making a fake hiccup.

"Ruru I not drunk!" She laughed hysterically before slapping her Kapo on the back as she slurred her words.

"Erm yes uh you might want to get her some air. I'll tell the Fuhrer that you'll be back soon when he call your name for your medal." the man in his dress uniforms said giving Natsuki an awkward smile.

"Ara thank you that's very kind of you. Come Natsuki let's get you some air." Shizuru pulled Natsuki along with her while the younger girl giggled and pretended to be stumbling. When they made it outside Shizuru brought them around the side of the building.

"What are we doing? Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"I'm sorry Natsuki, but that mission is part of something far bigger."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru as she pulled out a bag hidden in the bushes and unzipped it pulling out a sniper. "You…you lied?" Shizuru looked into Natsuki's green eyes seeing the shattered pieces of her hope fell. She stood up placing the sniper on her back before looking down at the girl.

"No, Natsuki I didn't lie. I promised you that I will get you out of here and I'm going to keep it. But I didn't tell you the entire truth." Sighing, Shizuru took a deep breath and looked around before she spoke. "I work for the Americans. I was hired as an undercover spy in order to gain Intel on the enemy. I was placed into the concentration camp in order to get into the good graces of the superior officers. That way I could attend this party and that way I could assassinate the Fuhrer. I've been on this mission for a very long time Natsuki."

"So this whole time you've been killing innocent people and acting a dog of the military to kill the Fuhrer and all those people…"

"They were a necessary sacrifice Natsuki. Hitler needs to be stopped." Shizuru frowned as the girl grew quiet and didn't even meet her eyes. "I need to finish what I've started Natsuki and then I'll take you far away from here to America where you can be safe. Now please go back inside and when this starts I need to you to act panicked."

Natsuki didn't say a word she just left Shizuru and went back into the building her shoulders dropped. Shizuru couldn't breathe it felt like she was being choked. She hadn't realized how hard Natsuki would take the news. She tried pushing the pain aside so she could complete her mission and climbed up the side of the building through a window. She landed into a hallway that leads to several other balconies including the Fuhrer's. Walking to balcony four, she quietly opened the door where inside was a guard that meant to be a lookout for any suspicious characters. Shizuru quietly closed the door and aimed her sniper making sure to stay quiet. The gun was already loaded and ready to shoot all she had to do was pull the trigger. She aimed it into the Fuhrer's head and let out a slow breath. This was the moment history would change…"STOP!" She yelled as loud as she could and then fired the bullet lodged itself into its target's head while the crowds of people screamed. The guard in front of Shizuru whipped around and went to shoot her but she sent a round house kick to his head causing him to stumble back and let go of his gun, after kicking him again she then pushed herself against the balcony pulling him on top of her as if he was trying to choke her and throw her off the balcony. "Quick shoot this murderer!" She yelled to the other soldiers. In the mass confusion the soldiers and guards took aim. Someone's bullet found itself in the guard head and she threw him off of her before running downstairs to the ball room blood staining her clothes.

"Rrushi what's going on?"

"Spies, sir! I heard the imposter planning all our deaths with a bomb threat. We need to get everyone out!" she said hurriedly before he could ask any more questions. She began giving warning to people and ushering them outside. She quickly found Natsuki and pulled her along with her outside. They hurriedly got into the car and drove off.

"Was that guard all a necessary sacrifice." Natsuki said after a long line of silence, Shizuru knew it wasn't a question she knew what the girl was trying to say.

"It wouldn't matter what I say, Natsuki already knows that." Shizuru looked at Natsuki who looked so beautiful in her dress and the moon making her skin look like sweet snow. "All that matters is us getting out of here. You'll never have to see another guard or that death camp ever again."

Seeing the concentration camp far in the distance, Natsuki's eyes widened in sudden reality. She wouldn't be going back but Nao was there! She wouldn't get to say goodbye. She would get to her and apologize. "Stop we have to go back to the camp!"

"What are you talking about? We aren't going back Natsuki!"

"Fine, stop the car!"

"Natsuki, I'm not stopping." Shizuru yelled at the girl. "Wait what are you…Natsuki!" Shizuru slammed down on the brakes as the girl went to jump out of the car. Natsuki got out and began running towards the camp.

"Natsuki stop! Where are you going?" Shizuru jumped out of the car and ran towards

Natsuki, wrapping her arms tight around her as she tried to pull her back to the car.

"Let go of me!" Natsuki yelled squirming out of Shizuru's hold. "Rrushi, let go!" Natsuki

finally broke free before whipping around to glare at Shizuru.

"You can't just go!"

"I love her!" Natsuki yelled clenching her fists at her sides.

"W-what..." Shizuru winced at the pain she could feel swelling up in her heart...so this is what a broken heart felt like...

"I love her! She's my best friend and I'm not going to leave her behind! I have to say I'm sorry! She was there for the whole time I can't just leave her! I cant let her die, I don't care if I die trying I will save her! I won't leave her.

"Your best friend..." She repeated suddenly Shizuru could feel her heart slowly going back together, maybe all hope wasn't lost. If Natsuki only loved Nao as her friend that meant she hadn't lost yet that meant she might be able to get Natsuki. "…All right Natsuki we'll go get her, but." pulling out the two yellow pills she held one out to Natsuki. "If we get caught we cannot be caught alive."

Staring at the small yellow pill Natsuki took it and nodded her head. "Right." She looked back towards the death camp and clenched her fists. "I'm coming Nao."

* * *

><p>So we are near the end guys and its been a long ride for this story, it was my first and you can rlly see where the improvments have come in XD Also big thanks for Zen for doing her great editing and i hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave comments and such if you would like! and as always Ciao<p> 


	12. Choices

**_Hello my beautiful readers im alive :D as always im sorry it took so long to update but genius takes time! just kidding im dumb :P anyways we are pretty much near the end so be prepared for the last...1 or 2 chapters? i dont know yet we will see! so um yeah _**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

><p><em>Staring at the small yellow pill Natsuki took it and nodded her head. "Right." She looked back towards the death camp and clenched her fists. "I'm coming Nao."<em>

Hushed foot steps echoed softly in the night air while leaves and branches slightly rustled off into the distance. The night was cold and bitter yet calm, along with a bright full moon looming down over those who were caught in its glow. Soft even breathing was met with quick anxious breaths in return and unsure footsteps. Shizuru turned slightly to look at her nervous companion as they quietly made there way through the rows of soldier barracks.

"Shh stay calm." Shizuru whispered softly to her little prisoner and only got a jerky nod in return. What they were doing right now was big, psychotic, idiotic and pure suicide and yet here Shizuru was stalking along in the night trying to reach the prisoners section without notice, why you ask? Because now she was a wanted criminal behind enemy lines. Sure she had an alibi and had framed another soldier and killed him in sake of her mission, but how long would it be until they notice she was missing? How long would it be until they put both pieces of the puzzle together? So yes stealth would be the best approach, in and out fast quick and easy.

Slowly and quietly they opened the large gate just enough for them to barely squeeze through, they didn't need the gate screeching in protest on rusty hinges if they opened it wider. They quickly approached the proper barrack and Natsuki opened the door, inside darkness greeted them with soft snores. Use to the dim light of the broken down building and its foul smell Natsuki made her way to the corner of the room Nao and her usually slept. As she did so guilt gnawed at her while she stepped over slumbering bodies, bodies that were practically just bones, and there she was fattened up to her old weight and healthy again. The guilt screamed into her heart as she thought of all the innocent people she'd be leaving behind to save her own ass. Sighing sadly she finally reached her best friend and crouched down shaking her softly.

"Mmm 5 more minutes mommy." Nao mumbled sleepily turning away from the intruding hand.

"Nao wake up."

"…tuski…?" Nao continued to mumble groggily slowly waking to the sound of her friends husky voice.

"Wake up Nao." Natsuki pulled at her friend trying to sit her up so she'd wake up, they didn't have a lot of time and her Kapo looked anxious. "Wake up right now." She hissed into the girls ear.

"Natsuki…whats going on?" Finally awake Nao looked at her friend tiredly, what did she want? She was finally having a good dream for once and here Natsuki was waking her up? What did she want to do boast about how amazing the party was how great the food was. How she was right and Rrushi was into her and they were now madly in love?

"We got to get out of here Nao."

"What are you talking about?" Nao glared at her friend but her face softened at the look on Natsuki's face, she could always read Natsuki like an open book the girl wore her feelings on her sleeve, And there right now she saw guilt that burned bone deep and worry.

"I'm saying we are busting out of here right now, I'll fill you in as we go now get up!" She whispered fiercely and Nao didn't need to be told again. She got onto her feet in a flash and they both made their way to the exit closing the door behind them. "Rrushi lets go!"

"Right." they made there way to the gate slipping by it quietly, closing it with a soft clank they booked it down the rows of barracks as quietly as possible. They made a left turn only for Shizuru to stop dead in her tracks push them back as two patrolling officers made their way into their direction. They hid in the shadows of a narrow alley between to barracks and waited for the men to pass, when Shizuru could no longer hear the soft thud of their boots she checked to see if the coast was clear before running out and down the next row of buildings. If they were quick they could make it to her car and they could get the hell out of doge! They made their way through the second gate and took not even five steps into the next section before sirens began blaring angrily out of the blue. Nao and Natsuki clamped they hands over their aching ears while the sirens wailed.

"Attention Soldiers, this is code red I repeated code red this is not a drill. Kapo Rrushi Fujo along with a Prisoner described with black hair green eyes are on the run. The Fuhrer has been assassinated. Apprehend the suspects and shoot on sight I repeat shoot on sight!"

All three of them turned pale white as the voice crackled over the intercoms spread through out the camp. After the message stopped the sirens started up again and then all that the man had said was repeated over again as a recording. Loud marching and running could be heard coming from the direction they were going towards and from behind them.

"What do we do!" Natsuki yelled panic rushing her senses as she begged for an answer to the spy beside her.

"This way!" Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand in return Natsuki grabbed Nao's and they ran as fast as they could down another row of buildings dodging and weaving in random directions it seemed. Natsuki never realized just how big the place was, as it seemed like they were running for miles. "quick this way!" Shizuru ran to two metal doors and if she was lucky no one would be inside. She needed to reach the underground tunnel that lead to the other side of the camp. The tunnel was usually used for shelter from harsh storms or exporting some of the boxes of equipment to the other side because it was a hell of a lot quicker.

"Where are we going!"

"Just keep running!" Loud shouts and footsteps could be heard behind them as two soldiers came running into the building tailing them. Bullets wizzed by their heads causing Nao to shriek in surprise. Pulling the younger girls down another hallway Shizuru stopped and pulled out her pistol and leaned against the wall. "Get down." She said softly and the two frightened girls silently obeyed. Shizuru then glanced around the corner before firing her pistol at one of the two soldiers causing them to jump behind some cover. They in return fired off their own rounds which blasted holes in the wall Shizuru was hiding against.

"Give up or we'll shoot you!" One soldier called out. Shizuru only snorted at the comment they'd shoot her no matter what she did. She glanced around the corner then and shot off another bullet hitting one soldier in the leg that had been sticking out slightly from where he hid. A loud yell along with cursing filled the air and the spy took her next shot hitting the other in his arm. With that down Shizuru quickly grabbed onto Natsuki's hand once more and raced both girls down the hall and down several sets of stairs. Shizuru busted through a metal door which lead them into a room filled with pipes that ran through the whole camp, machinery and furnaces hummed as they worked.

"There should be a door right around here…" She mumbled walking into the empty room. She didn't get far though, her trained ears heard the sharp intake of breath from Natsuki and quickly spun around, there trying to sneak up on her was a mechanic with a large lead pipe. He swung down hard trying to bash her in the head but she was to quick for him. She dodged to the left into a crouch only to snap back up with a kick hitting the mechanic under the chin sending him sprawling to his back with a groan. That hadn't stopped him however and he picked himself up with a grunt and decided attacking the other two girls would be easier. He was a fool for thinking such things though, did he honestly believe Shizuru would stand for someone trying to lay a finger on Natsuki? The mechanic didn't make it two steps before the red eyed soldier was on him in a fury of jabs and kicks before knocking him unconscious with a swift kick to the head.

"Quick this way." Shizuru urged them as she made her way through the next door that lead into a small elevator. She quickly hit the last button and the steal doors closed and they began descending to the tunnels. The wires lowering the elevator gave out a groan in protests and then the whole thing began to shake before jerking to a hard stop.

"what was that." Nao's voice quivered as she looked up hoping to see something other then its ceiling.

"I don't know…"

"Why aren't the doors opening?" Shizuru looked at the small numbers on the top of the elevator door, they had stopped in between the 2nd-3rd floor and they needed to get to the 4th, Voices could be heard up above them shouting out orders.

"What are they-" Natsuki started but screamed as the elevator shifted hard and shuddered with another groan.

"There going to cut the lines!"

"Get the doors open!" Shizuru yelled and began trying to open them they were shut tight though and wouldn't budge. Nao cowered in the corner fear in her eyes while Natsuki tried looking around the small box for a way out or a way to open the door. She looked around with no luck and the elevator shook again while the sound of saws cutting the hard steal lines screeched. She grabbed onto the wooden bar that was placed to help keep your balance and just like that a light bulb clicked in her head.

"Rrushi! Look! If we can break this off maybe we can wedge it between the doors!"

"Brilliant thinking Natsuki." Shizuru beamed with hope and moved over to the wooden bar. "Stand back." Doing as she was told she stepped back, Shizuru lifted up her leg and gave the wooden beam a good hard kick and with a snap it clattered to the floor in a heap. Quickly picking it up, She wedged it between the two doors and with all her might she pulled back onto it.

_SNAP!_

Screams from Nao and Natsuki could be heard as the elevator slanted harshly sending both girls to the other side of the small elevator practically standing on the wall, while Shizuru hung on desperately to the wooden beam she was using for a wedge, if she didn't get the door opened now then all 3 of them would die. They would become splatters of blood and gore all along the elevator walls and ceiling never to be heard of again. With a grunt she attempted to obtain good footing in order to bend the make shift wedge and budge the door open. With a groan, slowly but surely the metal doors began to open.

"Hold on Rrushi!" Natsuki grunted and picked herself up and went to aid the struggling spy, the soldiers face was red from the effort. Grabbing the wooden wedge Natsuki began pushing with all her might and weight forcing the door to open more. With one final grunt the door finally heaved open enough to get through but it wouldn't stay like that, if they moved the doors would slide back shut on them.

"Alright go go!" The lip of the second floor was just slightly above their heads if the were careful they could jump to the ledge and hoist themselves up. "Nao you first!" God if she lived through this she was going to be sore tomorrow. Nao picked herself up and made her way slowly to the opening of the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go!" Shizuru clenched her teeth. She watched as Nao jump up a little her hands grabbing onto the lip of the second floor and pulled herself up which was harder then Nao would of thought but then again her body was no longer strong and healthy. When the red head finally disappeared from view, Shizuru looked over at Natsuki.

"Natsuki go."

"What about the door?"

"Don't worry I got it, just get going!" The younger girl hesitated but finally nodded in agreement. She didn't like this sinking feeling of dread filling her, how would Rrushi get out? There was nothing to hold the door open for her. "Natsuki…wait." Turning to face the older woman who's face held small beads of sweat from the strain on her muscles she waited. "Take my gun…Just in case." She nodded towards her belt where the pistol lay tucked into its holster.

"But-"

"Just in case Natsuki please?" Shizuru practically begged, she couldn't hold the doors for much longer.

"…Ok" Natsuki fished the gun out of it holster and looked at Shizuru for a moment that felt like eternity and with, a sad sigh she placed the gun into her belt line and jumped up pulling herself onto the second floor.

"Ok Shizuru come on you got this…" Preparing herself for the moment she let out even deep breaths trying to calm her raging nerves, and with all her might she pushed on the doors opening them wide before placing the wooden beam she had been using between the two doors she knew they wouldn't hold for more than a few seconds. Suddenly a loud snap sounded and the who elevator shifted and lurched, Shizuru's eyes widened in terror as the whole thing gave way plummeted to the ground and was completely crushed on impact.

"RRUSHI!"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"They're going through the tunnels but their destination is unknown." a gruff voice filled the room, and their sitting at the desk was a fat bald man. Mr. K wiped the sweat from his bald head as he growled angrily. This was madness! This whole time a spy had been under his nose and not just a spy but his best soldier! The most promising person to serve their country to serve the great Fuehrer, to help complete the Final Solution! "Either way they're trying to escape, see to it they don't, I want their heads on a silver platter! I doubt they'd let themselves be killed in a elevator specially Rrushi." He yelled angrily slamming his fat meaty hands on his desk and glared at the blonde soldier who hadn't said a word since his arrival, no emotion showed on his face.

"Find out who this Rrushi guy really is! And when your done kill him painfully as possible! This traitor will know the true meaning of hell!" No reply the strong man standing in his office barely seem to notice the ranting man which only irked the fat man more.

"Is that understood Williams! Are you even listening to me!"

The man in question, stood stock still his mind elsewhere. It was in sheer turmoil, he like everyone else was surprised but at the same time he felt something else from Rrushi's betrayal but what? What was his companions motives? Why had he done it? And at the same time he asked himself why had he not notice any of it before? Now that everything was out in the open, he could see the clear signs of Rrushi's behavior, but then hadn't he always noticed, hadn't he decided not to give it a name it ignore the young mans oddities?

Hadn't he ignored the fact the Rrushi was…different that he looked and acted different? Hadn't he ignored the way the young man seem so closed in and always able to redirect any question asked about him? Surely this was his fault but surely not right? Was this what Rrushi had meant when he had told Williams that he wished for his support no matter what, good or bad? And as Williams battled with his inner turmoil, there was only one thing he could truly ask himself, could he kill Rrushi and for what cause?

"Yes Sir."

"Good! Now listen I got every damn soldier in this camp looking for them! I want this mess cleaned up before dawn! Now get your ass in gear and bring me his head!" The fat man screamed slamming his fists onto his wooden desk once more, causing papers and folders to go flying all over the place along with his coffee mug tipping over and spilling into his lap. But Williams paid no mine to the yelling man who shrieked like a little girl when the burning liquid fell onto his crotch. With the door closing behind him muffling the painful cries of Mr. K, Williams made his way to his destination. The only way to get into the tunnels was through the elevator and if it was no longer there the only way in was to go to the other side of the camp and head towards them. He would have to cut them off but that was fine first he needed to make sure the elevator was no longer there because, he needed answers…answers only Rrushi could answer.

"Rrushi…"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Sobbing could be heard, it couldn't be controlled and Natsuki had felt the tears coming on before she had even pulled herself onto the solid floor of the 2nd floor. She had heard the cords that helped the elevator go up and down, snap and she had seen the glimpse of the female soldiers head before the whole thing went crashing down to the ground with a loud bang and shatter that had originally caused the sobs to start erupting from her lips. Tears had stained her face and her pleading eyes looking into the empty space of the elevator shaft hoping but knowing what she wished to appear would never be answered. Nao had pulled her into her arms, her own tears silently trailing down her dirt stained face. She knew she disliked Rrushi, but that was because the female soldier was competition for Natsuki's heart, and although she was sure she had lost and she had excepted that, only to hate Rrushi more because of it, she felt terrible sorrow from the death of the woman. No one deserved to die like that, no one deserved to be killed, at least not people like the red eyed woman. She had been helping them from the beginning and yet all that work was now for nothing, the woman was gone forever, and they where stuck in hell with no guide out.

"Natsuki we have to get going…"

"Rrushi…"

As much as it hurt her to say it Nao had no choice. "She's gone Natsuki…" She had to get them moving, or else everything that the female soldier had done for them would have been for nothing. As she explained this to her companion Natsuki could only nod her head sadly her eyes puffy with tears and hollow with remorse.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"_You need to get up Shizuru." a soft voice said quietly. _

"_Huh?" Shizuru looked around herself she was in a void of blackness, she was use to such sights though, places such as this existed in her nightmares. However this darkness wasn't cold nor haunting, no blood flowed no whispers from the dead. No instead she felt warm and at ease._

"_Shizuru you cannot stay here." The voice came once more sounding in front of her yet behind her and to the sides of her as well. _

"_Who's there…" _

"_Shizuru it is best for you to wake up." And there finally the voice showed itself. What it was Shizuru couldn't grasp, there before her was what appeared to be a holy being and its body shimmered in glorious light, soft pure white silk dripped and curved and twisted into what looked like a dress or perhaps a robe? The light soft glow soothed Shizuru's senses and her skin tingled and prickled at her finger tips. What was this, was she dead? Was this an angel ready to lead her to the path of heavens gates, but how could that be so when she knew so well she belonged in hell? _

_The form of light dulled slightly allowing Shizuru to see features of the heavenly being and she stole Shizuru's breath away. The beautiful woman smiled softly down at her._

"_Ellis…" Shizuru's whispered, how she knew that the glowing woman was little Ellis she did not know but despite the picture on Williams desk being that of a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes much like his own, she felt as though the presence of this woman was familiar and it was truly Ellis._

"_Your body is weak Shizuru but your heart is strong and so is your courage, you cannot allow yourself to be defeated."_

"_Am…am I dead?" ruby eyes clashed with electric blue that seemed to shine even brighter due to the yellow glow of the woman who hovered over her._

"_No it's not yet your time, you must fight the darkness the resides around you."_

"_How can I? When I have already failed Natsuki."_

_The figure slowly reached out her hand and traced the cheek of the stunned soldier, her eyes kindly looking into those that felt so defeated. "You have not yet failed not as long as you have strength and the love in your heart to lead your way. Do not give in so easily Shizuru. The ones who lose themselves in the dark, are the ones who do not search for the light." _

"_The light…" Shizuru echoed her eyes never blinking fearing the one she believed that was Ellis would disappear._

"_Yes, tell me Shizuru what is your light, what guides you through the darkness. You must search for it, you must search for it and find your way out. Or parish in endless darkness for eternity." The glow of the woman slowly began weakening until she was gone and blackness now completely surrounded Shizuru once more. _

"_No wait come back!" She begged but no one was listening, no one was there to listen, Shizuru crumbled to her knees sobs filling the air as tears strained down her face and onto the floor that was as black as the ceiling. Was it even floor or perhaps she was floating in darkness, she would never know, she didn't want to know. The longer she cried though the more hopeless she felt, the more haunted and cold she felt. Who knows how long she had been crying there and it felt like hundreds of years, or was it a minute._

"_I…what do I do? There's no light to be found!" She yelled anger building into her as her eyes furiously searched her entire surroundings, there was nothing just blackness all around her every where. "What light!" Pulling her head into her hands she sobbed harder trying to control the tears but it didn't work nothing worked. She had failed at her mission she had failed at escaping and most importantly she had failed Natsuki…_

"_Natsuki…" The name felt comforting on her lips, the taste of the girls name on her tongue was pure and sweet and her mind wondered to the good times she had with Natsuki. She began walking without realizing, her mind to occupied by the path way to the night they had spent with each other the other day when Shizuru had given her Durans letter. Her mind was to occupied by the picture of Natsuki face lighting up in pure joy at the good news before tackling her to the ground with a grateful hug. Natsuki was so beautiful, so amazing, her voice her eyes, the blush on her cheeks when she was teased, the way she flicked her hair over her shoulder, all of it was beautiful. Despite everything Natsuki's eyes had always been defiant, willing and strong. They had always been filled with light… _

"_My Natsuki…" Shizuru murmured feeling warmer and warmer as she continued with the happy thoughts. Her entire mind was consumed with images of the younger girl, she hadn't even noticed the darkness receading twisting and curling away as if fearing the light that was replacing its dark essense until the void she dwelled in was that of pure white. "I'm coming…"_

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

Now Brook wasn't always one to be anxious, she never really had time for that. However right now was a different story, after all she had a mission to do! And the most important variable to it was, passed out cold on the floor at the mouth of an elevator shaft. At first she had worried, worried that the woman she had been assigned to assist was dead. However upon closer inspection she had found out the the woman was not dead but just out like a light. She hadn't witnessed what had happened but she sure as hell had heard it! She had heard a loud crash and came running seeing that there was no elevator in the shaft and on the ground was Shizuru, she could only assumed what happen due to the reports of the other soldiers she had blended in with. They had said something about cutting the cords of the elevator in order to kill the traitors, well apparently Shizuru wasn't one to lose the upper hand.

"Come on wake up…" Sighing Brook looked down the hallway, the coast was still clear thankfully. She was far to anxious, not so much for Shizuru, the woman was tough as nails and she had already attended the Spy's wounds. No she was worried about Natsuki, the girl she had heard about in reports, she was just a simple girl no training in combat whats so ever. Now if she wasn't in the damn elevator that now lay at the bottom in wreckage then where was she? A muffled groan alerted the spy who turned back towards Shizuru who was finally beginning to wake up.

"About time." Brook mumbled to herself and made her way over to the red eyed soldier and stood over her. Shizuru woke up in a start and paniced even more when she saw a soldier clad in the camps uniform standing over her.

Her instincts kicked in and she swept her leg under the other soldier and watched the woman crush onto her back which she quickly took advantage of and pounced onto the stranger and pulled back her first to give a knock out blow. "WAIT!" Shizuru halted her actions. Why? She didn't know usually she went for the kill without hesitation. Brook quickly licked her lips "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees up,up it goes and yet never grows?" Brook said the practiced riddle quickly knowing that Shizuru hesitation was rare and most likely only a mistake due to her stubor from just waking up from a nasty fall.

Eyes widening and processing the riddle, a weary smile graced Shizuru's lips. "A moutain." She whispered and got off the stranger, she could now call an allie. They had come up with codes before operation Prom Night in order to tell the differene between allie and foe. She helped up the poor woman and looked around, "Where is Natsuki."

"I don't know ma'am…" Brook looked down at her feet and then back at the other woman. Despite what she had endured she looked perfectly fine, the older woman was truly a amazing person. "I found you here alone and out cold."

"Then we need to move. We must find Natsuki and Nao." Assuming that the girls were still trying to escape she continued trying to reach the 4th floor.

"Nao, Ma'am?"

"Natsuki's friend, its because Natsuki's friend was still in the camp that we came back I tried to convince her not to but shes stuborn." Scowling slightly Shizuru made her way with her allie through the halls slowly picking their way through each corridor.

"We need to find them now…this isn't going to be good." Shizuru sighed sadlly fiddling with the breast pocket on her uniform.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Where the hell are we…"

"I think this is the fourth floor." Natsuki looked around the cramp hall which was basicly a straight shot besides a few corners; why there was a fourth floor underground she had no clue. They had made it down a flight of stairs after avoiding a close call with some soldiers that were passing by, guns at the ready on high alert. Apparently news travels fast in a death camp. Why they were still looking was beyond her, maybe they had found Rrushi's body but not theirs and were still trying to keep them from escaping. She felt queezy at the thought of Rrushi's mangled body at the bottom of the elevator shaft, and nearly choked from trying to stop the gagging sensation that was tickling her throat, and causing her eyes to water. Nao gently grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly knowing where her best friends mind was going. They both shared a quiet moment looking into each others eyes trying to comfort the other.

"If it means anything at all Natuski…I never meant the things I said about her to you earlier…I was just angry." Passing slightly Nao turned back to face Natsuki.

"Nao…"

"I was just jealous…she got all your attention, an..and I know the way she looked at you…I could tell be...because that's how I looked at you."

Looking at the red head for what felt like eternity she sucked her teeth and searched her friends eyes but didn't really know what she was searching for. Opening her mouth but closing it repeatedly Natsuki sighed saddly and flicked her hair over her shoulder. What the hell was she suppose to say? She knew Nao's feelings for her, and she was starting to realize that Nao may be right about Rrushi having feelings for her. Now that she looked back on everything it seemed so obvious…

"We should get going Natsuki."

"Nao I."

"Its fine Natsuki, I know your sorry that's all that matters, as corny as that may sound." Shrugging her shoulders the red head smiled as best as she could to her best friend and tried to look less…sad. She had lost to Rrushi, even if she wasn't there anymore. She could see it even if Natsuki couldn't, she could see that her friend loved Rrushi and if they were to ever escape…if Rrushi had lived then she knew they would have been together. She just needed to except that, and even though Rrushi was gone now she doubted that she would be Natsuki's next choice. They were best friends and that's all they'd ever be.

"Nao I want you to know that I-"

"KUUUGAAA!" emerald eyes widened in shock.

_Bang! Bang!_

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Heavy footsteps smacked against the concrete floor followed by labored breaths. Blue eyes searched franticly blonde hair dampened with sweat and eyebrows twitched nervously. Stopping near a group of soldiers with a large saw he stopped at the mouth of the elevator and looked down. Rage was swimming through his veins and boiling to the surface.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Sir?"

"WHERE IS HE!" Williams grabbed the soldier harshly and lifted him up by the collar of his uniform.

"We cut the cables sir…he..he was in it, theres no way he would of survived." The soldier stuttered fear clear in eyes and voice. Growling like an animal he threw the soldier down the shaft and took off running. A sickening splat from Williams victum echoed in the shaft. William ran out of the building and towards the other side of the camp until he reached an identical building and rushed down to the fourth floor eyes furiously searching.

"Rrushi I will find you, theres no way you died so patheticly." he hissed. His body felt tense and his hands twitchy ready to kill anyone who stood in his way to Rrushi. He wouldn't rest until he got his hands on him, he would blow the whole god damn camp up and everyone in it if he had too! Grey walls streamed with stains from past floods no one was in sight. He came to a sudden halt his furious eyes dimed and hazy.

"What the hell Rrushi…" clutching his heart he fought back the pricking tears that threatened to form. Why the hell was he crying? What the fuck was wrong with him! He was a killing hating machine there was no need for tears none! Growling he slamed his fist into the concrete wall and gritted his teeth at the throbbing pain. He hadn't broke it be he sure as hell hurt it enough to hear a popping sound and scrap some of the skin off.

"I'll find you." ignoring the pain in his hand he continued down the hall as it seemed to strech on forever. The further he went the more he could swear he could hear voices, and to his anger he recognized them. "Kuga." His voice dripped poison, his mind went blank at raging thoughts of how everything was her fault. She had corrupted his companion made Rrushi soft made Rrushi fall in love and risk everything for her! Turning the corner his eyes fell on the black haired girl and one of his prisoners.

"KUUUUGA!"

_Bang! Bang!_

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

Time stood still, hearts beats stopped for a few seconds, eyes widened in terror the other pair widened in agony as searing pain erupted, burning steel ripped through flesh penetrating organs and buried themselves deep inside them. Natsuki's ears rang so loudly that she couldn't hear properly, her vision blurred. She blinked back tears at the sound of muffled screaming, her ears where ringing to loud to understand who was screaming and what they were saying. Time spead up and air knocked itself out of her lungs as she ringing stopped her heart started and she realized she was the one screaming.

"NAO!"

"Nat..suki.." Nao looked down at the two large blood stains growing on her prisoner uniform from the two holes that where ripped into her lower back. Crumpling to the floor her body felt cold so damn cold. Natsuki quickly ran over to the red headed girl tears streaming down her face as she tried to put pressure on the wounds so much blood was spilling out.

"Nao! don't give up stay with me Nao!" Lime green eyes looked into emeralds. She tried licking her lips but she couldn't even feel them.

"I..its hu..hurts suki."

"No shh its ok your going to be ok." shaky hands gently pushed red bangs out of the younger girls eyes blood from her hands smeared gently across the girls paling face. "shhh its ok your going to be ok."

"I'm so cold…im so tired.."

"Nao…Nao!" She gently shaked the girl trying to keep her awake as the girls eyes began to roll back. "Nao please you cant leave me too I need you! Please you cant!" Tears streamed like a river and mixed with the blood pooling around them both soaking them. "you're my best friend Nao…please please I cant lose you I love you…"

"I..lo…love you too." Nao whimpered. Weakly she reached her hand up and gently cupped Natsuki's cheek in her hand and stroked it with the pad of her thumb. "I'm so sorry Natsuki…I cant…its not hurting anymore…I feel warm.

"No Nao please! don't!"

"I'm sorry…" Lime eyes looked up as if seeing something she smiled. "Mommy…sorry I kept you waiting…" Her eyes closed slowly never to open again as the rest of the blood pooled out of her body. Crying screams of anguish filled the hall along with pleading and begging for he best friend to come back went on unanswered.

_Click_

Natsuki faced Williams her eyes emotionless and hazy with tears. His gun pointed at her as he pulled back the hammer on his gun and glared down at her. "Go ahead a do it, I got nothing left." Slowly she looked back down at Nao's pale face; it finally looked peaceful and happy. She lowered her head and gently place her lips to Nao's cold ones before gently placing her down and standing up to face him. "Everyone I love is gone or dead so go ahead! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT! KILL ME!" She screamed anger boiling and contorting her heart while it ached and withered under it all.

Not saying a word he aimed the gun at her head glared down the barrel of his pistol meeting her defying gaze. His hand began to shake.

"Hurry up and do it! Finish the job you've already taken everything I ever loved away from me! DO IT!"

"Williams…" silky Kyoto-ben tickled their ears as footsteps slowly approached from behind Natsuki. Emerald orbs widened in shock and Natsuki quickly whipped around to see Rrushi standing there in the halls door way; a gun trained on Williams.

"Rrushi…"

"Drop the gun Williams I don't want to kill you." Her voice was stern but sad as her ruby eyes quickly looked at Nao's body, before focusing back on the blonde haired man.

"I knew you'd be alive…" his eyes began slowly filling with tears once again as he looked at his companion. Lowering his hand slightly he noticed the state Rrushi was in noticed the clearly visibly breast. "This whole time you where a spy…this whole time you were…a woman!" He yelled hands shaking in rage. "Everything was a lie! EVERYTHING!"

"WAS IT?!" she yelled back taking a step towards him. "I've only ever lied about my gender Williams! But I've always been the person you know! I am who you know." Shizuru glared taking another step forward gun trained on the large man. "I meant everything I have ever said to you. You are my best friend you are a brother to me! And despite all this." She gestured to the situation. "I still and always will care about you." taking a few steps closer to the unsteady man she kicked the gun out of his trembling hands and across the hall back towards Brook who quickly picked it up and trained it on him. He crumbled to the floor on his hands and knees his body shaking and head hung down in shame.

"This whole time…I always thought you were different…" He mumbled looking up at her ignoring the tears that stained his cheeks. Now that he was looking at her as a woman and not a buddydy his heart wrenched at the sight of her. She looked just like Ellie but with red eyes.

"Willaims your one of my presious persons…I need you…I need your help." her eyes looked down sadly at him; and they stayed like that looking at each other trying to sort out their thoughts. His eyes roamed from hers and too the blood stained teenager and her red headed friend. He knew that Natsuki was Rrushi's other precious person. "Will you help me?"

Looking at her red eyes he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok was that action packed enough haha it gets better and please dont kill meh D: i know killing off Nao isnt nice but eh loose ends and all that. Oh anyone notice the riddle? its from The Hobbit if any is a fan. It's said that the lord of the rings is a reference to WW2 and the ring symbolizes the Atom bomb. so there you learned something new!<br>_**

**_also big thanks to my beta Zen and make sure to comment and as always Ciao!_**


End file.
